


Мой космос

by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Series: Твое сердце [4]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drama, Far Future, Infidelity, M/M, Single work, Unhealthy Relationships, WTF Kombat 2021, mild drug use, Вечная любовь, Созависимость, антиутопия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: Параллельное развитие событий фика "Твое сердце" с точки зрения Имаи Хисаши. Учитываются события фиков серии "Твое сердце" и "Там же, где ты".
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Твое сердце [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878166
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Пролог. Земля. Котенок

Номер в отеле был нужен только для того, чтобы хранить там вещи. Несколько впопыхах собранных Хиде сумок с их домашним барахлом: какая-то одежда, несколько памятных безделушек, пара самых любимых гитар. Проснувшись, Имаи заглянул туда один раз, вытащил первое, что попалось под руку – пару маек, домашние штаны и тапочки, – и больше не возвращался. Благо, была возможность жить в госпитале – ему даже предлагали поставить в палате вторую кровать, но он отказался. Хватало диванчика для посетителей. А кровать означала бы, что он тут надолго. Они тут – надолго.  
Аччан не приходил в себя. Врачи были настроены очень скептично: некротическое поражение мозга медленно, но прогрессировало. Шансы, конечно, оставались… шансы всегда оставались, вопрос в том, шансы на что именно. Тут было много вариантов, от самых радужных до откровенно мрачных, целый спектр. И вот шансы исходов из темной части спектра были значительно выше светлых: чем больше проходило времени, тем выше.   
А Имаи просто не мог заставить себя отказаться от Аччана. Отпустить в этой ситуации означало предать. Предыдущий Имаи – двухмесячной давности, испуганный и решительный – пообещал себе никогда не активировать файл с виртуальной личностью Аччана. Он помнил, как тот отказывался от этого, когда они были живы, и как без колебаний отдал себя на его милость, когда они уже оба были фактически мертвы. Аччан боялся виртуальности, ему не нравилась идея с клонами, и если есть хоть малейший шанс не допустить этого ужаса для него, то Имаи сегодняшний, наученный горьким опытом и потерями, постарается изо всех сил. Ведь шансы на приемлемый исход оставались, хоть и таяли с каждым днем…  
– Привезти тебе что-нибудь? – как обычно спросил Хиде вечером. Он заглядывал каждый день, чтобы узнать новости. Вранье, конечно: если бы что-то изменилось, ему бы сразу позвонили. Он приезжал проверить, как тут Имаи. Не слетел ли с катушек окончательно. Ну, и привозил пару раз всякое – местную еду, в основном.   
Имаи помотал было головой – ничего не хотелось совершенно, – но неожиданно замер, поймав себя на странной мысли.  
– Можешь подкинуть в отель? Надо бы забрать кое-что.  
За те два месяца, что он провел в новом теле, Хиде и Юта несколько раз вытаскивали его из госпиталя: прогуляться, выдохнуть, проветрить мозги. Имаи было скучно. Впервые в жизни ему было скучно – на чужой планете, в окружении сюррелистически плывущего мира, одновременно и похожего, и не похожего на мир привычный. Странное яркое, бело-серое небо над головой не вызывало ничего, кроме раздражения. Голые деревья, мокрые крыши, запахи распаренного дерева и сырой почвы – наступала весна, набухали вишневые бутоны, щебетали во всю глотку птицы, а Имаи думал только о том, что нужно вернуться в госпиталь. К Аччану.  
Да, у него были обязательства и перед остальными, но те вполне справлялись и без него. В общем-то, они отлично справлялись без него – все, что сейчас у них всех было, включая и самого Имаи в его материальном обличии, было достигнуто ими: пробивным и обаятельным Ютой, основательным и дотошным Ани-саном, заботливым и терпеливым Хиде. Они привезли на Землю Аччана, они устроились и как-то жили тут, пока для Имаи только выращивали новое тело. Им, конечно, помогал и Рэй, и другие коллеги-земляне, но, как и много лет назад при переезде в Токио из Фудзиоки, они оставались друг у друга единственным напоминанием о родине. Семьей. И эта семья сейчас прекрасно понимала, насколько Имаи не до новых впечатлений.

В номере было пусто и пыльно – Имаи попросил не делать уборку, все равно он здесь не живет, а пускать посторонних людей в этот запертый, неупорядоченный, сумбурно сваленный горой кусок прошлой жизни совсем не хотелось. Казалось, что только здесь, огражденная и законсервированная в закрытых на молнии огромных концертных баулах, живет настоящая, убежавшая так далеко реальность, и чужой взгляд может ее разрушить одним касанием.   
В сумках пришлось покопаться, и нужное нашлось только в третьей: там лежали вещи Аччана, которые, понятное дело, ему были уже… то есть, пока не нужны.  
Котенок по имени Мяу. Хиде знал, как Аччан трепетно к нему относится, он вспомнил, разворошил их постель и нашел котенка под подушкой… Имаи в очередной раз испытал острый прилив благодарности, который поспешно прогнал. Не стоит раскисать. Нужно что-то делать.   
Хиде, странно поглядывая на него искоса, отвез Имаи обратно в больницу, но так ничего и не спросил. И хорошо, потому что пока ему ответить было нечего. Последний шанс, последняя надежда сидела у Имаи под курткой, заботливо придерживаемая ладонью.  
Котенок по имени Мяу уже давно перестал реагировать на других людей, даже на Имаи. Он не знал, то ли что-то разладилось в «вечном» механизме, то ли так и было задумано, но после десяти лет с одним хозяином хайдор настроился на него так плотно, что просыпался только тогда, когда пальцы Аччана касались его серебристой шерстки. Он был все так же игрив и ласков, но, как и сам Аччан, признавал только одного владельца и всю свою ласку и тепло дарил только ему. Иногда Имаи казалось, что у Аччана с хайдором какая-то немного потусторонняя связь. Конечно же, настоящая причина лежала где-то в более приземленной области, но из совсем не свойственного ему обычно суеверия Имаи даже не пытался разузнать, в чем там дело, только скептически посмеивался над собой время от времени. А сейчас…   
Он не мог отследить свой ход мыслей, не видел в своих действиях логики. Но он привез котенка в госпиталь и, зайдя в палату, некоторое время стоял над Аччаном, глядя на него. А потом подсунул маленький твердый комочек под пальцы расслабленно лежащей руки.  
И ничего не произошло.  
Он стоял и ждал, пытаясь пригасить стремительно разворачивающуюся в душе панику, но Мяу не шевелился. «Не та рука!» – опалило судорожной мыслью, Имаи дернулся было, чтобы переложить хайдора под другую, но оцепенел от внезапного осознания.  
Обе руки были – не теми. Аччан потерял свои – теперь у него были руки того, прежнего Имаи. У него была кожа Имаи, кишечник и вся нижняя часть торса Имаи, шесть позвонков, обе руки ниже локтей и левая ступня – Имаи. А еще глаза и несколько костей черепа. Тело Аччана теперь состояло из Имаи почти наполовину, и он впервые за все это время подумал, что, возможно… Возможно Аччан совсем не обрадуется этому, если (когда!) проснется.  
Это Имаи было все равно, в каком физическом воплощении существовать, он и бестелесную виртуальность воспринимал без особых проблем, и пару месяцев, пока созревал его собственный клон, провел в отпечатанном на принтере теле – хотел быть физически рядом с Аччаном, и ему пошли навстречу, выдав поношенную, но исправную болванку.   
А для Аччана это было важно. Он очень остро воспринимал и свое тело, и тела других, был тактилен и сосредоточен на физических ощущениях; Имаи на секунду представил, что тот почувствует, узнав, во что превратился. Поняв, что Мяу его больше не узнает. Увидев себя в зеркале… Конечно, врачи, хоть и были вынуждены работать в огромной спешке, спасая его, сделали все качественно, не оставив страшных шрамов, постаравшись не изуродовать. Но Аччан больше не походил на себя. Опять же – Имаи было плевать, а вот тот же Рэй очень сильно впечатлился и пообещал, что первым же делом после выздоровления приведет к Аччану лучших пластических хирургов – восстанавливать внешность. Но – каково будет Аччану до этого? И каково – после, когда они наконец лягут в одну постель, и он поймет, что обнимает Имаи его же руками, берет его же членом? Аччан, который всегда переживал, что у него ничего нет, кроме его сильного тела и красивого лица…  
Имаи автоматически переложил котенка сначала под другую руку Аччана. Потом – ему на живот. Потом – на грудь, под шею, туда, где он обычно сворачивался клубочком и спал.  
А потом взял так и не проснувшегося хайдора на руки и вышел из палаты.  
Он позвонил своим где-то через час: вызов был групповым, потому что повторять это больше одного раза Имаи в себе сил не чувствовал.  
– Я инициировал запуск производства клона для Атсуши, – сказал он просто. – Завтра будет проведена последняя операция по подготовке, а потом… потом палату освободят. Если все пойдет как обычно, через два месяца Аччан вернется.   
– Где ты будешь жить это время? – спросил Хиде после непродолжительного молчания. Имаи растерялся, он об этом не задумывался. Какая разница – где жить?  
– Наверное, в отеле, – сказал он неуверенно.  
– Мы тут нашли квартиру, – мягким, тихим голосом сказал Юта. – Не хочешь посмотреть? За два месяца как раз можно было бы ее подготовить как следует.  
Он понятия не имел, почему это не пришло в голову ему самому. Но хорошо, что у них были друзья, которые могли подумать и об этом.

После операции по пересадке сердца Имаи провел в госпитале еще три дня. Можно было бы уйти и на второй, но он хотел гарантий, что сердце приживется, что с ним не будет никаких проблем. В конце концов, это было единственное, что ему осталось от прежнего Аччана. Его любимый буквально отдал всего себя ради его спасения. Имаи был совсем не уверен, что стоит этого, вернее, он был уверен, что никто не стоит такого. Но Аччан выбрал поступить так, а Имаи не имел права этого не принять.  
Найденная ребятами для них квартира была небольшой, но устроенной так, что Имаи понимал: Аччану здесь понравится. Сумрачно и уютно в спальне, светло и солнечно в гостиной, и район вокруг очень похожий на старые районы Токио – того, другого Токио, который они вряд ли когда-нибудь еще увидят.  
Все вещи из отеля удалось перевезти одним днем, и еще несколько он потратил на то, чтобы привести квартиру в жилой вид. Одному было сложно: оказалось, что он понятия не имеет, как бы Аччан организовал новое пространство. В старой квартире это все произошло само собой, он даже не отслеживал, что вокруг него меняется, просто чувствовал, что жить становится все удобней. Но сам он, по-видимому, был способен организовать вокруг себя только первобытный хаос – пришлось снова просить о помощи Хиде, и тот быстро и четко за несколько часов навел порядок. Оставалось только разложить личные вещи, наполнить их будущее с Аччаном обиталище кусочками прошлого.  
На тумбочки у кровати легли книжки, заложенные на тех страницах, которые они открывали в последний раз. В шкаф отправился скудный набор одежды на первое время. Котенка Мяу следовало положить под подушку, и Имаи уже собирался это сделать, как вдруг ему пришло в голову, что проснется-то Аччан не здесь, а в госпитале. И Мяу будет нужней там. Маленький неубиваемый хайдор для такого хрупкого, такого уязвимого Аччана…  
Он замер с котенком в руке, неожиданно очень отчетливо вспоминая то, что, казалось, забыл очень давно и навсегда…

Сколько ему тогда было лет? Четыре или пять. В общем-то, тот котенок не мог считаться «его» котенком – Имаи был слишком мал для этого, – но почему-то считался. Это было его обязанностью – заботиться. Сейчас он даже не помнил, как тот котенок выглядел. Он был пятнистым? Полосатым? Белым или серым? Может быть, оранжевым, как долька мандарина? Имаи играл с ним, спал с ним, давал ему еду. А однажды в выходной день он запер котенка в своей комнате и вышел поиграть на улицу. И забыл о нем. Вернулся к себе только вечером – было лето, и комната с распахнутым окном раскалилась как печь. А он не знал, что котенку нужно было оставить воды…  
Черт, сейчас Имаи даже не мог вспомнить имени этого несчастного котенка. Скорей всего, оно было простым, вот как у Мяу.  
Наверное, он плакал тогда. Скорей всего, это был последний раз, когда он плакал. Он и так-то не был особо разговорчивым, но после этого случая замолчал вовсе. Дело было даже не в чувстве вины, а в нереальности происходящего. Мир будто вывернулся к нему какой-то шершавой сюрреалистичной изнанкой – взрослые внезапно начали носиться вокруг него, заглядывать в глаза, разговаривали шепотом и с такими лицами, будто призрака увидали. Маленькое мягкое тельце унесли сразу же, и Имаи чувствовал какую-то незавершенность, неправильность происходящего. Только что котенок был веселым и игривым, кусал его за пальцы и прыгал за веревочкой, и – все. Ни окончания, ни продолжения. Ни объяснения, что произошло и в чем он был неправ.  
Имаи замолчал, потому что перестал доверять окружающим. Он их не понимал, а они не пытались объяснить свои мотивы. Ему просто начали приносить каких-то животных одно за другим. Щенки, котята, хомячки. Они были милыми, но у Имаи не было желания даже прикасаться к ним – любая из этих веселых и забавных зверушек могла превратиться в мягкий безжизненный комочек меха.   
Тогда отец привез из Токио первого хайдора. Это был вот этот котенок, Мяу, как его назвал Аччан. Он был очень дорогим, импортным – отец специально подчеркнул это, наверное, очень переживал, что выкинул деньги на ветер, и капризный ребенок не оценит редкую игрушку. А мама сказала, что это практически вечный питомец. Он сделан по такой технологии, что никогда не сломается. Что его можно оставлять где угодно, и не нужно кормить, не нужно заботиться, он будет просто играть, когда ты хочешь поиграть, или уютно спать, когда ты хочешь, чтобы он спал.  
Имаи стало любопытно, и котенок поселился у него в комнате.  
Потом появились и другие – фирма, которая их производила, открыла филиал на Японии, и хайдоры стали значительно дешевле и доступней. Но тот, самый первый, котенок остался фаворитом. И когда Атсуши выбрал именно его в свои любимцы… Имаи где-то очень глубоко, за пределами рационального, почувствовал, что у них гораздо больше общего, чем ему раньше казалось.  



	2. Фудзиока. Самый красивый хулиган

– Он тупой, – сказал Араки презрительно. Имаи отвел взгляд и с неудовольствием посмотрел на друга.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Только тупой будет якшаться с Мацудой. И вообще. Только посмотри на него.  
Имаи снова обернулся. Сакураи – встрепанный, с торчащими дыбом волосами, со свежей ссадиной на брови,– смотрел в окно с отрешенным видом, не замечая ничего вокруг. Красивый. Яркой, откровенной, опасной красотой. И он совсем не выглядел глупым, просто максимально отстраненным и незаинтересованным.  
– Думаешь, с таким лицом его еще не оприходовал Янаги? Думаешь, его там вообще для чего держат?  
– Он высокий и сильный, – пробормотал Имаи. – Может быть, он хороший боец.  
– Даже если он и хороший боец… Были бы у него хоть какие-то амбиции, он бы не ходил в этом тряпье и вел себя совершенно иначе. Но, поверь мне, его держат в банде явно для развлечения.  
Имаи стиснул зубы, пережидая нетипичный для себя приступ злости.  
– Я понимаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, – сказал он наконец. – Но не говори так о нем, пожалуйста.  
Араки посмотрел на него с тревогой.  
– Если ты попытаешься к нему подкатить, Янаги узнает, – сказал он тихо и настойчиво. – Тебе достанется. А Сакураи достанется еще сильней – он сейчас там остался самым младшим, и если Янаги уже заявил на него права, никто не вступится.  
Это была откровенная манипуляция, но Араки знал, о чем говорил: его старший брат провел в банде пять лет, пока не взялся за ум и не ушел – пришлось уехать в другой город, на самый север Хоккайдо, где его никто не знал. Араки хорошо представлял себе, как функционируют такие группы изнутри, знал, как строятся отношения между членами, знал, какого типа люди прибиваются к ним. Араки не одобрял его увлечения, потому что был слишком пристрастен, а Имаи вот уже несколько месяцев не мог думать ни о чем, кроме как о Сакураи. Атсуши. Аччан – так его называли редкие приятели.  
Нет, конечно же, это было преувеличением. Он мог думать и думал о других вещах: о химических опытах, о прочитанной манге, о выведшейся на днях из куколки бабочке, о новой музыке, об очередной поездке в Токио и о том, как купить нелегальную выпивку для выходных, когда они с Араки и еще парой знакомых запланировали поход в горы. Но один взгляд на Сакураи, один его взмах ресниц – густых, отбрасывающих сизую тень на высокие смуглые скулы, одно движение его рта – крупного, с прихотливо вырезанными губами, с подрагивающим в презрительной усмешке уголком – и в голове Имаи оставалась гулкая пустота с далеко бьющимся пульсом. Он еще никогда такого не испытывал. И он не мог принять то, что человек, вызывающий в нем такие чувства, может оказаться глупым. В их с Араки картине мира глупость считалась одним из самых отвратительных пороков, и Сакураи мог быть каким угодно: жестоким, заносчивым, обслуживающим хоть всю банду Мацуды, но только не глупым. В глубине души Имаи все равно был уверен, что Сакураи идеален, прекрасно осознавал, что необъективен, и чихать хотел на объективность. Он не собирался ни к кому подкатывать: судя по всему, Сакураи даже не в курсе его существования, а Имаи не хотел выглядеть нелепо и жалко рядом с ним. Но смотреть ему никто запретить не мог. 

Случай, огромная удача.  
Накануне он ходил с друзьями в храм помолиться о благополучном исходе предстоящих экзаменов и вытащил омикудзи, обещающее большую удачу. Имаи особо не верил в предсказания, но ему одному из всех достался настолько счастливый билет, так что он его припрятал, просто на всякий случай.  
Когда на следующее утро по школе разлетелась новость о том, что банда Мацуды допрыгалась, и все ее члены отправились в разборку… Имаи тогда сидел за партой, упершись взглядом в исчерченную поколениями учеников столешницу, и в каком-то тотальном душевном онемении пытался уложить в голове факт, что Сакураи – нет. Больше – нет. Все. Теперь не имеет значения, каким он был, потому что Имаи этого уже никогда не узнает…  
К счастью, он так и не успел осознать эту мысль до конца, – Сакураи вошел в класс с привычным холодно-независимым видом, ни на кого не глядя прошел между сторонящихся одноклассников в дальний угол и сел за свою парту. Разговоры возобновились не сразу, некоторое время все молчали, глядя ему вслед. Но Имаи не обернулся, как многие. Ему было достаточно, что Сакураи жив вопреки всем слухам. Удача сработала.  
Он не помнил, как прошел урок, потому что думал только о том, как все могло закончиться. Человек, в которого он влюблен (Имаи предпочитал быть с собой честным), мог умереть, а он даже не попытался с ним заговорить, ни разу. А что, если боги послали ему шанс? Более ясного послания и выдумать нельзя: иди и сделай наконец что-то.  
Однако, оказалось, что удача богов чудесным спасением Сакураи не исчерпалась.  
Во время перемены они курили и обсуждали произошедшее с Араки, первоклассником Ютой и его молчаливым другом, имя которого Имаи никак не мог запомнить. Вернее, обсуждал Юта, потрясенный случившимся; оказалось, что он хорошо знаком и с Сакураи, и с Мори – другим участником банды Мацуды. Имаи только внимательно слушал, ему всегда было интересно узнать хоть что-нибудь новое про Сакураи, но по понятным причинам демонстрировать этот интерес не хотелось. И в самый драматический момент, когда Юта пересказывал услышанные где-то сплетни об отношениях Сакураи и Мори, и как тот кроваво отбивал симпатичного кохая у жадного до мальчиков Янаги, и как Сакураи всегда ездил на байке только с Мори, и что это на самом деле значит, и о том, какой этот Мори красивый, богатый и все такое… Имаи, кажется, впервые в жизни корежило от ревности и желания попросить Юту заткнуться, но он опять же не мог этого сделать. И именно в этот момент Сакураи собственной персоной вывернул из-за угла и хмуро уставился на них, явно не ожидая здесь увидеть. Хигучи едва не захлебнулся на полуслове, но быстро сориентировался и разулыбался. А Имаи внезапно понял, что ему не страшно и даже почти не трясет от волнения. Он просто предложил Сакураи закурить, а тот сразу же согласился.  
Хигучи как обычно болтал, Сакураи отвечал привычно сдержанно, но отзвуки досады и не до конца отпустившего страха читались в его ломких интонациях. А когда Имаи прямо и откровенно, при всех, предложил если не дружбу, то хотя бы приятельство… Во взгляде Сакураи мелькнуло что-то, что он не смог тогда расшифровать. А потом – сильно потом – понял, что это была растерянность. И надежда.  
– Большая удача, – с горьким сарказмом заметил Араки тем же вечером. – Омикудзи не соврало.  
– О чем ты?  
– Сакураи лишился вожака и покровителя и сейчас в поиске новых. Это твой шанс.  
– Когда ты так говоришь, это звучит мерзко.  
Араки помолчал, явно пытаясь удержаться и не сказать все, что он думает.  
– Я просто надеюсь, что узнав его поближе, ты в результате разочаруешься в своем идоле, – произнес он наконец.  
– А, может, наоборот, ты очаруешься? Ты ведь тоже ничего о нем не знаешь.  
Араки прикусил губу, мрачно глядя на него, но потом через силу кивнул.  
– Возможно, ты прав. Честно, я буду рад, если ты окажешься прав.  
Имаи тогда улыбнулся и даже потрепал его по плечу, что между ними было особо не заведено. Араки был хорошим другом. Лучшим. Он правда беспокоился, и Имаи старался прислушиваться к его мнению, понимая, что сам сейчас катастрофически субъективен.  
Они с Араки дружили с первого класса начальной школы. Как встали в первый же день в пару, идя за учительницей по коридорам в класс, так с тех пор почти и не разлучались. Наверное, Араки был единственным, в ком Имаи сразу же признал своего. С кем он начал разговаривать. Со стороны так, наверное, не казалось, но на самом деле он был общительным. Вернее, ему все время был нужен рядом кто-то, с кем можно обсудить новую информацию, поделиться идеей, показать, что получилось. Имаи мало разговаривал, но без чужого внимательного присутствия рядом ему было пусто и… бессмысленно? Зато вдвоем они моментально начали изобретать массу увлекательных занятий: сочиняли истории, рисовали мангу, слушали музыку и даже собирали настоящего робота. Притом, что сам Араки вне их общения был тоже ребенком замкнутым и тихим, первое время их матери считали, что они оба придумали себе воображаемых друзей. И даже немного беспокоились, пока, наконец, не познакомились и не выяснили, что и Имаи, и Араки – вполне себе настоящие ребята.  
До недавнего времени у них было общим почти все: взгляды, увлечения, планы. Они органично уравновешивали друг друга: Имаи узнавал новое, придумывал схемы и объяснял, как они работают, а Араки подкидывал идеи, питал своим энтузиазмом и объяснял, как работают люди вокруг. Потому что за прошедшие десять лет знакомства Имаи так и не стал лучше понимать других. Те детские недоверие и страх, которые зародились в нем после смерти котенка, постепенно ушли, но, вероятно, сказались годы, когда он мог общаться по душам буквально с одним единственным человеком – он привык. Это было удобно, и даже когда в старшей школе вокруг Имаи начал крутиться разный народ, менее близкими с Араки они не стали, скорее даже наоборот: теперь во множестве социальных взаимодействий он еще сильней нуждался в поддержке друга и еще больше интересных штук мог придумать из-за увеличившегося потока поступающей информации.  
Даже когда Араки влюбился и какое-то время встречался с девушкой, ничего между ними не изменилось, просто в их походы в горы и поездки в соседний Такасаки или Токио добавилась девушка. Имаи был уверен, что, когда влюбится сам, это тоже пройдет безболезненно для их дружбы… Но его угораздило влюбиться в Сакураи, и покладистый до этого Араки буквально взвился на дыбы. Ему не нравилось в Сакураи все: его характер, его поведение, его отношение к учебе, его манера говорить, даже его внешность. И это абсолютное, непримиримое отрицание странным образом будило в душе Имаи протест и еще более острое любопытство к предмету своего увлечения.  
Да, он старался прислушиваться к словам Араки – за все время их общения тот очень редко ошибался в своих оценках других людей. Но… Время шло, Сакураи приходил к нему домой, сначала в компании, потом иногда и один. Они не особо тесно общались, тот тоже был замкнутым и молчаливым, но, как Имаи ни присматривался, он не мог найти в объекте своей любви ни одного отталкивающего качества. Наверное, это говорило только о том, что эмоции и физическая тяга подчинили его разум, но Сакураи – Аччаном – невозможно было не любоваться.  
Он был красивым. Самый красивый парень из всех, кого Имаи когда-либо видел, даже если считать айдолов с телеканалов. И никаких неприятных хулиганских замашек, которых опасался Араки. Аччан был удивительно эстетичен в каждом своем жесте. Он не мог позволить себе шмыгать носом, или по-дурацки заржать, или замереть с комично приоткрытым ртом, или сделать еще что-то некрасивое. Было ощущение, что он контролирует каждый свой шаг, каждую улыбку и фразу. И это у него почему-то выходило совсем не натужно, очень естественно. Так вели себя красивые девушки, которые знают себе цену.  
Аччан, в общем, больше походил поведением на девушку. В его взглядах и медленных улыбках было что-то плавно-текучее, ускользающее, от чего щемило сердце. При этом он мог вскинуться на любую сомнительную фразу в свой адрес, и в такие моменты его глаза загорались настолько темным огнем, что Имаи спешил вмешаться и погасить начинающийся конфликт в зародыше. Ему совсем не хотелось узнать, на что способен Аччан, когда чувствует угрозу. В первый раз он даже опасался, что тот не захочет отступить – Имаи бы не знал, что делать в такой ситуации. Драться он точно не умел и не хотел. Но темный огонь Аччана послушно гас от первого же тихого слова Имаи, он, как одернутый пес, отступал к ноге хозяина и с подчеркнутым презрением отворачивался от раздражителя.  
Это немного пугало – и всегда готовая выплеснуться агрессия, и демонстративное повиновение. Но вместе с тем и кружило голову. Араки был прав: Сакураи искал нового вожака и нашел его в лице Имаи, иногда это ощущалось слишком ясно, чтобы отрицать очевидное, и Имаи не знал, какие чувства испытывать по этому поводу.  
– Радуйся, – посоветовал ему Араки, чем далее, тем более скептично настроенный в отношении его влюбленности. У него самого взаимодействие с Аччаном не складывалось, тот избегал сближения, звериным чутьем отсекая негатив в свою сторону. – Теперь ты вместо Мори или Мацуды. Только пальцами щелкни, и он перед тобой ноги раздвинет.  
Как же Имаи это злило. И то, что Араки так говорил, и то… что он мог оказаться прав.  
Проблема была в том, что Имаи не знал. Он не понимал, как устроены люди, что их побуждает, что поощряет, а что, наоборот, обижает или отталкивает. С самого раннего детства рядом с ним всегда был Араки, который объяснял чужие реакции и подсказывал, как себя вести, и до сих пор у них не было никаких разногласий. Имаи никогда не злился на него, никогда не надеялся так страстно, что Араки окажется неправ в своих предположениях. Дело было даже не в том, что вот такой Аччан, ищущий покровительства и готовый платить за него телом, стал бы в его глазах чем-то плох или негоден. Нет, Имаи был далек от морализаторства и никогда никого не осуждал за сделанные в жизни выборы – у всех свои обстоятельства, у всех свои причины. Дело было только в том, что Имаи не чувствовал себя готовым к отношениям на подобной основе, даже дружеским, что уж говорить о романтических. Если честно, из него хреновый вожак, у него нет страсти подчинять людей, командовать ими, он никогда и ни в одном коллективе не был лидером – понятия не имел, как себя для этого нужно вести. Да и не хотелось ему. И если Аччану обязательно требуется крепкая рука… Имаи тут точно в пролете, невзирая на свою бушующую влюбленность…  
А влюбленность прогрессировала с каждым днем, с каждым часом. Чисто физическое влечение чем дальше, тем сильней обогащалось другими чувствами, клокотавшими внутри как коктейль в шейкере. Сочувствие, нежность, желание защитить, уважение – почти каждая их встреча добавляла что-то новое в этот калейдоскоп.  
К огромному облегчению и тайному восторгу Имаи, Аччан оказался совсем не глупым. Мало начитанным и насмотренным – да, но он с необычайной жаждой и признательностью поглощал все, чем Имаи с ним делился: от фильмов до музыки, от манги до художественных романов Старой Японии. Ему было интересно, на самом деле интересно – в отличие от большинства ребят, которые приходили просто потусить в компании. Как-то раз Имаи даже устроил дома просмотр файла коллекции одного из земных музеев: они бродили по залам, разглядывая экспонаты и слушая пояснения электронного гида, и Аччан был единственным из семерых, кто к концу не заснул. Они даже коротко обменялись впечатлениями после, а потом… Имаи сам не знал, что на него нашло, но он отдал Аччану своего самого первого хайдора. То есть…  
Он уже давно заметил, с какой нежностью Аччан обращается с механическими игрушками, так, будто те на самом деле были живыми. Как осторожно их гладит, как несмело улыбается, когда те тычутся мордочками в его лицо. Котенок был самой старой и самой простой из игрушек, но почему-то он полюбился Аччану сильней всех. И… именно тогда Имаи понял, что Аччан – такой человек, который имеет право обладать котенком не меньше него самого, а может, даже и больше.  
То, как дрогнули губы Аччана, когда он увидел протянутого ему котенка... То, какое озарение осветило его лицо… В тот момент Аччан впервые посмотрел на Имаи не просто как на вожака или лидера компании. Он посмотрел на него, как на какое-то высшее существо, как на бога, который может одарить благословением или наслать проклятье…  
Это было жутко и дичайшее захватывало.  
Умом Имаи понимал, что дело, скорее всего, в том, что этому человеку никогда и ничего не доставалось просто так – его не баловали, не дарили игрушек, не говорили добрых слов, не рассчитывая получить что-то взамен.  
Но какая-то глухая, слепая, иррациональная и очень жадная часть его горела огнем внутри, шипя: «Мой котенок! Это – мой котенок! Никому не позволю причинить ему вред!» – и речь шла совсем не о хайдоре.  
Имаи чувствовал, будто передал в чужие руки какую-то очень хрупкую и ценную часть себя. И понимал, что Аччан чувствует то же самое. И будет беречь его подарок ценой собственной жизни.  
И речь снова была совсем не о хайдоре…

С этого момента все и начало меняться. Имаи стал замечать на себе взгляды Аччана – удивленные, даже потрясенные. Теперь тот стал смотреть на него так, будто впервые разглядел в нем что-то настолько невероятное, что сам до конца не может поверить собственным глазам. Имаи не рассказал Араки про котенка, потому что тот бы наверняка сделал из этого очередные неприятные выводы. Он просто наслаждался тем, что большие, потусторонние, будто вечно повернутые внутрь и разглядывающие невидимые окружающим ландшафты глаза Аччана время от времени останавливались на нем в замешательстве, и в них снова читалась и растерянность, и надежда.  
Примерно в это же время они, наконец, созрели рассказать всем об идее с музыкальной группой. Вернее, рассказал как раз Араки, выбрав момент, когда Аччан по каким-то своим причинам не приходил уже несколько дней. Юта тут же возник с идеей, что его друг Хиде будет вокалистом, потому что он высокий и красивый. Имаи едва не покатился со смеху, глядя, как Араки терпеливо объясняет ему, что место вокалиста занято. Пусть не таким высоким и красивым, но увы. Хиде было предложено играть на барабанах, но он слишком сильно колебался даже несмотря на отчаянно шипящего и делающего большие глаза Юту. Тогда Имаи пришло в голову, что в группе может быть и два гитариста, и тот с облегчением согласился на этот вариант.  
Появившийся через пару недель Сакураи сходу ухватился за пустующую вакансию ударника, а Имаи наконец расслабился и успокоился. Они снова не обсудили это с Араки, но тут и обсуждать было нечего: тот рассчитывал, что Сакураи не успеет вписаться в группу. С некоторых пор Араки стал очень ревниво относиться ко всем их планам на двоих, подозревая, что Имаи хочет протащить своего фаворита во все, что они придумывали вдвоем только для себя. Имаи не то чтобы действительно этого хотел… Скорее, он просто хотел, чтобы Аччан присутствовал в его жизни. В любом качестве. И чем явственней тот демонстрировал свою заинтересованность быть рядом именно с Имаи, тем расслабленней он себя чувствовал. То, что это не нравилось Араки… было, конечно, досадно. Но в набирающей интенсивность эйфории влюбленности он не придавал этому особого значения.  
Ему казалось, что теперь Аччан ведет себя как-то по-особенному. Смотрит на него с новым оттенком бархата во взгляде, отчего между лопатками пробегает щекотка. Улыбается так тягуче, словно бы невзначай облизывает уголки губ кончиком языка, замирает с приоткрытым ртом и опущенными ресницами, и у Имаи ноет под ложечкой и тянет в паху.  
– Конечно, он тебя соблазняет, – сказал Араки утомленно. – Как умеет.  
– Думаешь, он… хочет? Меня?  
Араки фыркнул.  
– Он хочет с тобой переспать. Поверь мне, это очевидно уже всем. А вот хочет ли он тебя… это вопрос. Можешь выяснить: если у него будет стоять во время секса, значит, хочет.  
– Издеваешься?.. Что это вообще значит?  
Араки посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица.  
– Между прочим, я серьезно. Он может соблазнять тебя, может лечь под тебя, и ему даже может это понравиться, но не факт, что возбудит. Лучше рассмотреть такой вариант событий заранее, чтобы сильно не удивиться в процессе.  
Это звучало как какой-то бред, и Имаи, не оспаривая более высокой осведомленности Араки в вопросах секса, все-таки решил для себя, что в любом случае сначала убедится, что у Аччана стоит, а уж потом… потом будет видно.  
Впрочем, даже эти рассуждения оставались чисто умозрительными, потому что Имаи понятия не имел, как инициировать взаимодействие. Они обычно встречались не наедине, вокруг была куча народу, а в те редкие и короткие моменты, когда они оставались вдвоем, Имаи тормозил из-за боязни, что именно сейчас его поползновения будут неуместны. А сам Аччан инициативы к сближению не проявлял.  
Помог опять же случай: мать отправила Имаи разобрать барахло в кладовке, и там, среди гор старого ненужного мусора, обнаружился вполне работоспособный резонатор-поисковик, который отец когда-то принес с работы в качестве игрушки для него. Имаи помнил, что это был один из немногих дней в детстве, которые они с отцом провели вместе, играя в шахтеров: искали железную руду и другие сокровища, выясняли, что скрывают завалы старья в сарае, и обнаружили целый клад с посудой, которую мама, оказывается, давно потеряла. Было весело, и Имаи до сих пор помнил, как странно и страшно завывал и грохотал резонатор, реагируя на разные материалы.  
Тогда ему и пришла в голову эта идея: старая фабрика.  
В окрестностях Фудзиоки было целых два объекта, сохранившихся еще со времен первой колонизации: гигантский карьер, на дне которого, как шептались, до сих пор работала тайная лаборатория по производству чего-то невероятно секретного. И фабрика. То есть, все ее так называли: фабрика. На самом деле никто толком не знал, с какими целями был построен этот комплекс зданий. Возможно, там перерабатывали руду, которую добывали в карьере. А может быть, там производили какие-то изделия. Или же выращивали рыб. Экспериментировали с гиперпространственными перемещениями. Занимались клонированием частей тела.  
Одно было точно – если за пятьсот лет заброшенная фабрика не рассыпалась в прах, там могут найтись материалы с уникальным звуком, которого больше нигде не найдешь. И это было дико любопытно.

В тот вечер он, конечно же, облажался. Не удосужился посмотреть прогноз, а ведь на город явно шла буря. В общем-то, бури в этой части материка были делом привычным, вот только Фудзиока располагалась не слишком удачно на розе ветров, и бури часто приносили кислотный дождь с «комбината» – фабрики-тюрьмы поблизости, где производились ядовитые пластики. Обычно «комбинаты» ставили в пустынях, за пределами обитаемых районов, но этот был маленьким и старым, стоящим тут с тех времен, когда старую Фудзиоку уже разрушили, а новую еще не построили. Местные жители регулярно отправляли петиции в муниципалитет, чтобы «комбинат» наконец закрыли, и какое-то время назад его действительно перевели на половинную выработку, но так и не остановили окончательно. Так что вся Фудзиока и окрестности издавна были покрыты выжженной, ярко-желтой пылью, детям строго-настрого запрещали появляться на улице в дождь, а среди населения с многократно вычищенным от всех болезней геномом все чаще и чаще появлялись люди с хроническими заболеваниями.  
Имаи, конечно же, как и все восемнадцатилетние подростки, был уверен, что уж с ним-то точно ничего не случится, даже попади он под кислотный дождь, но путь до старой фабрики был неблизкий, а дорога уже на второй трети пути превратилась чавкающее серо-желтое месиво в мутном серо-желтом тумане.  
Ограда фабрики вынырнула из тумана неожиданно, Имаи остановился перевести дух, и тут из того же тумана на него выпрыгнул, будто молния, хищный черный ховер. Взвился на дыбы, едва не ударив волной антиграва, крутанулся под невозможным углом и замер боком – почти вплотную. Имаи так обалдел от этого почти циркового трюка, что даже не сразу сообразил, что едва жив остался. А уж когда разглядел, что за рулем был не кто иной как Сакураи собственной персоной, то и вовсе впал в состояние Алисы в Стране чудес. Он уже ничему не удивлялся и плыл по наитию, действуя так, будто наблюдает за собой со стороны.  
И правда: он бы сам никогда не решился сесть на байк вместе с Аччаном, обнять его, прижать ладонь к его холодной под мокрой рубахой груди и слушать стук сердца. Не сумел бы сказать ему это простое: «Ты красивый» – и смотреть с восторгом победителя, как Аччан опускает ресницы, загорается скулами и приоткрывает губы, будто бы ему стало тяжело дышать… Никогда и ни за что не смог бы просто взять и поцеловать, задохнуться от моментального возбуждения и такого искреннего, мощного порыва навстречу…  
Если бы Имаи хоть на секунду заподозрил, что Аччан не хочет, что просто делает вид… он бы сразу перестал. Ну, то есть, не сразу, потому что удержаться, когда Аччан наконец был в его руках, такой горячий, такой откровенный и на все согласный, было бы сложно. Но он бы не стал, честно, слишком ярко и болезненно отпечатались в памяти горькие слова Араки. Вот только Аччан мало того что стонал как заведенный, вышибая последние мозги и так едва державшего себя в руках Имаи, он еще и потянул за собой, опускаясь на отсыревшие футоны, разводя длинные ноги и глядя приглашающе снизу вверх. Имаи не мог не подумать о том, что, вероятно, на этих футонах всякое бывало. И, его бы воля, он бы отвел Аччана куда-нибудь в другое место, без ненужных и наверняка не самых приятных ассоциаций… Но тут Аччан поцеловал его снова, откидываясь навзничь, укладывая на себя, и Имаи больше не смог сдерживаться.  
У Аччана крепко стояло, он дрожал и закатывал глаза от прикосновений к члену, выгибался и стонал в голос, и сам Имаи не мог сдержать стонов, когда чуткие сильные руки ощупывали его во всех чувствительных местах, гладили, нажимали и нежили. Аччан кончил первым: он вскрикнул жалобно и потерянно, цепляясь за плечо Имаи, по руке потекло теплое. У него было настолько ошеломленное лицо в этот момент, что Имаи, кажется, кончил следом только из-за этого выражения испуганного удивления на лице Аччана.  
Смущение накатило сразу же после оргазма: он понятия не имел, что следует делать дальше в такой ситуации. Но Аччан и тут выручил его, заговорив о чем-то совершенно обычном, бытовом. Будто бы все так, как и должно быть, будто бы они уже сотню раз делали такое друг с другом и нечего стесняться…  
И тогда, и позже Имаи не мог не задумываться о том, правду ли ему сказал Аччан. О том, что он просто нравится. И дело совсем не в том, что Сакураи считает его своим новым вожаком, которому нужно уступать, если тот захочет близости. У Имаи было не так уж много опыта, но Аччан не выглядел как человек, который уступает. Совсем.  
Они встречались – для репетиций и для секса, и у Имаи чем дальше, тем сильней шла кругом голова от того, что вытворял с ним Аччан, от того, на что он на самом деле был готов. Это пугало – Имаи все еще не был уверен, что мотивы Сакураи далеки от банальной признательности и желания угодить. То, что он мгновенно возбуждался и стонал, захлебываясь, от прикосновений Имаи, то, как он самозабвенно целовался и толкался в руку, почти скуля, убеждало лишь в сам момент близости, а после черные сомнения так и разъедали душу.  
Конечно же, дело было и в Араки: сложно было не заметить, что они с Аччаном остаются после репетиций вдвоем, так что он сделал свои выводы и первое время сдерживался и молчал, за что Имаи был ему очень благодарен, но понимал, что тот именно сдерживается. Выразительных взглядов и многозначительных хмыканий это не отменяло, да и зерна сомнения были брошены в почву заранее и теперь давали свои всходы. Казалось бы, разве Имаи настолько плох, что не может понравиться сам по себе? До сих пор у него не было комплексов на тему своей привлекательности – он никогда не задумывался о ней. Но рядом с броско, ярко красивым Сакураи мысль о своей уместности в контексте возникала из раза в раз. Разумеется, такой мыслью Имаи ни с кем не делился, даже с Араки – особенно с Араки. Из-за того, что тот не принимал Аччана, доверие между ними не то чтобы пошатнулось, но существенно сократило свои площади. Теперь Имаи о многом не хотелось говорить лучшему другу – он знал, что услышит в ответ, и это его не устраивало. Поначалу было непривычно без постоянного критического взгляда со стороны, Имаи чувствовал себя растерянным и запутавшимся в хитросплетениях чужих поведенческих реакций, но со временем приноровился, собирая и систематизируя увиденное и услышанное. Это оказалось неожиданно увлекательно, хотя с некоторыми вопросами он до сих пор не знал, к кому обратиться, кроме него...

– Ты обращаешься с ним, как с умственно отсталым, – ответил Араки неохотно. Он вообще в последнее время неохотно говорил об Аччане, ему, как и Имаи, не хотелось конфликтов. – Я, конечно, говорил, что он тупой, но не до такой же степени.  
– Он просто не понимает, чего хочет.  
– Ему восемнадцать. Он хочет трахаться. Странно, что ты этого не хочешь.  
– Я хочу! И мы… мы делаем это. Просто без… не так.  
– «Делаем это», – передразнил его Араки со вздохом. – Твой Аччан не помрет, если ты его наконец трахнешь. Даже обрадуется. «Вожак меня пометил!»  
– Вот именно этого я и боюсь, – тихо сказал Имаи. – Что он воспринимает меня так. И хочет только поэтому.  
Араки посмотрел на него мрачно.  
– Я пожалею, что это говорю, но… ты не думал, что для таких, как он, это единственный способ кого-то хотеть?  
– Каких – таких? – голос дрогнул.  
– Сломанных. Зависимых. Диких зверенышей. Ты уже посадил его себе на шею, и он с нее не слезет по своей воле никогда. Если, конечно, не найдет более выносливую и высокую.  
– Он не такой, – запротестовал Имаи, это было безнадежно, это было безнадежный разговор, Араки будто видел вместо Сакураи что-то свое, какое-то отвратительное, глубоко ненавистное чудовище, и Имаи никакими силами не мог его переубедить.  
– Они все такие. Готовые давать за защиту и внимание. Мелкие шестерки, которые никогда не станут вожаками – только чьими-то прихвостнями…  
Кажется, Имаи никогда столько не злился в своей жизни, сколько в последние месяцы при разговорах с лучшим другом.  
– Замолчи, – сказал он жестко. И все-таки добавил, не удержавшись: – Аччан – не Цубаса.  
Араки отвернулся, морщась.  
– Думаешь, они сильно отличаются? – его голос звучал надломлено.  
– Ты поэтому так против него настроен?  
– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты закончил так же, как мой брат. Они такие милые, такие несчастные, как бездомные щенята, их хочется взять на ручки, отмыть, накормить, оставить у себя дома… Но в решающий момент Сакураи тебя предаст и переметнется: из корысти, из страха или даже из лучших побуждений – это неважно. Он подставит тебя в тот момент, когда ты будешь в нем полностью уверен, когда ты начнешь на него полагаться, когда будешь в нем нуждаться…  
– Если ты так в этом уверен, почему хочешь, чтобы я его… присвоил?  
– Потому что это единственный способ добиться от него лояльности. Без гарантий, но хоть что-то, – Араки посмотрел на него в упор. – Конечно, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты его бросил. Но ты ведь этого не сделаешь?  
– Нет, – твердо ответил Имаи. Даже подумать было страшно – отказаться от Аччана сейчас. Год назад, даже полгода – возможно, но сейчас, когда они были так близки, когда Имаи помнил вкус его слюны и запах его пота, а от звуков его смеха в груди сжималась и дрожала заведенная до предела пружина…  
– Тогда трахни его. И вам обоим на какое-то время станет легче.  
Имаи помолчал.  
– А если я хочу, чтобы он? – сказал он тихо.  
– Что – он?  
– Чтобы он меня трахнул.  
– Даже не думай, – быстро сказал Араки. – Серьезно, Хисаши, не делай этого. Не позволяй ему.  
– Это просто секс.  
– Это для тебя просто секс. А для него это – власть. Он решит, что ему все можно, и будет о тебя ноги вытирать.  
В груди неприятно заныло.  
– Спасибо, старшая сестра, за мудрые советы, – через силу усмехнулся Имаи. – Теперь я знаю, как вести себя с мальчиками.  
– Смейся, смейся, – отмахнулся Араки. – Твой Аччан понимает только язык силы. Кто сверху, тот и командует.  
– Но я не хочу командовать…  
Араки бросил на него взгляд.  
– Хочешь, – коротко сказал он. – Просто не так. Ты думаешь, что если будешь его направлять и удобрять, из него вырастет что-то чудесное.  
– А теперь мы перешли на огородные метафоры…  
– Хочешь огородных метафор? Ты думаешь, что он – прекрасная роза с парой шипов. А он – крапива, которая жалит и заполоняет собой все вокруг.  
– Что-то у меня уже ощущение, что ты ревнуешь, – тихо сказал Имаи, и Араки осекся, отвернулся.  
– Может быть и ревную, – сказал он наконец. – Раньше твое увлечение им не занимало тебя так сильно. С того момента, как он стал ходить к тебе… такое ощущение, что ты думаешь только о нем.  
– Неправда.  
– Я знаю, что неправда. Но мои чувства… наверное, я действительно чувствую, что ты отстранился от наших общих дел и планов. И ревную. Особенно потому, что твой объект увлечения… мне кажется, он тебя совсем не достоин. Он примитивен, агрессивен и дурно воспитан. И опасен. И твоя слабость к нему…  
– Я люблю его, – перебил его Имаи. Араки обернулся и снова обреченно отвел взгляд.  
– Но это не значит… мы с тобой все равно – лучшие друзья. Просто… я люблю его.  
Араки медленно кивнул. И снова отвернулся, будто ему было тяжело держать лицо перед Имаи.

К его удивлению, после этого разговора Араки практически перестал говорить о Сакураи. То ли наконец смирился с тем, что Имаи так неудобно влип, то ли был уверен, что со временем он прозреет. Подростковые влюбленности заканчиваются быстро – Имаи это видел на примере своих знакомых. Но, как и все подростки в его возрасте, был уверен, что у него это иначе. У него – уж точно навсегда. А вот насчет Сакураи…  
Может быть, Араки и был прав, хотя бы в том, что Аччану нужен секс только для того, чтобы закрепить право Имаи на него. И в этом случае Имаи тем более не хотел предпринимать никаких действий. Он не собирался присваивать Аччана. Не собирался ввязываться в ритуалы, которых не понимает. Он хотел, чтобы в том случае, если Аччан вдруг влюбится в кого-то другого, он мог уйти спокойно, не будучи связанным какой-то там мифической клятвой верности. То есть… конечно же, он не хотел, чтобы Сакураи уходил! Но Имаи хотел, чтобы у него была такая возможность. Свобода. Он сам ничего не ценил выше, чем свободу, и подчинить себе другого человека, запереть обязательствами и клятвами в угоду своим интересам для него было все равно что посадить Аччана в подвал и приковать цепью. Дико. Отвратительно.  
Условности их непроговариваемых отношений очень сильно раздражали. Имаи никогда не мог быть уверен, делает Аччан что-то потому что ему так хочется или потому что так положено делать по «правилам». Поэтому он просто старался честно доставлять удовольствие человеку, в которого был влюблен, а все остальное… Все остальное пусть будет как будет.  
Тем более, что Аччан медленно, но верно начал меняться. Если сначала он приходил к Имаи просто чтобы убить время, сидя в углу и играя с хайдорами, то теперь он приходил и принимался копаться на полках или в файлах, выбирая себе мангу, фильм или книжку. И чем дальше, тем реже он бездумно следовал чужим рекомендациям и тем более явно проявлялся его собственный вкус. Аччану нравились истории мрачные и болезненные, с потайными, но бурными страстями, с трагическими поворотами и грустными финалами. Однажды он рассказал Имаи о самом ярком впечатлении своего детства, это был фильм о войне, случившейся почти триста лет тому назад. То место, где сейчас находилась Фудзиока, было полностью уничтожено во время бомбежек вместе со старым городом. Термические бомбы мало того что убили всех жителей и разрушили перевезенные еще с Земли дома и святилища, они к тому же выжгли и сплавили в безжизненное стекло несколько сотен гектаров плодородной почвы. Имаи потом тоже посмотрел этот фильм, и да, впечатление он производил жутковатое. Съемки были в основном документальными, и так странно было видеть людей, живших триста лет назад, и то, что от них осталось – километры и километры черной пустыни, будто залитой выплеснувшейся из недр планеты магмой. Во второй части фильма рассказывалось о том, как восстанавливали почву и город, что сначала думали, что восстановить почву невозможно, и планировали перенести Фудзиоку в другое место. Но потом все-таки изобрели способ, и потом отстраивали все так, как было раньше. Вот только святилища было уже не восстановить – погибли вековые, привезенные с Земли деревья, служившие местами обитания ками, были уничтожены святыни. И еще долго жителям новой Фудзиоки приходилось ездить за благословением богов в соседние города… Имаи невероятно захватил этот фильм, особенно его вторая часть, настоящий гимн науке и человеческому трудолюбию. А вот Аччану больше по душе была первая – реквием по жертвам войны. Ему всегда нравилось что-то такое, невозможно трагичное и рвущее сердце.  
Несмотря на такую особенность, сам по себе, в компании, Аччан был вполне жизнерадостен. Он даже начал смеяться. Вернее, Имаи подозревал, что тот просто стал позволять себе смеяться в его присутствии. Томные обольстительные улыбки и текучие взгляды никуда не делись, но Аччан будто бы расширил для себя диапазон позволяемых реакций – и теперь часто загорался как лампочка, его глаза вспыхивали, а лицо словно освещалось изнутри. И во взаимодействии с остальными ребятами что-то изменилось, будто бы… будто бы Аччан стал мягче, расслабленней. Понемногу уходила его настороженность и готовность к немедленной ответной агрессии. Он начал шутить, иногда легко, иногда достаточно язвительно и колко, он вообще стал больше разговаривать – только в очень узком кругу своих, но тем не менее.  
Была и еще одна вещь, на которую Имаи не знал, как реагировать. Она больше касалась его самого, но и без Аччана тут, конечно же, не обошлось. Все сильней расслабляясь и оттаивая в компании, прежде податливый и послушный во время их интимных встреч Сакураи иногда делал такие вещи, вызывал такие эмоции и побуждения, что Имаи становилось страшно – в основном из-за того, что он не ожидал от себя подобной реакции.

Они старались особо не трогать друг друга на людях и вообще вне безопасного пространства старой фабрики. Ржавые ворота лязгали за их спинами, и весь мир будто схлопывался в пустоту и ничто за пределами этих ворот. Наступало время и место только для них, и Имаи чувствовал, будто запускает руки по локоть во влажный жар трепещущего желания Аччана, будто плавится сам в сильных и требовательных объятиях. Разум отключался, оставалось только тело и сияющая, будто миллиард невидимых звезд, влюбленность.  
Фабрика была их потайным местом, домом их чувств и желаний. Но время от времени встреч на фабрике становилось мало. Имаи понимал, что дело в возрасте: тело бунтовало, бомбардируя мозг гормонами, и приступы то невероятной щемящей нежности, то кристально чистой похоти скручивали их иногда в самых неподходящих для этого местах.  
В тот раз они просто курили во время перемены – в том самом закутке за хозяйственной пристройкой, в котором заговорили друг с другом в первый раз. Только сейчас никого больше с ними не было, и Имаи тянул сладковатый дым, не в силах отвести взгляда от лица Аччана. Они молчали, потому что все было понятно без слов, Имаи видел, как пальцы Аччана подрагивают, как сжимаются полные мягкие губы, обнимая фильтр сигареты, и в бурлящем мозгу одна за другой проносились картинки самого непристойного содержания. Как бы Имаи хотел, чтобы тот коснулся его этими губами там, внизу. Тысячу раз уже представлял и ругал себя, что тогда, в единственный раз, когда Аччан сам захотел и предложил, отказался. Тогда это казалось совершенно неприемлемым. Сейчас… наверное, тоже, но как же хотелось!  
– Что? – все-таки не выдержал Аччан, вскидывая обнаженно-воспаленный взгляд. Одно слово, и он все сделает так, как ты хочешь. Можно даже не говорить, просто опустить ему ладонь на затылок, чуть надавливая… Имаи был уверен, что Аччан без раздумий опустится на колени прямо здесь. И возьмет в рот практически у всех на виду. И именно потому, что это было так очевидно, этого ни в коем случае нельзя было делать.  
– Ты красивый, – сказал Имаи, не в силах удержать это внутри. Аччан сглотнул, шагнул ближе, роняя сигарету на землю, – всего-то полшага, между ними почти не оставалось пространства, не заполненного разрядами электричества. Имаи едва удержал всхлип, когда Аччан нерешительно поднял руку, подрагивающими пальцами провел по его щеке.  
– Это ты красивый, – сказал он болезненно надорванным голосом. На его лице была такая отчаянная жажда, что Имаи моментально поплыл. Он попытался было отстраниться, но Аччан неожиданно жестко схватил его за подбородок и впился ртом в удивленно приоткрытые губы. Имаи невольно дернулся, и Аччан прижал его к себе, фиксируя, не давая вырваться, жадно целуя, и от этой его неприкрытой нужды внутри что-то вспыхнуло так ярко, что держать себя в руках стало невозможно. Голова кружилась, ноги подкашивались, Аччан прижимался плотно и жестко, его твердый член даже сквозь школьную форму отчетливо упирался в живот, и Имаи внезапно так ясно представил его внутри, и себя – опрокинутого и распятого под этим жестким, сильным, совершенно бескомпромиссным телом… что испугался от плеснувшего в лицо жара. Он сильно толкнул Аччана в грудь, тот попытался было его удержать, но будто опомнился в ту же секунду, разжал руки и поспешно отступил на шаг, глядя на Имаи почти с ужасом.  
– Прости, – прошептал он мгновенно побелевшими губами. – Прости, прости…  
– Все нормально, – оборвал его Имаи, прижал ладонь к саднящему рту, стирая их общую слюну, их общее зашкаливающее вожделение.  
– Я не хотел…  
– Нет, ты хотел, – сказал Имаи, криво усмехаясь, и заставил себя поднять глаза, посмотреть в бледное испуганное лицо. – И я тоже хотел. Но не так.  
Аччан зажмурился, сглатывая и кивая.  
– Конечно. Прости. Я знаю правила.  
Имаи помотал головой. Аччан вечно знал правила, о которых Имаи даже не подозревал.  
– Потом, хорошо? Не здесь.  
– Конечно, – повторил Аччан, отступая еще дальше, опуская голову. Было жестоко отправлять его от себя в таком состоянии, но Имаи впервые с начала их связи действительно испугался. Не Аччана – себя. Он всегда, в любых обстоятельствах мог себя контролировать. А сейчас – не мог. Почти сдался чужой воле и собственному телу… кто вообще мог подумать, что желание может быть настолько сокрушительным? 

Очень раздражала эта двойная жизнь. Имаи сам не понял, как затонул в ней по уши: с Араки они обсуждали перспективы своего переезда в Токио – в какой колледж поступать, как подрабатывать, какую музыку играть и как раскручивать новую группу в столице. А с Аччаном этой темы никогда не касались. Вернее, они в принципе мало разговаривали – Имаи до сих пор болтать взахлеб умел только с Араки. Но даже случайно он никогда не упоминал о грядущем переезде и поступлении. Это не было тайной, просто… Имаи опасался. Опасался, что Аччан расстроится, и между ними повиснет какое-то неприятие, упрек, а он ничего не сумеет с этим сделать. И еще было стыдно, непонятно почему, будто бы Имаи врал все это время. А он не врал – в те дни, когда это решение принималось и обсуждалось, они еще не были знакомы с Аччаном. А потом… странно было бы внезапно посреди их медленно и непонятно развивающихся отношений сказать: «Кстати, после выпуска я уезжаю в Токио». Это бы прозвучало как: «Не привязывайся ко мне» или даже «Я хочу пользоваться твоим телом ближайшие полгода, а потом ты мне станешь не нужен». А это бы не было правдой. Имаи понятия не имел, как, но он хотел сохранить их связь. Ему не хватало Аччана каждую минуту, проведенную порознь, и даже в те моменты, когда они просто находились в одной комнате, среди других людей, Имаи чувствовал, как ему мало. Взглядов, прикосновений. Улыбок, направленных только на него. Хотя в любой компании Аччан незримо помещал его в фокус своего внимания и все, что делал или говорил, делал и говорил с оглядкой на него, на его мнение, в ожидании его одобрения… Имаи все равно было мало.  
Это была плотская всепоглощающая нужда, именно поэтому ее было так сложно удовлетворить. И это была эмоциональная, острая и болезненная нужда, удовлетворить которую он мог в любой момент, но если бы сделал это, презирал себя до конца жизни.  
Имаи иногда хотелось жутких вещей. Он не собирался даже фантазировать на эти темы, предполагая, что потом уже точно не сможет отвязаться от отвратительных образов. Так было нельзя – ни с кем, но особенно – с Аччаном нельзя, потому что, судя по всему, с ним раньше обращались только так, и он даже не поймет, насколько это чудовищно и отвратительно. Он не станет сопротивляться. Он с удовольствием и радостью даст Имаи все, что тот попросит, и… и это обесценит все, что у них есть. Сведет любовь Имаи до привычной схемы подчинения сильному. А Имаи… он не хотел от Аччана подчинения. Вернее, он хотел совсем не такого подчинения. Имаи понимал, что ему просто не хватает опыта и знаний, чтобы хотя бы сформулировать свои желания, и поэтому старался действовать как можно осторожней, чтоб не попасть впросак. Чтобы ничего не испортить. Старался держать себя в руках, изнывая от смутного, но очень сильного желания.

И из-за его нерешительности и мучительных размышлений о том, как будет правильно, в первый раз Аччан просто вынудил его. Потребовал, чтобы Имаи, наконец, его взял, воспользовавшись моментом, когда он был растерян, подавлен и чувствовал себя виноватым. Он, наконец, признался в том, что уезжает в Токио – оставалось меньше недели, дальше тянуть было нельзя. Все, что он чувствовал тогда – это досаду на себя, стыд и желание загладить свою вину. А Аччан… Аччан плакал. Имаи никогда не видел, чтобы он плакал до этого, и… он был готов на все, лишь бы тот перестал. Потому что это было страшно. Просто жутко от обреченности на лице Аччана. Тот больше не верил ни единому его слову. Как будто это нечаянное вранье разметало все хрупкое доверие, что они выстраивали между собой месяцами.  
– Трахни меня, – попросил Аччан, глядя на него почти с отчаяньем. Ему было нужно что-то повесомей слов. Настоящее обещание, которому он все равно не поверит, но хоть ненадолго утешится. Настоящая близость, которая для Имаи значила так мало, а для него – почти все.  
Было сложно – протиснуться в судорожно сжатое тело, не кончить сразу же от тесноты и жара, попытаться сделать это если не приятным, то хотя бы не слишком болезненным для Аччана. Быстро кончив, Имаи безо всякой надежды коснулся его паха – ничего. А все равно странно показалось: всегда, когда Имаи прикасался к его члену, он или уже крепко стоял, или моментально наливался тугой тяжестью. А тут – ничего. Наверное, было слишком больно.  
– Нет, не больно, – сказал Аччан, это вранье прозвучало так привычно и успокаивающе, что Имаи тут же задался вопросом: а о чем Аччан врал ему раньше? Просто чтобы не расстраивать. Очень неприятная мысль.  
Напряженное от дискомфорта тело постепенно расслаблялось под поцелуями и прикосновениями, приятными словами – Имаи уже знал, что говорить, чтобы Аччан тихонько замирал и робко улыбался в ответ, будто не верит тому, что слышит. Неудача не давала покоя, нужно было попробовать еще раз, нужно было, чтобы Аччану понравилось.  
Тот не стал сопротивляться, перевернулся на живот, открываясь, подставляясь доверчиво. Он уже не зажимался так, как в первый раз, он тихо вздыхал, и Имаи видел, что он почти улыбается, закрыв глаза. В этот раз было действительно приятно, Аччан стал внутри мягче, сперма помогала скользить лучше, и на какое-то время Имаи потерял голову, целуя и прикусывая его шею, плечи, вталкиваясь внутрь под корень, сжимая и оглаживая сильное мускулистое тело под собой. Даже мелькнула мысль, что сейчас – все правильно, как положено, потому что не могло быть неправильным это горячечное движение, соль под языком, сводящий с ума аромат волос на затылке, прерывистое дыхание в ответ…  
Отрезвление наступило сразу после разрядки, когда он понял, что опять сделал все только для себя, а Аччан так и лежит, почти улыбаясь, только чуть поверхностней дыша. Ему не было хорошо. Но хотя бы уже не было откровенно плохо.  
Перевернув на спину, Имаи попытался приласкать его рукой, но Аччан с мягкой, почти извиняющейся улыбкой отвел его ладонь в сторону. На какую-то долю секунды Имаи испугался, что все испортил окончательно, но тот прижался к нему всем телом, уткнулся носом в шею и замер, обхватив руками. Имаи чувствовал, как по коже щекотно ползет влага – Аччан плакал абсолютно беззвучно, даже не сбиваясь дыханием. Страшно было думать о том, почему он умеет плакать настолько незаметно, и Имаи тут же прогнал от себя эту мысль. Он обнял Аччана в ответ, прижался губами к его волосам, и через какое-то время тот перестал, едва ощутимо расслабился в объятиях. Наверное, он даже заснул – Имаи старался не шевелиться.  
Нужно научиться, подумал Имаи. Это не значит, что он не хочет. Я просто не умею как следует. Дело практики…  
Это были сумбурные мысли, вываливающиеся на него из белизны полного отсутствия понимания того, что произошло. Его первый опыт, первый полноценный секс – он не принес ничего кроме досады, неловкости и огромного разочарования в себе, потому что в какой-то момент ему захотелось отстраниться от Аччана. Просто уйти и вычеркнуть его из памяти, из чувств, из жизни. Может быть, это был первый раз, когда Имаи на секунду задумался: а вдруг он и правда не потянет? Не сможет справиться со странными загонами Аччана, не выдержит каждую минуту воевать за его доверие, не сумеет даже удовлетворить в сексе? А что если он сам – Имаи – совсем не так всесилен, как себе казался? Он пообещал Аччану счастливое будущее, но способен ли он его обеспечить? И… должен ли он? Ведь Аччан – как и предупреждал Араки – не хотел его на самом деле. Он хотел только принадлежать, быть чьим-то. А Имаи не мог позволить себе… иметь его. В конце концов, живой человек – не питомец.  
Эти мысли мучили его недолго – Имаи заснул, окончательно завязнув в путаном клубке собственных страхов и стыдных побуждений. А когда проснулся, Аччан лежал рядом и смотрел на него мерцающим, звездным взглядом, настолько далеким и пронизывающим, что захотелось прикрыться ладонью.  
Нет, подумал тогда Имаи с облегчением, лаская Аччана рукой. Я все-таки люблю его. Как бы ни было стыдно перед собой и ним, как бы ни было тревожно – Аччан звучал, смотрел, дышал как космос, и он не мог устоять. Не мог отвернуться. Не мог не тянуться навстречу.  
В этот раз Аччан кончил, даже особых усилий не потребовалось, и Имаи окончательно успокоил себя: дело не в том, что Аччан совсем не хочет. Просто надо научиться делать это не больно. Правильно. Так, чтобы Аччан возбуждался под ним и окончательно стал его – так как ему самому нужно. Так, как на самом деле нужно Имаи. Эта мысль жгла привычной неправильностью, но Имаи отмахнулся от неприятных ощущений. Аччан этого хочет. Значит, все не так уж и неправильно. И не страшно, что первый настоящий секс получился совсем не таким, как Имаи себе представлял. Он все исправит.

– Как он это воспринял? – спросил Араки через пару дней, нарушив свое негласное правило не говорить об Аччане. Наверное, заметил, что что-то идет не так как всегда – Аччан не появлялся, а Имаи был скорее растерян и даже по своим меркам молчалив.  
– Нормально, – буркнул он в ответ.  
– Неужели не кидался тебе на шею, не умолял не бросать его?  
– Что? – оторопел Имаи. – Что это за чушь вообще?  
– И даже не пытался отсосать или наконец дать в задницу?  
– Нет, – отрезал Имаи, удушливо краснея.  
– Надо же. Не думал, что он тебя так легко отпустит. Может быть, Сакураи и правда небезнадежен… или просто уже нашел тебе замену.  
– Никого он не нашел, – возмутился Имаи. – Он просто верит мне. Что я за ним вернусь.  
Араки посмотрел на него внимательно.  
– А ты сам тоже в это веришь? – спросил он осторожно. Имаи отвернулся, не считая нужным отвечать. Даже если оставить за скобками отношения с Аччаном – у них была группа. Хиде, Юта, у них были обязательства. И они с самого начала собирались заниматься музыкой – иначе зачем вообще все эти махинации с поступлением в колледж и переездом в Токио? В самом деле, они же не собирались серьезно учиться. Переезд в столицу нужен был только для поиска площадки, для раскрутки, это было ради их общих планов – на пятерых. Они ведь так планировали.  
– Я приеду в следующем месяце, – сказал Имаи на перроне скоростного поезда. Аччан кивнул, пытаясь улыбнуться. У него хреново получалось. На самом деле он, конечно же, не верил. Ни единому его слову. Просто стоял и улыбался, опустив ресницы, и Имаи с ужасом ждал, что сейчас по его бледной щеке протянется мокрая дорожка, а голос останется таким же ровным и мягким. Покорным. Смирившимся со всем, что требуется пережить, заранее.  
– Хорошо.  
– Я буду звонить…  
– Я лучше сам. – Он не позвонит, это было очевидно. Этот разговор – мучение для него, необходимость притворяться, соглашаться, чтобы быть удобным, чтобы не причинять беспокойства. Это как его «не больно», хотя Имаи видел потом бурые следы на простыне. Аччан привык к тому, что его используют и врут, и почему-то считает, что ничего лучше он не заслуживает. «Потому что сам тебя использует и врет», – обязательно сказал бы Араки, услышь он его мысли, но плевал Имаи на Араки и его мнение сейчас.  
Повинуясь рвущемуся импульсу, он качнулся к Аччану навстречу и обнял, прижимаясь щекой к щеке, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не поцеловать – при всех, показывая, демонстрируя, признавая. Это было бы не для них – это было бы для остальных. А для них, между ними…  
– Я люблю тебя, – шепнул он вывороченное из самой глубины души. На языке было горько, но ошеломленный взгляд Аччана с лихвой окупил эту горечь своей нежнейшей сладостью.  
Помни, думал Имаи, заходя в вагон поезда. Верь мне, думал он, пока мимо в окне свистели деревни и поля. Я тебя не брошу. Я люблю тебя, повторял он вновь и вновь, замирая внутри от ужаса и восторга. Ежась от расчетливой мысли, что теперь Аччан точно не променяет его ни на кого. Что за время, пока Имаи не будет рядом, он не сможет к себе подпустить другого, он помечен, он принят, он принадлежит – только ему. Аччан будет ждать, сколько потребуется, а потом Имаи вернется и…  
И все будет хорошо. Все обязательно будет хорошо. Никакого вранья, никаких ошибок больше.  



	3. Токио. Ошибок – больше

Токио был не просто одной из префектур-государств на Новой Японии, Токио был местом проживания императорской семьи. Именно этот конгломерат городов, расположенных настолько плотно друг к другу, что иногда казалось, будто бы это один город, дышащий в едином ритме бесконечных офисов, магазинов, баров и закусочных, японцы называли «метрополией», чем вызывали недоумение внешних, привыкших, что метрополия – это Земля. Другой термин, «столица», был им более понятен, но менее корректен – Токио не был в прямом смысле столицей Новой Японии, по крайней мере, еще совсем недавно. Меньше ста лет назад каждое государство имело собственный свод законов, собственное правительство, органы законодательной и исполнительной власти, подчиняясь Императору чисто формально… В какой-то мере этот уклад сохранялся и по сей день, но было понятно, что генеральное управление сейчас исходит именно из Токио – из штаба Объединенной Консервативной партии Син-Ямато.  
Теоретически никаких препятствий для перемещения между государствами на Новой Японии не существовало, но практически всем было ясно: свободно уехать куда-то за пределы родной префектуры можно только до двадцати пяти лет – до совершеннолетия. После того, как включался «счетчик полезности» – SKS, гражданин фактически становился собственностью своей префектуры: ценных производителей «ий нэ» никто не собирался просто так отпускать, а маргиналов, едва наскребающих на капельницу с перепоя, не очень-то ждали в других местах. Каждый год составлялся общий рейтинг префектур по количеству «ий нэ», заработанных и потраченных местными жителями, каждый же год объявлялись победители в этой гонке, которые получали от правящей партии серьезные дотации на дальнейшее развитие. Конечно, проигравшие тоже получали определенные суммы на исправление неблагополучной ситуации, но обычно вместе с поступлением бюджетных средств наступал и исход ответственных лиц – все префекты состояли в объединенной партии и назначались из Токио. Новые префекты со своей администрацией наводили новые порядки, долженствующие привести к увеличению среднего SKS в префектуре, стимулировали граждан щедрее поощрять своих коллег и соседей. Понятно, что и сами совершеннолетние граждане уже никуда особо не рвались: на местах было налажено социальное окружение, исправно оставляющее пару-тройку «ий нэ», а на новом месте поди еще заработай авторитет и любовь. Социальные же программы для несовершеннолетних были везде одинаковы: до двадцати пяти медицинская помощь и среднее образование предоставлялись бесплатно, но за молодежь никто особо не держался: кто еще знает, что из этих обормотов вырастет, куда они еще решат убежать, пока не оказались пожизненно привязанными к рабочему месту? Надежные взрослые работники ценились куда как выше, особенно семейные, влезшие в долги у всей родни, чтобы завести ребенка… Такие точно не склонны к авантюрам.  
– Ну как? – каждый вечер спрашивал его Араки, возвращаясь в их квартиру – небольшую, но вполне уютную, с двумя спальнями и настоящими окнами в каждой комнате. Имаи только головой качал – найти работу в Токио было совсем не просто.   
– А у тебя? – спрашивал он в ответ, и Араки тяжело вздыхал. Восемнадцатилетние дети без образования никому были особо не нужны, заработок предлагали небольшой и нестабильный, а это было совсем не то, что нужно. Их тщательно разработанный план предполагал следующее: они берут родительские деньги для поступления в колледж, переезжают в Токио и первый семестр вместо учебы находят хорошую работу и заводят полезные связи. После чего бросают колледж, снимают жилье уже на свои, заработанные, дожидаются переезда остальных и начинают полноценную музыкальную деятельность.  
По плану все выходило гладко. Но в реальности – как-то не очень.  
Учеба в колледже была предсказуемо скучной, с поиском работы не клеилось, да и заводить полезные знакомства как-то не особо получалось – при составлении плана Имаи почему-то благополучно выкинул из головы то, что они оба были, мягко говоря, не слишком-то общительными. Была бы на месте вся группа, можно было бы хотя бы заявить о себе – тогда и тема для беседы с почти любым человеком в околомузыкальных кругах появилась бы автоматически. Но они были только вдвоем, и поэтому просто сидели с задумчивыми и независимыми лицами на выступлениях других любительских групп, а потом молча уходили, потому что обсуждать это не было никакого желания.   
– Отвратительно, – говорил Имаи, когда они выходили из дверей очередного лайвхауса.  
– Мне тоже не нравится, – мрачно отзывался Араки, и они шли пить пиво домой, потому что на пиво в баре их расписанного до йены бюджета уже не хватало.  
В этом заключалась еще одна неожиданная проблема.  
Та музыка, которую играли почти все начинающие группы в Токио, им совершенно не нравилась. Это было плохо, глухо, вторично – никак. В общем, было понятно, почему все эти группы тусуются на самых убогих площадках города. Что было не понятно – откуда у них вообще какие-то поклонники и на какие деньги эти ребята существуют?  
Лайвхаусы им тоже по большей части не нравились – мрачные облупленные подвальные помещения с плохой вентиляцией и отвратительной акустикой. Но тут выбирать уже не приходилось. Они пару раз сходили в места поприличней, но там играли в принципе другую музыку, не их формат.  
– Попса, – презрительно цедил Араки каждый раз, когда они посещали подобные заведения.   
– Угу, – кивал Имаи, хмурясь, но что-то ему не давало покоя. Какая-то едва уловимая мысль мельтешила на самом краю сознания, не отпуская ни на секунду, но и не даваясь в руки.  
– Мы просто порвем этот город, – меланхолично сказал Араки, сидя в кухне у окна и попивая баночное пиво. – С нашим материалом мы будем здесь богами. Резко. Дерзко.  
– Наш материал – это каверы, – напомнил ему Имаи, и Араки тут же помрачнел и ощетинился.  
– Ну и что? Ты хочешь взять тут песенку, которую написал Хошино? Эту приторную жвачку?  
– Ничего я не хочу, – пробурчал Имаи, с удивлением ощущая, что не испытывает никакого неприятия при мысли о том, чтобы сыграть со сцены написанную Хиде балладу. Песенка была сырой и чересчур слащавой на его вкус, но… в ней была жизнь. Она определенно появилась на свет не мертворожденной, как большая часть музыки, которую они в последнее время слышали на концертах в лайвхаусах.  
– И вообще. Я могу написать что-то сам.   
Араки окинул его пристальным взглядом.  
– Ну… напиши, – сказал он с легким сомнением.  
– Думаешь, я не смогу?  
– Сможешь, – твердо ответил Араки. – Пиши.   
– Если мы хотим чего-то достичь…  
– Нам нужен собственный материал, – закончил за него Араки. – Я знаю. Только…  
– Что?  
Араки помолчал, хмурясь, а потом покачал головой.  
– Ничего. Не могу пока сформулировать мысль.  
– Что-то не так?  
– Не знаю. Но, думаю, что бы ты ни написал, это будет лучше того, что здесь играют.  
– За это стоит выпить, – кивнул Имаи, открывая новую банку.  
Беспокойство Араки его напрягало, он и сам начинал беспокоиться, толком не понимая, что именно его выводит из равновесия. Вернее… причин было слишком много, но Имаи давно привык отстраняться от любых существующих проблем. Все происходящее вокруг не слишком-то его тревожило, эмоции вызывало только то, что происходило внутри. А изнутри Имаи сам себе напоминал аквариум с глубоководными рыбами. Тихая, бессветная, медленная… но очень насыщенная жизнь. Если посмотреть на себя сверху – все выглядит перевернутым. Если смотреть на мир из аквариума – свет преломляется особым образом, и все пропорции кажутся совершенно иными. Страхи и проблемы дробятся и смываются, а из зеленоватой тьмы выступает что-то совсем иное.  
У них не было работы, у них не было накоплений, у них не было приличного музыкального материала для дебюта, но когда Имаи уходил под утро в свою спальню, он думал совсем не об этом.   
Он думал об Аччане. Это было то, что его на самом деле беспокоило. И странная нервозность Араки в голове у Имаи каким-то необъяснимым образом связывалась тоже с Аччаном – потому что о чем вообще еще можно было беспокоиться? Ощущая Араки частью себя – скептически настроенной, чувствительной к социальным условностям и очень эмоциональной частью – Имаи не мог отвязаться от мысли, что все, абсолютно все в его – и Араки – жизни теперь крутится вокруг Аччана. Не то чтобы ему это нравилось. Не то чтобы он был даже готов это признать вслух.   
Но еще меньше он был готов оказаться перед Аччаном с пустыми руками – во всех смыслах.

Имаи не думал об этом особенно, но мысль зудела где-то в глубине, на подкорке: Аччан мог говорить неправду о том, что было до него. Вернее… он мог умолчать. В тот их самый первый раз Аччан сказал, что Янаги не трогал его, и красивые губы скривились от презрения и отвращения. Аччан, у которого все эмоции наружу, вряд ли смог бы сдержаться и не продемонстрировать свое отношение к тому, кто попытается взять его силой, будь он даже сто раз выше рангом. В общем-то единственный из банды, о ком Аччан говорил хоть с какой-то симпатией, был Мори. Парень из богатой семьи, которого родители выкупили из разборки. Именно ховер Мори Аччан выбрал из трех и теперь ездил только на нем. Именно Мори по слухам был самым приличным типом из них всех – красивый, образованный, богатый, непонятно что забывший в компании безродных деревенских отбросов.  
Наверное, если бы такой человек как Мори предложил, Аччан бы не стал отказываться. Возможно, ему не слишком-то нравилось, но Мори он доверял и до сих пор чувствовал себя к нему причастным. А теперь место Мори занял Имаи, и все желание такой близости Аччана могло быть продиктовано именно этим: стать частью, стать принадлежностью старшего. У него не было тянущей жажды внутри, как иногда у Имаи, ему не хотелось почувствовать в себе член, обхватить чужое тело руками и ногами и впустить в себя поглубже, поплотней, так, чтобы совершенно потерять голову. Аччан просто терпел, потому что так положено. Потому что он знал правила.  
Из-за самого существования этих «правил» Имаи иногда чувствовал ужасную досаду и полное свое бессилие. Он уже примерно составил себе карту Аччана, знал его омуты и мели, знал, куда соваться небезопасно, а где будет трудно… Их общение было похоже на осторожный проход по знакомому минному полю с пятьсот раз проставленными вешками. На мутные мрачные сны, состоящие из одних коридоров и запертых дверей. И от этого блуждания в потемках по лабиринту время от времени становилось так душно, что хотелось всеми силами вырваться на чистый воздух.

Кен был первым, с кем они познакомились на одном из маловнятных концертов. Тоже тихий и задумчивый, но неожиданно смешливый и неординарно мыслящий парень – он напоминал Имаи его самого. Поэтому объяснить ситуацию ему было просто – Кен не имел ничего против того, чтобы помочь.  
Они переспали уже на третий день после знакомства, и это был самый неожиданный опыт, случившийся с Имаи до сих пор. С Кеном было все очень просто и при этом очень неловко – перед глазами не плыло от одного прикосновения к чужой коже, дыхание не перехватывало. Возбуждение было, скорее, механическим, но так было даже лучше – Имаи мог отслеживать чужие и свои реакции, делать что-то, на что не решался с Аччаном. Они много смеялись, поначалу от неловкости, а потом, ну, это и правда было смешно: вся эта неловкая возня, поцелуи, ощупывания, внезапные эрогенные зоны или приступы щекотки. Было легко, просто потому, что рядом с Кеном не нужно было соответствовать. Он сам не был идеальным и не требовал идеальности от Имаи. Хотя тот и правда испугался, когда Кен кончил в первый раз – просто от того, что Имаи прижался к нему сзади и поцеловал в шею. Он думал, что все испортил, но Кен только рассмеялся:  
– Считай это комплиментом… Знаешь, ты очень чувственный.  
Это было внезапно и совсем не то, как сам Имаи мог себя охарактеризовать. Точно не словом «чувственный».  
– Правда, – уверил его Кен, заметив в глазах недоверие. – У меня от твоих поцелуев крышу рвет. Поцелуй меня еще, и сделаем все, что собирались.  
Они снова начали целоваться, и дальше получилось ровно так, как Имаи и планировал. Кен, казалось, совершенно не умел смущаться. Он стоял перед Имаи на четвереньках и стонал, прогибаясь, пока тот ощупывал его изнутри.   
– Здесь, здесь, вот таааак…  
Имаи обдавало кипятком от его откровенных стонов, но голова оставалась на удивление трезвой, так что, когда пришло время трахнуть Кена, все вышло правильно: неторопливо, под верным углом, так, что Кен снова кончил, сладко сжимая его внутри и лаская себя в такт толчкам. На какую-то секунду Имаи оцарапало мыслью, что было бы гораздо удобней влюбиться в такого человека как Кен. С ним было просто. Он хотел секса, он знал, как и что любит, он не плакал в постели, не смотрел на Имаи так, будто тот – какое-то божество… С ним можно было не задумываться ни о чем – приняв душ и перекусив, они сидели на подоконнике, курили в окно и разговаривали о музыке, снова смеялись, а потом как-то нечувствительно опять оказались в постели и трахались почти до рассвета. И снова все было легко и необременительно. Без головокружения и страстной горячки обладания, но и без тянущего беспокойства и опасений, что опять все сделал не так.

– Все-таки передумал? – спросил Араки с усмешкой, когда он вернулся утром.  
– Насчет чего?  
– Насчет Сакураи. Я знал, что долго это не протянется.  
Звучало это так дико и неприятно, что Имаи даже передернуло.  
– Ничего я не передумал, – буркнул он, протискиваясь к душевой.  
– Ты ведь был у Кена? Всю ночь.  
– Мы просто занимались сексом. Для практики. Это не значит… это ничего не значит.  
– Ну-ну… – Араки посмотрел на него так, будто не верил собственным глазам. – Ты невероятный, знаешь об этом?  
Имаи замер в дверях ванной, хмуро на него глядя.  
– Что опять не так?  
– Ты понимаешь, что это измена?  
– Это не измена, – запротестовал Имаи. – Мне просто нужно научиться все делать… нормально.  
Араки все еще смотрел на него странным взглядом.  
– Ты невероятный, – повторил он, отворачиваясь. Имаи закрыл дверь ванной и залез под душ, включил горячую воду. Хотелось смыть с себя внезапно ставший неприятным запах Кена. Это не измена. Это не может быть изменой, он ведь любит Аччана. Это – для него. Чтобы ему в следующий раз было приятно, чтобы не пришлось терпеть и плакать потом.   
Из-за смутного чувства вины или еще от чего-то, но в тот день ему пришла в голову мелодия. Такая простая и знакомая, что, скорей всего, он просто ее где-то услышал, но никак не мог вспомнить, где именно. Имаи просидел с ней пару часов, но так и не сумел придумать, как ее улучшить, так что ближе к вечеру позвал Араки и наиграл ему, внимательно отслеживая реакцию.  
Реакция, надо сказать, была неожиданной.  
– Нет, не слышал такого раньше, – сухо сказал Араки. – Наверное, это и правда твое.  
– А что тогда?  
– Что?  
– Тебе не нравится.  
Тот покачал головой.  
– Мы ведь собирались играть совсем другую музыку.  
– А эта чем плоха? По крайней мере, она моя. Наша.  
Араки помолчал.  
– Это Кен тебя вдохновил? – спросил он неприятным голосом, и Имаи неожиданно стало противно. И от себя, и от Араки, потому что сейчас это уже выглядело так, будто ему не понравится никогда и никто, претендующий на внимание Имаи. Будто всякий, кто оказывает хоть какое-то влияние на Имаи, будет ему плох просто потому, что это не он сам, не Араки. Это была ревность, вязкая и ядовитая, она сочилась из каждого слова Араки, и сейчас, не сомневаясь в своей оценке ситуации из-за влюбленности, Имаи это, наконец, увидел. И с этой точки совершенно иначе выглядели все высказывания Араки насчет Аччана. Имаи же честно пытался в своей голове совместить Аччана и то, что говорил о нем лучший друг. Оправдывал и переосмысливал, старался сложить кусочки паззла в единую картинку и безумно уставал и раздражался от того, что пазы и выступы никак не совпадали... Он так привык к тому, что Араки всегда максимально объективен и честен с ним, что сейчас понимать, сколько в Имаи было влито яда, и как этот яд на самом деле пропитал его, вывернув отношения… со всеми, вообще со всеми, кто его окружал всю жизнь… Это было настолько неприятно, что Имаи на какое-то время просто заперся в своей комнате, не желая больше ни о чем разговаривать.  
Араки ходил под дверью, уверенный, что Имаи обиделся на критику, предлагал куда-то сходить, звал поужинать… Имаи отвечал коротко и отрицательно – ему нужно было подумать. Ему нужно было пересмотреть все свои отношения с людьми таким образом, чтобы вычленить мнимую или настоящую ревность Араки и оценить нанесенный ею ущерб. Он лежал на футоне носом в стену и вспоминал всю свою жизнь, день за днем. Он раскладывал по полочкам факты, собственные изначальные эмоции, чужие слова, то, к чему это приводило – в отношениях, в восприятии, во всем – и понимал, что и к Аччану он наверняка относится как-то не так, как, возможно, относился бы, не будь рядом Араки. И себя воспринимает тоже как-то совсем иначе, и если раньше ему казалось, что это нормально – меняться под влиянием человека, которому доверяешь… То теперь он был совсем не уверен в том, что Араки стоило доверять.  
Он провел в своей комнате почти двое суток, выходя только в туалет – когда Араки спал или уходил. От миллиона вариантов альтернативного развития событий начинала пухнуть голова, а, самое главное, выбраться за пределы самого себя, уже сформированного в тандеме с лучшим другом, оказалось совсем непросто. Влияние было слишком глубоким и долгим, парой дней взаперти этого было не исправить. И Имаи решил просто жить дальше, имея в виду, что цель Араки – не уберечь его от проблем, а сохранить для себя: своим, личным другом, верящим каждому слову и не смотрящим по сторонам.  
От мерзкого привкуса было не избавиться еще долго. Больше из упрямства, оттого, что это его собственное решение, на которое не повлияло ничье мнение, он переспал с Кеном еще два раза, каждый раз заходя все дальше – к тому, что с Аччаном он себе позволить не мог. Искушение было огромным – попробовать, как это. Получить то, чего так давно хотелось. Он почти уже попросил Кена трахнуть себя, но остановился буквально в последнюю секунду.  
Для Аччана это было важно. И даже если он никогда не узнает, Имаи будет помнить, что он был не первым. Да, для него самого это ничего не значило, но он станет переживать из-за того, что Аччан переживает, в общем, какой-то дикий клубок непонятных перепутанных эмоций, совершенно не хотелось ввязываться в это просто чтобы попробовать. Все-таки он умел слышать то, что ему говорят, и постоянный гундеж Араки, какими бы мотивами он ни был вызван, не прошел мимо его ушей. Имаи даже мимолетно погордился, что сумел удержать себя в руках, и только после этого решил, что пора. Теперь он все сделает правильно. Он научился, теперь он знал, как.

Аччан, конечно же, так и не позвонил за полтора месяца ни разу. В каких-то вопросах решительный и даже резкий, в плане выяснения отношений и вообще разговоров по душам Аччан демонстрировал технику замирания. Словно застигнутый врасплох жучок, он подбирал под себя лапки и застывал на месте, в ужасе пережидая опасность. А все разговоры о личном он воспринимал как опасность и всегда со всем соглашался, возражая только в совсем уже критических ситуациях, когда ему было нечего терять. Инициировать разговор после того, как ему признались в любви – это точно выходило за рамки возможного для Аччана… С кем-то другим Имаи бы точно решил, что тут пора обидеться. На признания положено отвечать, хоть что-то. Но он (с помощью Араки, да, но других инструментов у него не было) уже успел немного изучить Аччана: тот не звонит не потому что ему нечего сказать – Имаи уверен, что он влюблен, по крайней мере сам так точно думает. И не потому, что хочет показать характер и помучить Имаи – это было совсем не в его стиле. Скорей всего, решил, что Имаи так попытался его утешить перед разлукой, и боится, что, если поверит и понадеется, получит слишком сильный удар в ответ. В общем-то, он уже получил один, когда Имаи пришлось рассказать про отъезд. Теперь у него есть все основания не верить словам. Ну что ж, Имаи и сам не любил болтать попусту. Он просто докажет делом, что серьезен. Что в самом деле любит.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, – сказал Аччан в конце концов, когда они все-таки созвонились. Сердце дернуло на этих словах, а по вискам тут же поползли капли пота. Имаи хотелось заорать от восторга, подпрыгнуть или сделать еще что-нибудь такое же дурацкое, но он просто спросил:  
– Ты поэтому так и не позвонил?  
Аччан дышал в трубку и мялся.  
– Прости меня.  
Значит, Имаи угадал верно? Или нет? Конечно, проще попросить прощения, чем хоть что-то объяснить…  
– Прости меня, – повторял Аччан на все его попытки прояснить ситуацию, и Имаи понял, что по крайней мере пока он большего не добьется.  
Аччан – вечный лабиринт предположений. С одной стороны, разбираться в его внутреннем устройстве было занятно и очень увлекательно. С другой – Имаи иногда ужасно уставал, пытаясь выбрать из двух равнозначных на его взгляд вариантов, точно зная, что один из них неверный, но понятия не имея, какой именно. Это было как в старых боевиках: тебе нужно перерезать провод, чтобы бомба не взорвалась, часы тикают, цифры кувыркаются в зеленом окошке, синий или красный? Синий или красный? Ты или спасешь город, или взорвешься прямо сейчас.  
А если вариантов даже не два, а больше? А если о некоторых вариантах Имаи даже не подозревает – просто потому что в его картине мира такие варианты отсутствуют напрочь?

– Передай моим, что у меня не получилось приехать, – попросил он Араки на вокзале в Такасаки. Тот только глаза закатил, отвернулся и зашагал прочь, к электричкам. Их семьи уже давно если не дружили, то поддерживали крепкую приятельскую связь: примерно с тех пор, как стало понятно, что их сыновья неразлучны – где-то с окончания начальной школы. Так что многие вопросы относительно настоящего и будущего детей обе семьи решали на общем совете. Имаи это предсказуемо раздражало: собравшиеся группой родители становились еще настойчивей и въедливей, будто количество придавало им уверенности в собственных решениях. Отправлять Араки бодаться с ними в одиночку было не слишком-то красиво с его стороны. А уж учитывая, чем он собирался заниматься в Такасаки до времени репетиции, и тем более.  
Потому что Имаи собирался встретиться с одним парнем по имени Томохиса – они познакомились в сети, на доске объявлений префектуры Гунма. И этот Томохиса искал группу, где мог бы принять участие в качестве вокалиста.  
Да, это было подло по отношению к Араки, но Имаи уже чувствовал, что с бывшим лучшим другом им явно не по пути. Чем больше проходило времени с момента озарения, тем чаще всплывали воспоминания о каких-то эпизодах из прошлого, которые сейчас, в свете сделанного открытия, выглядели совсем иначе. Почти с самого их знакомства Араки решал, с кем Имаи будет дружить, рассказывал, как к кому относиться и как кого воспринимать. Да, тогда он, довольно плохо ориентирующийся среди других детей, воспринимал такой контроль как помощь. Но сколько раз он без лишних сомнений просто верил на слово, что кто-то в их классе плохо к нему относится? Сколько раз он бездумно соглашался не принимать кого-то в их общие игры, потому что Араки заявлял, что с этим человеком дружить не стоит? Да, в старшей школе его круг общения значительно вырос, но не потому, что Араки ослабил свой контроль. Ему просто повезло получить в распоряжение собственную комнату с отдельным входом, его дом удобно располагался недалеко от станции, на которую приезжали мальчишки из других городов и деревень, а в лавке внизу удачно стоял кибер-киоск с сигаретами. Так сложились обстоятельства, что другим парням стало интересно у него собираться – и вот тогда Имаи начал понимать, чего был лишен годами. Ему нравилось находиться в компании. Ему нравилось, когда вокруг много людей и все шумят и чем-то занимаются. Ему было интересно общаться, поднимать какие-то увлекающие его темы и слушать, что говорят на этот счет другие люди – не Араки и не мама с бабушкой. Конечно же, он все еще полагался на мнение лучшего друга, но чем дальше, тем чаще чувствовал исходящее от него недовольство. Имаи понимал его: Араки не слишком нравились многолюдные сборища, он был человеком замкнутым и тихим. Но отказаться от общения с другими людьми он уже не мог. И тогда, чтобы мотивировать Араки на принятие нового стиля жизни, Имаи придумал эту тему с музыкальной группой.  
Они оба любили музыку, так что идея зашла на ура. Но для полноценной музыкальной группы нужны и другие участники, верно? Так что почти ежедневные тусовки ребят со всей школы в маленькой комнате Имаи превратились в негласный отбор кандидатов. Араки оценивал всех, кто приходил к нему в гости, и кого-то предлагал звать почаще, кого-то требовал изгнать с концами. Сейчас уже Имаи понимал, что он выбирал самых бесконфликтных ребят, тех, кто смотрел на него снизу вверх и готов был подчиняться. В кандидаты попадали только парни из младших классов, самодостаточные и не затюканные, но без ярко выраженных лидерских качеств, те, кем было бы проще всего манипулировать.  
А потом… потом Имаи влюбился. И в первый раз почувствовал необходимость защищать свою точку зрения до конца.  
Может быть, если бы Араки тогда спокойно отнесся к его увлечению, Имаи бы… переболел. Пережил бы невзаимную влюбленность, как большинство ребят в его возрасте, устал бы от нее, разочаровался и забыл. Но внезапно бурное сопротивление Араки задело его за живое. Оно возбуждало все более сильное любопытство, не позволяло смириться и отвернуться. Может быть, свою роль сыграла и гормональная перестройка организма: Имаи был начитанным и понимал, что входит в пору подросткового бунта. Вот только бунтовать против родителей особо не получалось – они почти не вмешивались в его жизнь. Бунтовать в школе тоже смысла не было – он хорошо учился, ему нравилось узнавать новое. Единственным, кто высказывался против его самого заветного желания, был Араки.

Томохиса оказался развязным парнем на пару лет старше, который тут же начал разговаривать свысока и ставить какие-то нелепые условия. У него, конечно, уже был опыт участия в двух группах, но что-то Имаи подсказывало, что неспроста он вылетел из обеих. Впрочем, сбрасывать его со счетов не стоило: никогда не знаешь, почему человек ведет себя как придурок. Может быть, он просто волнуется?   
Имаи в таком случае его отлично понимал, потому что сам ужасно волновался, пока ехал из Такасаки в Фудзиоку, а потом полтора часа пешком шел к заброшенной фабрике. Футляр с гитарой на плече ощущался невыносимо тяжелым, а лежащая в рюкзаке пачка печений в виде цыплят, купленная в приступе умиления, потому что желтые бисквитные цыплята до ужаса походили на встрепанного Аччана, казалась глупым и детским подарком. Впрочем, Имаи отчетливо понимал, что в том состоянии, в котором он сейчас находится, любой подарок будет казаться глупым и неуместным. Любые слова, любые действия. Аччан был единственным человеком за все восемнадцать лет его жизни, перед встречей с которым у Имаи тряслись колени, а ладони становились влажными.  
Правда, когда он, наконец, оказался в старом фабричном зале в окружении всей группы, волнение неожиданно унялось. Они не обменялись с Аччаном даже парой слов, просто посмотрели друг на друга, и Имаи сразу же понял: все будет хорошо. Аччан правда ждал его. Аччан его хочет так, что едва заметная муть заволакивает его глаза при каждом взгляде на Имаи. Все получится. Он справится.  
Они неожиданно легко сыгрались, будто бы разошлись из импровизированной репетиционной базы только вчера, а не шесть недель назад. Сыграли весь старый материал, и Имаи показал новые песни, которые ребята восприняли вполне положительно. Они даже сыграли балладу, написанную Хиде, и сейчас, в новой придуманной Имаи аранжировке, она уже не казалась такой беспомощной, как раньше. Араки помалкивал, хоть и было понятно, что ему новый репертуар не слишком заходит. Но он выполнял свою часть работы, вот и спасибо ему за это.  
Потом, после долгих обсуждений и болтовни, все наконец разошлись, и остались только он и едва дышащий, пылающий скулами, замерший на своем стуле Аччан. Он уже давно был возбужден – просто от присутствия Имаи, и от понимания этого в голове странно гудело, а рот пересыхал каждую секунду. Имаи подошел к нему сзади, опустил ладони на плечи, чувствуя, как обжигает горячая кожа сквозь ткань рубашки. Аччан медленно поднял к нему голову и взглянул так, что Имаи тотчас упал в этот звездный и бездонный колодец.  
Поцелуи были такими жадными, что, казалось, доведенный до крайности Аччан в какую-то особо яркую секунду просто вопьется острыми зубами ему в губы, разорвет плоть, откусит язык. А Имаи был настолько обдолбан и его, и своим желанием, что совершенно не возражал.  
Он не отследил, когда Аччан избавился от своей одежды, просто в какой-то момент его ладони сжались на узкой талии, и смуглое тело под ним в нетерпении прогнулось. Он провел языком по ложбинке позвоночника, кожа была такой гладкой, что хотелось тереться о нее лицом. Остатками соображения он вспомнил о смазке, пальцы тряслись, но Аччан с таким голодным стоном раскрылся перед ним, что сомнения моментально испарились.   
Имаи гладил его изнутри, растягивая, он был настолько непривычно тугим, пылающим, невозможно желанным, что сердце норовило выскочить из горла от каждого жалобного стона, от непроизвольного сжатия мышц на пальцах. А когда настало время взять Аччана себе, опять накатил этот оглушающий, удушающий звон в голове, и пока Имаи протискивался в напряженно замершее тело, он думал только о том, как бы не ошибиться. Как бы не причинить боль. Как бы удержаться и не ворваться до самого корня, забирая, подчиняя, наконец-то получая свое… Он прижался губами к остро торчащей лопатке на напряженной спине.  
– Больно? – спросил шепотом.  
– Нет, – ответил Аччан с удивлением и неверием. Выдохнул с тихим всхлипом и поглядел на Имаи через плечо. Это был знак, что можно. Что все в порядке. И теперь Имаи верил ему.  
Аччану было хорошо, это стало понятно сразу – он стонал и выгибался, сам насаживался на член и дышал сорванно и жарко, и Имаи отпустил себя, уже особенно не задумываясь над тем, что делает. Он делал все так, как хотелось самому, и Аччан следовал за ним на одной волне, чуткий и на все согласный. Его член крепко стоял, а нутро судорожно сжималось, его пробирало дрожью от укусов в загривок, он едва слышно выдохнул и замер, когда Имаи обхватил его и сжал поперек груди, долбя внутрь, в самое сладкое. Долго не получилось, Имаи даже не стал пытаться затягивать, просто прикусил гладкое соленое плечо и слил внутрь – почему-то ему казалось, что это должно понравиться Аччану. Ему самому – нравилось. Оттраханный Аччан лежал под ним на футоне – с искусанными губами, поплывшим взглядом и яркими пятнами на скулах: такой же, как и раньше, когда они только начинали и Имаи еще понятия не имел ни о каких «правилах». Сейчас Аччан откровенно получал удовольствие, толкаясь в его кулак, трогая кончиками пальцев его лицо и глядя так заворожено, что Имаи не удержался, упал на него, целуя в распахнутые губы, в тихий удивленный вскрик. И почти сразу же почувствовал, как по руке потекло.  
– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнул Аччан, как только Имаи отпустил его рот.   
И только в эту секунду Имаи оглушило пониманием: получилось. У него правда все получилось.  
Он упал рядом, бездумно глядя в далекий потолок. Сердце еще колотилось, руки дрожали, даже мышцы на ногах подергивались. Но самое главное было одно: он был прав. Аччан любит его и хочет. Именно его.   
Облегчение было настолько сильным и затапливающим, что Имаи чуть не отключился – сон накатывал высокой темной волной, но он заставил себя очнуться.  
– Тебе понравились новые песни? – спросил он второе самое главное. Аччан мягко хмыкнул, прижимаясь к его боку, обтекая собой, будто вода в ручье.  
– Очень. Они красивые.  
Красивые. От этого слова снова что-то дернуло внутри. Имаи никогда не делал ничего красивого. Все, что он придумывал до этого, было в лучшем случае интересным, непривычным. В худшем – странным, пугающим и неприятным для других. А теперь Аччан – самое красивое существо, что Имаи видел в своей жизни, – говорит, что его песни красивые. Это опять было совсем не то слово, которое Имаи когда-либо мог применить к себе и тому, что делал.  
Он не знал, как на это реагировать, поэтому достал сигареты, и какое-то время они просто курили. Аччан не сводил с него сияющего взгляда, и Имаи, наконец, понял, в чем дело.  
– Мне кажется, что ты всегда со мной, – сказал он то, что сидело в подкорке последние месяцы. – Вроде бы ты далеко, но на самом деле всегда рядом. Что бы я ни делал. И из-за этого мне хочется писать свою музыку.  
– Из-за меня? – потрясенно спросил Аччан. Имаи кивнул, пряча взгляд, и едва не охнул от смущения, когда Аччан обнял его, прижимаясь, целуя в плечо, потираясь щекой.  
– Спасибо. Это… спасибо, Хисаши.  
– За что?  
– За то, что пишешь песни для меня.  
Это звучало очень странно, но так правильно, что Имаи сам себе удивился: как он мог прохлопать эту мотивацию? Да, он писал для Аччана. Араки, подозревавший во влиянии Кена, попал пальцем в небо: дело опять было в Аччане. Дело всегда было в Аччане.

Второй раз получился почти сразу после первого: Аччан лег на живот и раздвинул ноги, и Имаи не смог устоять. Он был все таким же плотным и горячим внутри, он низко стонал, растекаясь под Имаи в истоме, его кожа под языком была соленой и мягкой, а под зубами – упругой, почему-то его хотелось постоянно кусать и тискать. Может быть, потому что на каждый укус и жесткое объятие Аччан реагировал вибрирующим стоном или таким жарким замирающим выдохом, что хотелось немедленно втрахаться в него до упора, обнять и накрыть собой, пряча от всего мира. Защищая от всего мира.  
Доверие. Вот, что подкупало в Аччане. Его бескомпромиссная искренность и доверие – даже если он утаивал какую-то правду, даже если не верил в то, что обещал ему Имаи. Он был абсолютно открыт и беззащитен в моменте, и, зная, насколько в обычной жизни Аччан замкнут и вечно насторожен, Имаи не мог не гордиться. Это все – для него. Это с ним Аччан такой. Он добился.

Потом, перепачканные и как-то по-дурацки счастливые, они пошли мыться: древняя скважина, оказывается, оставалась еще жива, правда, вода была ледяной. На улице уже стемнело, в роще поблизости трещали цикады, а они стояли голышом у колодца и, стуча зубами от холода, оттирались, черпая ладонями из старого ведра. Поставленный на землю фонарь давал странный пляшущий свет, но даже в нем были видны наливающиеся темнотой синяки у Аччана на бедрах, кровоподтеки на его плечах. Отпечатки его, Имаи, пальцев. Следы его, Имаи, зубов и жестоких поцелуев. Как завороженный он потянулся, касаясь кончиками пальцев самого страшного укуса на шее Аччана, и тот замер в полужесте. Закрыл глаза, опуская голову, позволяя волосам скользнуть, обнажая загривок, закрыть лицо.  
– Прости, – сказал Имаи хрипло. – Больно?  
Аччан медленно, будто под водой, покачал головой. Он едва заметно подался навстречу, вжимаясь синяком в пальцы Имаи, и это было дико и странно, и так… так…  
– Не знаю, что на меня нашло, – выдавил Имаи, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Возможно, стоило бы отнять руку, но он не мог – под подушечками пальцев пульсировало горячее, живое. – Я буду осторожней.  
– Не надо, – тут же ответил Аччан и будто для надежности перехватил его руку, прижал плотней к своей шее. – Мне… нравится. Когда ты так.  
Потом Имаи пытался вспомнить, о чем он думал в тот момент. Как сложил это у себя в голове, как решился. По всему выходило, что он тогда не думал вообще. Просто скользнул ладонью на шею Аччана и сдавил пальцами под кадыком, прижался всем телом к нему сзади.  
– Так?  
Аччан замычал, выгибаясь, давя на ладонь сильнее. Он уперся ладонями в бетонный крошащийся край колодца, толкнулся бедрами навстречу, и дальше очень быстро стало жарко.   
Наверное, это был первый раз с ним, когда Имаи ухитрился не потерять голову в процессе окончательно: краем сознания он помнил о том, что держит дыхание Аччана в своих руках. И это понимание добавляло странной и почти пугающей глубины ощущениям. Он чувствовал себя всесильным. Безмерным. Целостным как никогда. И одновременно до жути слабым и уязвимым – будто бы это не Аччан сдавался на его милость, позволяя контролировать себя, вручая ему буквально свою жизнь. А будто бы это Имаи сдавался уносящему его все дальше потоку этой болезненной, нездоровой связи.   
Его пугала ответственность, все-таки всученная ему Аччаном. Его пугал сам Аччан – своей ненасытностью, какой-то даже зацикленностью: после секса у колодца они все-таки домылись и пошли спать. Но в воскресенье с утра все понеслось по-новой.   
Аччан не отлипал от него ни на секунду, и самое страшное было в том, что Имаи это не напрягало. Не вызывало ни усталости, ни раздражения. Он просто умом понимал, что происходит какая-то нездоровая ерунда, но уже не мог отказаться. Аччан был наркотиком – из тех запрещенных, которые вызывают привыкание с пары доз, а потом делают так, что ты не можешь больше ни о чем думать, только о том, как бы получить еще. Жизнь на этом обычно заканчивалась, но самому пристрастившемуся было уже плевать – краткие всплески эйфории окупали мучительную вечность без предмета вожделения.  
Аччану было уже не слишком-то комфортно, даже со смазкой – отверстие выглядело натертым и воспаленным, припухшим, но он упрямо возбуждал Имаи и подставлялся каждый раз, как только силы восстанавливались достаточно для следующего захода. А если они не восстанавливались слишком долго, вытаскивал из коробки, стоящей на стеллаже, очередную таблетку. От предыдущих обитателей фабрики здесь оставалось довольно много всего, но но россыпь разноцветных таблеток завораживала Имаи больше всего. Тут были и легкие стимуляторы, и немного пугающие авалонские психоделики, и «дорожка» – нелегальная дрянь, залипнуть под которой можно было на несколько дней кряду. Имаи, до знакомства с Аччаном пробовавший только радужные очки, первое время даже увлекся, экспериментируя с ничейными богатствами, но быстро разочаровался – это было бессмысленно. Бессмысленная трата времени на воображаемые картинки. Единственное, что ему реально нравилось – это лимонно-желтые капсулы стимуляторов, с которыми можно было за ночь подготовиться к экзамену, пройти пешком за час восемь километров от станции до фабрики и не устать… Или трахаться сутки подряд, не теряя чувствительности и не снижая накала эмоций.  
Успокаивало только то, что у Аччана стояло теперь каждый раз, и дело было не в таблетках – искусственно они не возбуждали. Он и правда хотел и жадно насыщался каждую возможную секунду близости. Он дрожал всем телом и закатывал глаза, жадно сжимая член внутри; он хрипло стонал и кусал губы, утыкаясь мокрым от пота лбом в стиснутые кулаки, и прогибался в пояснице, толкаясь навстречу. Он каждый раз обязательно хотел внутрь, Имаи пытался обойтись руками, приласкать его как раньше, но Аччан будто сорвался с резьбы, наконец получив то, чего так долго ждал.  
В последний раз, уже под утро на понедельник, когда Имаи нужно было возвращаться в Токио, Аччан разбудил его легкими влажными прикосновениями к животу, и когда Имаи поднял голову, то увидел, как тот медленно, почти благоговейно целует его, не решаясь спуститься ниже.  
Со сна в голове промелькнула совсем неуместная мысль: с Кеном Имаи бы даже не задумался. Просто притянул его к члену, и они оба получили бы удовольствие. Но Аччан… для него каждый момент близости был сакральным, значащим что-то такое, чего Имаи толком даже осознать не мог. С ним проще всего было ошибиться и нанести непоправимый ущерб.  
Имаи протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки. Аччан замер, будто застигнутый врасплох, через силу поднял голову и, отчаянно глядя ему в глаза, сплюнул себе в руку, огладил поднявшийся член Имаи – колкое возбуждение почти моментально взметнулось, зажигая пах. А потом приподнялся и сел на него сверху, впуская сразу на всю длину. Мучительно застонал сквозь зубы, горбясь, скребя пальцами простыни – ему наверняка было больно. Возможно, он даже не хотел – Имаи не видел его паха, потому что Аччан сел спиной к нему, и все, на что он мог сейчас смотреть, это собственный член, втиснутый между смуглых ягодиц, и сведенные судорожно лопатки на широкой спине. Почему-то Аччан каждый раз отдавался только так – сзади, со спины, будто бы от невыносимого стыда пряча лицо под отросшими волосами.  
– Повернись? – попросил Имаи, задыхаясь. – Пожалуйста.  
Тот замер на середине движения, глянул через плечо, обжигая почти испуганным взглядом.  
– Ты хочешь смотреть… на меня?  
– Да, – ответил Имаи, не подозревая подвоха. И Аччан неловко соскользнул с члена, перевернулся и насадился снова. У него стояло, все было в порядке. И одновременно какое-то странное ощущение не давало покоя, пока Аччан плавно двигался, горячо вздыхая и всхлипывая. Только под самый конец он понял. Он вспомнил, что за весь этот уикэнд, да что там – за весь прошедший месяц не сделал одну важную вещь, поэтому, когда оргазм подошел вплотную, он выдохнул, глядя Аччану в глаза:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
И тот потрясенно вскрикнул, вцепляясь в его руки, дрожа и задыхаясь, выплескиваясь на живот... утягивая в оргазм, как в водоворот, на самое дно.  
Невозможно было не сравнивать, теперь уже – невозможно. Но Кен… Кен тоже иногда кончал без рук – от физической стимуляции. Аччан же кончал от признания в любви. И это было чудовищно, настолько ужасно, что Имаи схватил его в охапку и принялся целовать, гладить по волосам, по спине, шептать что-то… все эти милые глупости, от которых Аччан замирал, заглядывая ему в глаза, и неловко, будто бы с сомнением, улыбался.  
Потом они лежали, обнявшись, и Имаи уже почти совсем уснул, когда услышал тихий шепот на ухо:  
– Это ведь правда, да? Хисаши… Ты ведь… правда – меня?..  
– Да, – буркнул Имаи. Щеки обожгло стыдом, но он прижал Аччана к себе ближе. – Я люблю тебя.  
Это стоило сказать еще раз, повторить, зазубрить – ведь дело было не в том, кто кому сколько раз признался. Дело было в том, чтобы до Аччана дошло. Чтобы он наконец поверил.  
После этого сон как рукой сняло, зато успокоенный Аччан заснул как младенец.   
Имаи чувствовал себя предателем. Просто сволочью. Аччан не знал и не мог узнать об измене, его сомнения наверняка были обоснованы его собственной неуверенностью и недолюбленностью. Но Имаи-то знал, что виноват. И от этого противного, скребущего в глубине чувства вины его выворачивало наизнанку. Сейчас, когда Аччан так доверчиво прижимался к нему, сплетаясь ногами, положив голову ему на плечо, мысль о том, что он спал с Кеном ради него, казалась дикой. Потому что сейчас Имаи очень отчетливо представил себе, как бы Аччан среагировал, вздумай он его разбудить и все рассказать. Все правду. Признаться.   
Аччан бы принял это. Не простил, нет – он бы даже не успел обидеться, чтобы его простить. Он бы просто принял как должное. Пережил бы внезапную, но всегда ожидаемую боль молча. Может быть, еще пару раз бы переспросил, правда ли Имаи его любит… Но, скорей всего, не стал бы переспрашивать. Просто сделал в своей сумеречной глубине какие-то тяжелые выводы и жил бы дальше с ними, все так же беззаветно отдаваясь Имаи каждый раз, как представится такая возможность.  
От этого понимания было так тошно, что Имаи не сомкнул глаз до самого утра. До молчаливого скомканного расставания на перроне, когда Аччан улыбнулся ему напоследок – своей плывущей, влюбленной, умиротворенной улыбкой почти счастливого человека.  
Он поверил.  
У Имаи снова получилось.

Всю дорогу обратно до Токио Араки молчал, отвернувшись к окну и натянув воротник толстовки до самого носа. Погруженный в собственные размышления Имаи этого не замечал, а когда наконец обратил внимание, что спутник подозрительно долго не смотрит в его сторону, поезд уже подъезжал к станции. Он решил не спрашивать, в чем дело, решив, что если Араки захочется ему высказать, он все равно это сделает. А если не выскажет, значит, не сильно-то и хотелось. Если честно, Имаи уже примерно представлял, что там себе может думать Араки, и обсуждать это в очередной раз совершенно не хотелось.  
Однако оказалось, что он ошибся во всех своих предположениях.  
– С отцом разговаривал вчера, – нехотя сказал Араки, когда они, наконец, оказались дома, в плотной, спрессованной за выходные духоте. Имаи замер на пороге, настороженно на него глядя – Араки прошлепал в гостиную и включил кондиционер, завыл надсадно тяжелый горячий воздух, перемалываемый невидимыми лопастями.  
– И чего? – поинтересовался Имаи, поняв, что продолжать тот не собирается.  
– Они отслеживают наши трекеры, – сказал Араки с отвращением. – И твой, и мой. И в курсе, что мы не особо-то появляемся в колледже.  
Имаи выдохнул сквозь зубы. Вот это было совсем некстати.  
– Короче, они типа надеются на наше благоразумие и то, что на самом деле мы учимся. Но если мы провалим семестровые экзамены, они отзовут оплату квартиры и колледжа.  
– То есть, у нас четыре месяца, чтобы заработать на жилье и дальнейшую жизнь?  
– Или четыре месяца, чтобы подготовиться к экзаменам.  
– Нафига?  
Араки фыркнул.  
– Ну, чтобы у нас было еще полгода хотя бы?   
– Мы потеряем зря четыре месяца.  
– Как будто предыдущие полтора мы потратили с пользой.  
– Я написал две песни.  
– Но мы так и не нашли работу. Не будет работы – не будет ничего… нам просто не на что будет жить. Придется возвращаться.   
Имаи недовольно вздохнул.  
– Свинство.  
– Тебе еще повезло, что ты так и не появился дома. А мне влетело в том числе и за то, что ты шляешься вместо того, чтобы навестить родителей.  
– Они знают, где я был?  
Араки посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
– Они отслеживают твой трекер. Естественно, они знают, где ты был. Подозреваю, они знают, и с кем…  
Вот это была очень неожиданная и неприятная мысль. Не то чтобы Имаи стыдился Аччана, но, в общем, последнее, о чем бы он в своем уме сообщил родителям, это с кем он спит. Особенно учитывая, что он-то уедет, а Аччан останется – в одном городе с его родителями. А что, если отец решит отвадить Аччана от него? Даже подумать было страшно, что он мог наговорить Аччану, как тот мог воспринять подобное вмешательство, опять чертов путаный лабиринт, сад расходящихся тропинок, каждая из которых могла привести к катастрофе…  
Имаи засел за учебники в тот же день. А на следующее утро отправился в колледж, как прилежный студент. Он должен вести себя идеально, чтобы у отца не возникло подозрений, что это Аччан сбивает его с пути истинного. По крайней мере, ему нужно делать вид достаточно долго, чтобы успеть создать себе в Токио надежный тыл. Ну, хоть какой-то тыл.

Она училась на курс старше, и познакомились они в столовой колледжа буквально на следующий день после возвращения из Фудзиоки: Имаи оставил свой пад на столе, она шла мимо, увидела знакомое название группы на экране и, недолго думая, взяла наушники. Когда Имаи вернулся с обеденным подносом, она слушала музыку на его паде, закрыв глаза и покачивая головой в такт. Он удивился, но ничего не сказал, разложил тарелки и стал обедать, с интересом за ней наблюдая. Девушка прослушала несколько песен и только потом очнулась, открыла глаза и заметила Имаи.  
– Извини, – сказала она, вытаскивая наушники. – Это новый альбом, у меня его еще нет.  
– Ага, – согласился Имаи, жуя. – Только утром вышел, у меня подписка, вот и прилетел сразу. Сам еще не успел толком послушать.  
Она поколебалась.  
– Можно, я еще послушаю? Пока ты ешь?  
– Конечно, – было немного неловко – до сих пор его общение с девушками ограничивалось случайными репликами в смешанных компаниях, и всегда это были уже чьи-то девушки. У них были свои, четко отграниченные миры: с другими девушками, со своими парнями. Они вращались внутри этих миров по каким-то своим внутренним законам и никогда не выходили на орбиту Имаи. Да он и сам не стремился в женское общество – зачем? До этой минуты Имаи даже не задумывался над тем, что у него с девушкой могут быть какие-то общие интересы: они казались ему существами из другого мира. Многие знакомые из их компании, да тот же Араки, интересовались девушками, говорили о девушках, старались как-то заполучить их расположение и вызвать интерес. В их глазах девушки были красивыми и средненькими, горячими и скромницами, милашками и стервами. В глазах Имаи они все были… ну. Девушками. Просто девушками.  
За исключением его новой знакомой.  
С Наоко оказалось интересно.

Он не мог ничего сказать о внешности Наоко – она казалась ему просто приятной. Даже когда через несколько дней после знакомства та пришла к нему в гости, они немного выпили, болтая обо всем на свете, а потом она села к нему на колени и заглянула в лицо… Имаи не мог бы сказать, что ее лицо, улыбка, ее глаза или белизна ее кожи разбудили в нем какие-то желания. Ему просто было интересно, ему было любопытно до чесотки, до зуда где-то в самой глубине, поэтому он притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. А Наоко с таким же интересом ответила.  
В свои девятнадцать она оставалась девственницей, что ее довольно сильно раздражало и расстраивало.  
– Просто ты единственный нормальный во всем колледже, – сказала она потом, наконец избавившись от раздражителя. – Парни в этом возрасте такие придурки. Только и смотрят, как у тебя сиськи под свитером выпирают, вообще больше ничем не интересуются.  
Имаи мог бы поспорить, но не стал. Вместо этого они разговаривали о музыке, слушали музыку, ходили на положенные по учебе выставки, конспектировали лекции, неожиданно для себя увлекаясь учебой… И попутно трахались. Не часто – Наоко просто хотелось время от времени сбросить напряжение, а ему продолжало быть достаточно любопытно, чтобы оправдывать ожидания. Имаи даже в учебу втянулся – искусствоведение и правда было интересной штукой. Они, конечно же, продолжали ходить по лайвхаусам, смотреть на выступления любительских групп – вместе с Наоко, которая, как оказалось, была в курсе не самых очевидных мест проведения концертов, где собирались довольно интересные люди. Имаи и Араки завязывали знакомства, находили какие-то разовые подработки, копили невеликие деньги. Учеба шла вполне успешно, и даже новые песни писались. Они, правда, все равно не нравились Араки: теперь он был уверен, что это Наоко влияет на Имаи. Но он уже понял, что обращать внимания на нелепые обиды Араки не имеет смысла, так что особо не расстраивался.  
Единственное, что его расстраивало и о чем он старался не думать вообще – это о том эпизоде, случившемся где-то через неделю после их возвращения в Токио.  
Тогда Наоко пришла к нему в гости в первый раз. Араки понимающе свалил прогуляться, и они вдвоем пили пиво и болтали обо всякой всячине, слушая музыку. А когда Имаи вышел в туалет, позвонил Аччан. Он слышал, как раздался звонок пада, слышал, обмирая от ужаса, как не слишком трезвая Наоко принимает вызов. Слышал, как звонок оборвался – в общем, он еще с первой секунды откуда-то знал, кто звонит.  
Тогда он вернулся в комнату и перезвонил тут же. И Аччан… Аччан сделал вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. И Имаи тоже сделал вид, что ничего особенного не произошло.  
А потом Наоко села к нему на колени, и он ее поцеловал.  
И все полетело в ад.  
Со стороны казалось, что он наслаждается студенческой свободной жизнью: учеба, девушка, концерты, подработки, хобби. На каком-то внешнем слое его жизни все так и было. Даже Араки перестал его пилить так уж сильно, вероятно, решил, что лучше смириться с меньшим из зол: Наоко в качестве любовного интереса Имаи ему нравилась гораздо больше Аччана.  
Проблема была в том, что между ними не было никакого любовного интереса. Только любопытство и скука, они оказывали друг другу услугу, в которой оба не слишком нуждались. Они спали друг с другом просто потому что почему бы и нет, и чем дальше, тем меньше Имаи понимал, зачем он все это делает.   
Потому что Аччан больше, конечно же, не звонил. И сам Имаи боялся звонить ему тоже. И боялся ехать в Фудзиоку на репетиции, под всякими нелепыми предлогами откладывая поездки раз за разом.  
Им с Аччаном пришлось бы объясниться, потому что молчание разъедало Имаи изнутри как кислота. Он поступал неправильно, но все вокруг кричало о том, что именно это и есть правильная, одобряемая, положенная ему жизнь. И от этого становилось еще более тошно и мерзко.  
Каждое утро он просыпался с привкусом гнили во рту. И дело было не в проблемах со здоровьем: монитор показывал идеальное состояние всех органов тела. Дело было в том, что в этот раз все происходило совсем не так, как с Кеном: теперь он с самого начала и очень ясно понимал, насколько неправ, но какое-то душевное онемение мешало ему немедленно взяться и разрешить ситуацию. И она тянулась, тянулась, тянулась… до тех пор, пока не случилась катастрофа.

Его пад снова принял звонок из Фудзиоки, но звонил не Юта и не Аччан. Звонил Хироши Сакураи.  
Имаи никогда не общался со старшим братом Аччана, просто был в курсе его существования, но не совпадал областями пересечения. И вот теперь этот почти воображаемый человек говорил страшные, язвящие вещи, совершенно не имея в виду уязвить Имаи.  
Он говорил о том, что Аччан уже месяц как страшно пьет, и в скором времени, возможно, серьезно повредит себе здоровье. Он говорил о том, что после смерти отца с Аччаном будто бы что-то произошло, но он никак не может понять, что – а ведь Имаи, кажется, был его другом, может быть, у него есть какие-то предположения?  
Он говорил о том, что Аччану было настолько плохо, что он попытался с собой покончить. Хорошо, что ничего не вышло, но, опять же, возможно, Имаи знает, что с ним происходит?..

Это была растерянность – дичайшая, никогда прежде не испытанная. Он сидел на футоне, глядя перед собой и ощущая, что сердце бьется больно и заполошно. Он не понимал, что должен чувствовать в этот момент. Он был – по всему так выходило – он был виноват. Он не предполагал, что его действия (и его бездействие главным образом) могут привести к таким результатам, но это его не оправдывало. Он почти потерял Аччана. Тот остался жив только по случайности. Хироши не знал всего – об их близости, о том, что Имаи обещал, о том, что Имаи изменял, о том, что он боялся столкнуться с последствиями и трусливо избегал встреч. Аччан никому не рассказывал, он даже самому Имаи не рассказывал – никогда ничего не просил, ни на что не жаловался, ни в чем не упрекал. Просто старался справиться – и в какой-то момент не сумел. А Имаи, занятый мыслями о себе, даже не отследил тот момент, когда человек, которого он вроде как любит, перешел черту отчаяния.  
– Что? – спросил вошедший в комнату Араки. Имаи поднял лицо к нему.  
– Аччан пытался покончить с собой, – сказал он медленно. – Из-за меня.  
Араки прислонился спиной к двери, глядя на него со странным выражением лица.  
– Это он тебе так сказал?  
– Нет. Его брат сказал, что он… Он разбил ховер.  
– Пострадал? – быстро спросил Араки. Имаи покачал головой.  
– Успел спрыгнуть в последний момент.  
Араки выдохнул, качая головой.  
– Если человек хочет покончить с собой, он не спрыгивает в последний момент. И почему ты решил, что это из-за тебя?  
Имаи прикусил губу. Признаваться было неловко.  
– Я… мне кажется… Аччан понял. Про Наоко. Он позвонил месяц назад и… она взяла трубку. И мы больше не разговаривали.  
Араки смерил его тяжелым взглядом:  
– То есть, ты выдумывал сто причин, чтобы не ехать в Фудзиоку, потому что спалился перед Сакураи?  
– Да.  
Имаи не смотрел на него, остро переживая неловкость.  
– Он тебе что-то говорил по этому поводу?   
Имаи покачал головой.  
– Вы вообще разговариваете? – раздраженно спросил Араки. – Или только молча трахаетесь как кролики? Один целый месяц не может выяснить, что любовнику известно про его шашни на стороне, второй демонстративно разбивает ховер, чтобы показать, как он страдает…  
– Это не так, – перебил его Имаи. – Не чтобы показать.  
Араки вздохнул.  
– Сакураи – прирожденный манипулятор. Даже если он сам, в силу ограниченных возможностей, не отдает себе отчет в том, что делает, суть не меняется: он давит на жалость и пытается выбить из тебя реакцию.  
– Не правда.  
– Он всегда это делает. Хисаши, открой уже, наконец, глаза. У тебя есть Наоко, у тебя есть Кен – нормальные адекватные люди со здоровыми границами, с которыми можно построить здоровые отношения. Ты же сам чувствуешь: Сакураи тебе в тягость. Он тянет из тебя силы, ты сам избегаешь его, это просто смешно – мы месяц не репетировали просто потому что ты боишься с ним встретиться и получить истерику!  
– Я не этого боюсь, – тихо сказал Имаи, и Араки утомленно посмотрел на него.  
– Тогда чего?  
Имаи помолчал.  
– Мне было противно из-за себя, – сказал он, наконец. – Стыдно. Именно потому что Аччан никогда не устраивает истерики. Он просто… принимает. Он не думает, что заслуживает чего-то хорошего, поэтому ничего никогда не просит.   
– Ты не виноват в том, что просто хочешь жить нормальной жизнью. Здесь нечего стыдиться. Или ты хочешь остаться к нему привязанным на всю жизнь, чтобы, если что-то идет не так как ему хочется, он молча разбивал очередной ховер, закидывался паленой синтетикой или пытался выйти в окно?  
Имаи поморщился. От слов Араки что-то зудело и дергало внутри, это было неправильно, его просто тошнило от этого снисходительного тона, от этого усталого пренебрежения. Все это выглядело так, что для Араки все, что ни сделает Аччан, заранее плохо и недостойно, зато самое свинское поведение Имаи можно оправдать и посчитать правильным и понятным. Только Аччана никто никогда не хотел понимать, даже сам Имаи при всей своей декларируемой любви предпочел отстраниться и сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Это было неправильно. И это следовало срочно исправить.  
– Я хочу съехать, – сказал он, поднимая голову и глядя Араки в глаза. – Я хочу жить отдельно.  
Тот сглотнул, криво усмехнулся, качая головой. Отвернулся и молча вышел, захлопнув дверь за собой.  
Имаи перевел дыхание, поднялся и принялся собирать сумку. Он понятия не имел, где будет жить, куда сейчас пойдет. Но чувствовал, что уйти просто необходимо. Наверное, Араки был тут совсем не при чем, но находиться с ним в одном пространстве Имаи было невыносимо. Он бы и от себя сбежал, если б мог, но это было невозможно.

Все невеликие скопленные деньги ушли на то, чтобы снять крошечную квартирку в самом дешевом районе Токио: тут не было кухни, не было ванны, а еще тут не было Араки, а на полу помещались два футона. И пока этого было вполне достаточно.  
Решение пришло в голову почти сразу же, Имаи понятия не имел, будет ли этого достаточно, повлияет ли хоть на что-то, но… Он не знал, что еще может сделать. А так – он чувствовал – будет правильно.  
В Фудзиоку он приехал снова тайком от родителей и сразу же отправился на фабрику. Было видно, что здесь уже давно никто не появлялся: ворота в главный зал были распахнуты, выбиты очередной бурей, а внутри все занесло тонким слоем желтого песка.   
Он почистил то, что мог, откопал на стеллажах чистое постельное белье и перестелил футоны. Натаскал воды из скважины и помылся, понимая, что просто пытается оттянуть момент встречи с Аччаном.  
Имаи был уверен, что тот не будет устраивать сцен, обвинять или чего-то требовать. Может быть, именно это и пугало его больше всего. Имаи придется самому как-то объясняться. Просить прощения. Убеждать заново в том, что он любит и больше не бросит… Черт, это даже умозрительно звучало так мерзко и фальшиво, что Имаи корежило от отвращения к себе. Он ухитрился завоевать доверие человека, который не верил никому. И триумфально продолбал это доверие, своей трусостью и малодушием растоптал и уничтожил все, что Аччан ему предложил. Бездумно сжал пальцы на подставленном горле – и едва не убил человека, который ему доверился.  
Сакураи Хироши открыл ему дверь и молча отступил в сторону, пропуская в дом. Взглядом показал на лестницу на второй этаж.   
Аччан был там – в сбитой несвежей постели, в густом, пропахшем перегаром воздухе. Он лежал на футоне прямо в одежде: ополовиненная бутыль у изголовья, обветренные приоткрытые губы, спутанные отросшие волосы, жесткая складка между бровей. Котенок по имени Мяу сидел на подушке рядом, прижавшись боком к его щеке, и пальцы Аччана осторожно касались бархатной шерстки, будто бы он даже пьяным и во сне боялся причинить игрушке вред.  
Имаи потряс его за плечо, но Аччан только дернулся, отворачиваясь, отмахиваясь, хмурясь еще сильнее, кривя в отвращении рот. На секунду стало страшно – будто бы он стоял над совсем чужим человеком, незнакомым, опасным. Даже мысль мелькнула: а что, если Аччан зол на него теперь? Если близкая смерть отрезвила его, разочаровала и отвратила от Имаи? Что, если он больше не влюблен… Имаи не представлял, что будет делать, если окажется так. Это будет катастрофой, крахом всего, что Имаи о себе думал и что в себе выстраивал. Всего мира.  
Запаниковав, он довольно сильно дернул Аччана за ухо, а когда тот разлепил, наконец, глаза и мутно на него глянул, отрывисто сказал:  
– Очнулся? Вставай. Нужно поговорить.  
Черт с ним, даже если Аччан переменился. Он не простит себе, если не попытается. Если хотя бы не извинится.  
Кажется, Аччан с похмелья соображал плохо. Он смотрел на Имаи, как на галлюцинацию, едва не пытался рукой смахнуть, но покорно пошел вниз, как ему было сказано, вышел на улицу, жмурясь от света солнца. Его явно мутило, и он едва стоял на ногах, но на ховер позади Имаи сел уверенно, сжал бедрами, прижался животом к спине. Продернуло мурашками от давно не испытанной близости, как обухом по голове огрело: зачем было все остальное, не приносящее даже десятой части ощущений от простого касания Аччана? Весь секс с Наоко не стоил одного только этого момента. Было страшное искушение откинуться назад, в объятия Аччана, но они все еще были во дворе дома его родителей, они все еще не поговорили, и Имаи понятия не имел, в каких отношениях они сейчас, так что следовало срочно взять себя в руки.  
Ховер он водил так себе: пару раз показывал Аччан еще раньше, в школе, когда ездил на ныне почившем Ryojin. Разобраться с панелью управления оказалось несложно, а вот физически управлять здоровенной тяжелой махиной, несущейся на волне вздыбленного воздуха, было некомфортно и страшно. Зато на синем байке – одном из оставшихся двух в загоне на старой фабрике – оказался полный кибернетический контроль, нужно было только ввести точку на карте, а дальше автомат все сделает сам. Имаи понятия не имел, зачем кому-то из крутых хулиганов потребовался старперский автопилот, который обычно устанавливали на шикарные гибридные тачки, а не на молодежные байки, но ему самому это было на руку.  
Всю дорогу он перебирал в голове фразы, с которых нужно было начать разговор, но слова разлетались и тонули в оглушающей белизне, которая накатывала на него от страха, переплетенного с растерянностью и совершенно неуместным возбуждением. Так что, когда они наконец добрались до фабрики, в голове просто свистело от пустоты, а грудь жгло горячкой.  
Имаи остановил ховер во дворе, и Аччан тут же спрыгнул, отступил на шаг, не глядя на него.  
– Открой ворота, – попросил Имаи. Обычно все было наоборот – это он открывал ворота, а Аччан загонял байк в фабричный цех, и он был честно не уверен в том, что справится, но просить сейчас похмельного Аччана, который только что пытался сброситься на таком же байке в карьер…  
На удивление получилось поставить ховер с первого раза – не идеально ровно, но, по крайней мере, он не врезался в стену и не задел второй байк.  
Аччан так и стоял, молча и отвернувшись, а у Имаи в голове как нарочно было все так же пусто. Что сказать? Как начать? О чем он там вообще думает? Почему не смотрит и нервно сжал кулаки так, что костяшки побелели? Может, он просто плохо себя чувствует? Может, едва сдерживается, чтобы не врезать? Имаи бы не стал сопротивляться. Он знал, что накосячил так, что не расхлебать даже мордобоем. Вот только Аччан не то что бить, даже смотреть в его сторону не хотел.  
Ладно, подумал Имаи. А дальше он не подумал ничего, потому что это не оформлялось в мысли. Он просто взял Аччана за руку и потянул в дальний угол, к расстеленным футонам. Тот пошел будто привязанный, ни малейшего сопротивления.  
– Раздевайся, – сказал Имаи, изо всех сил стараясь, чтоб голос не дрожал. Аччан впервые поднял на него взгляд, и в этом взгляде было смятение, стыд, страх… Чего он боялся? Имаи начал расстегивать пуговицы на собственной кофте, и Аччан снова опустил голову, подчиняясь. Раздеваясь – медленно и неохотно.   
– Я не подготовился, – сказал он глухим голосом, стянул майку, ежась и отворачиваясь. – Пусти меня вымыться? Тебе будет… проще.  
В голове будто выстрелило пониманием: вот как это выглядит. Словно он приехал сюда, чтобы получить свое. Приволок сюда Аччана за шкирку, как нашкодившего щенка, которого ждет наказание.  
– Не нужно, – сказал Имаи и тут же обругал себя, заметив, как обреченно Аччан кивает. Что он там себе нафантазировал? Что он вообще себе успел придумать за все это время, что Имаи болтался в Токио и трусил с ним даже поговорить?  
– Я подготовился, – добавил Имаи, сбрасывая штаны и усаживаясь на постель. Аччан окинул его стесненным взглядом, задержался на пахе, невольно облизываясь, и снова отвернулся. Сел рядом, но не прикасаясь, обхватил руками колени как ребенок. Это было неправильно, все было неправильно, и чтобы как-то стереть эту неправильность, Имаи придвинулся к нему сам, провел пальцами по щеке.  
– Эй…  
– Прости, – прошептал свою обычную мантру Аччан, но Имаи даже расстроиться не успел, как его пальцев коснулись мягкие губы, и все мысли тут же вышибло из головы.  
– Дурак ты, – пробормотал он от смущения и потянулся поцеловать Аччана, но тот явственно задержал дыхание и отпрянул, сжимая губы. И это было понятно, но ужасно глупо. Как будто что-то могло оттолкнуть Имаи – запах, или грязь, или что угодно.   
– Дурак, – повторил Имаи и дернул его к себе за шею. Они столкнулись губами, и Аччан раскрылся от неожиданности, и ничего было не противно, сладкая чистая слюна смыла привкус похмелья. Аччан стонал прямо в рот и целовал с жадностью, явно теряя голову, ерошил волосы, гладил по плечам и не решался опуститься ладонями ниже. В какой-то момент Имаи решил, что пора, и потянул его сам. Положил руку на затылок и пригнул вниз, дрожа от судорожного вздоха Аччана. Замирая под неверящим взглядом снизу вверх. Ведь все правильно? Ты же хочешь? Хочешь?..  
Мокрое прикосновение обожгло до скулежа, Имаи задохнулся и откинулся назад, на спину, разводя ноги, подставляясь рту и рукам Аччана.  
Он не мог сказать, как и что делал Аччан. Скорее всего, он не делал ничего особенного – Имаи уже потом понял, что тот ничего особо и не умел. Так странно, ему всегда казалось, что в сексе Аччан профи, и в тот момент он думал, что никогда ему еще не было так заоблачно хорошо от этого влажного горячего трения в сочетании с ожогами прохладного воздуха в те секунды, когда Аччан выпускал его изо рта, чтобы поцеловать в живот или облизнуть яички. В какой-то момент Имаи совсем упустил контроль и просто вцепился в его волосы, толкаясь в тугое горло, и Аччан кашлял и давился, но не отстранялся сам – пришлось через силу оттолкнуть его от себя.   
– Стой, – попросил он, чувствуя, что еще немного и он просто кончит, так и не сделав того, что планировал. В паху пульсировало, перед глазами плыло – слишком близко, он слишком увлекся… Имаи до боли прикусил губу, чтобы сбросить прочь укрывающую с головой духоту истомы. На живот легла горячая пятерня, и его снова продернуло.  
– Хочешь, – срывающимся голосом спросил Аччан, – хочешь, я сяду сверху?  
Имаи через силу помотал головой.  
– Нет.   
Брови Аччана дернулись, в глазах мелькнуло разочарование, Имаи поспешно прижал ладонь к его щеке. И Аччан опустил ресницы, снова целуя его пальцы.  
– Что мне сделать?..  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, – выпалил Имаи, заставляя себя смотреть на Аччана в упор. Он сам не знал, какой реакции ожидал в ответ, но был не готов к тому, что Аччан замрет и будто бы съежится под его взглядом.  
– Аччан?  
– Да, – такой тихий, едва слышный выдох.  
– Ты трахнешь меня?  
Вот теперь Аччан смотрел ему в глаза, и на его лице было столько эмоций, что Имаи в них привычно потерялся. Пусть Араки будет прав, подумал Имаи. Только сейчас, только в этом. Пусть Аччан поймет, что я – его. Пусть простит и примет. Пожалуйста.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, – сказал Аччан, наконец, и Имаи с облегчением улыбнулся.  
– Тебе же не было больно? Я тоже так хочу… Аччан…  
И, будто наконец-то решившись, тот наконец склонился над ним, нежно, очень осторожно целуя в губы. На контрасте с этой осторожностью вспомнился тот давний поцелуй – будто тысячу лет назад он случился, а ведь меньше полугода прошло, – когда Аччан зажал его в проулке за школьным двором, когда целовал так жестко и бескомпромиссно, что Имаи едва не дал ему прямо там. Он так хотел тогда, что желание жгло его потом во снах, приходило каждый раз во время мимолетных фантазий. Почувствовать себя под Аччаном, ощутить его силу, его одержимость, ощутить его в себе – Имаи так хотел! По щекам плеснуло горячим, и он невольно отвернул лицо. И Аччан протяжно лизнул его в шею, жадно, по-звериному, заставляя застонать. А потом навалился сверху, стискивая, прикусывая, срываясь на несколько упоительных кипящих секунд – и тут же замирая испуганно.  
– Давай же, – отчаянно зашептал Имаи, прижимая его к себе, обхватывая руками и ногами. – Давай. Вот так. Хочу… ну?..  
Он чувствовал пальцы в прохладной текучей смазке, и как Аччан гладил его, разминая, и как, наконец, осторожно проник внутрь – отслеживать все происходящее сил уже не было. Имаи просто дрожал и стонал, все сбивалось в горячечный клубок прикосновений и острых электрических судорог в животе, когда Аччан задевал простату, когда касался его болезненно напряженного члена. Имаи казалось, что он готов кончить в любую секунду, от каждого слишком сильного движения. Но на самом деле все было не так, и когда Аччан, наконец, взял его, втиснулся внутрь всем собой, раздвигая навсегда, – это было больно.   
– Больно? – спросил он тут же, заглядывая в глаза. А ответить не получалось – горло перехватило так, что дышать-то было невозможно, не то что говорить. Тогда Имаи просто дернул его к себе за шею и поцеловал в распахнутый запекшийся рот.   
Они больше кусались, чем целовались, и это было ужасно правильно, так хорошо, так верно – боль понемногу уходила, а от присутствия Аччана внутри становилось все слаще – он ерзал, коротко двигаясь, и от этого мелкого движения внутри сладко зудело. Но хотелось больше, сильней, Имаи попробовал сделать так, как в прошлой, невероятно далекой жизни делал Кен: поднял ноги выше, укладывая их на широкие плечи Аччана. И почти сразу же вскрикнул от того, насколько полно и жестко тот его растянул. Втолкнулся до упора, плавно вышел и пробил снова – до хрипа, до закатившихся глаз.  
Обморочная слабость накатывала с каждым толчком, он стонал от беспомощности и удивления, и какого-то нутряного восторга, даже экстаза, не позволяющего контролировать тело. Аччан смотрел на него почти испуганно, приоткрыв рот, и больше всего хотелось, чтобы он навалился всем весом, прижал и всунул как можно глубже, но тот был неуверен и слишком осторожен. И даже этого бережного движения внутри было более чем достаточно, даже немного чересчур – это как с новым наркотиком, нужно начинать с небольшой дозы, чтобы понять, как именно он действует. А Имаи всегда хотел сразу полную дозу, все или ничего, ему было сложно оценить свои возможности, и хорошо, что рядом был Аччан с его звериной чуткостью, чудовищной интуицией и пугливой осторожностью. Хорошо, что именно он стал первым, сумбурно подумал Имаи, хорошо, что получилось удержаться, и теперь можно было полностью расслабиться, положиться на Аччана, можно было ныть и стонать, кусая губы, а когда звон в ушах слегка отступил и стало совсем невмоготу, взять в руку собственный член, подгоняя. Аччан понятливо тут же слегка изменил позу, и внутри стало еще полней и слаще, Имаи запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как горит кожа под жадным взглядом.  
Взрыв был тихим. Так взрываются звезды, так рождаются галактики: клочья ослепительной кипящей плазмы разлетаются с огромным ускорением в полнейшей тишине.  
Имаи примерно так себя и чувствовал – взорвавшимся. Разодранным на куски.   
Задницу немилосердно саднило несмотря на смазку и всю осторожность Аччана. В груди щипало, и до сих пор было непонятно, то ли не получается как следует вдохнуть, то ли не выходит окончательно вытолкнуть из себя застрявший внутри воздух. Сознание тоже было похоже на обрывки радужных мыльных пузырей. Восторг, и счастье, и облегчение, и… настолько острая затапливающая нежность, что это было даже неловко – непривычно. Он никогда еще не испытывал ни к кому настолько сильных чувств.  
Аччан лежал на нем сверху, быстро и мелко дыша. Имаи бездумно провел чистой ладонью по его спине, собирая быстро остывающий пот.  
– Я звонил неделю назад, – сказал он осторожно. – Твой брат сказал, что у тебя неприятности…  
Аччан закаменел в его объятьях, а потом аккуратно отстранился и лег рядом, глядя в потолок. Имаи посмотрел на него искоса – на лице Аччана читался такой откровенный страх и отрицание, что он… он просто малодушно сдался. С облегчением перевел разговор на другую тему. Наплел какой-то чуши про ссору с Араки, и якобы поэтому они не приезжали все это время.  
Аччан сразу же включился в разговор, смотрел на него с надеждой, а на словах о том, что, возможно, им понадобится новый вокалист, откровенно вспыхнул от радости. И в этот момент Имаи с некоторым удивлением понял, что решение уже принято. Он все давно решил: Араки уйдет. И то, с каким воодушевлением реагирует на эту новость Аччан, только подтверждает правильность этого решения.  
– Я снимаю маленькую квартиру, но мы вдвоем бы в ней поместились, – сказал Имаи тихо, когда они лежали друг против друга, так близко, что ему не пришлось бы тянуться, вздумай он поцеловать искусанные губы Аччана.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я переехал? – спросил тот тающим голосом.  
– А ты чего хочешь?  
Аччан прикрыл глаза. Его красивое лицо неожиданно побледнело, темнота еще резче сгустилась под ресницами.  
– Я хочу петь, – сказал он так, будто бы тоже давно и прочно принял единственно возможное решение.  
– Петь? – переспросил от неожиданности Имаи. Он никогда не думал об Аччане в этом плане. Тот никогда не проявлял инициативы, никогда даже не пытался…   
– Да, – перебил Аччан его мысли. – Я хочу петь твои песни.  
Мои песни, с удивившим его самого удовольствием подумал Имаи. Никакого нытья и упреков. Моя музыка. Моя группа. Мой вокалист.  
– А кто будет на ударных? – это было уже не слишком важно, и Аччан это чувствовал, отмахиваясь. Притираясь ближе. Наплывая знакомым жаром.  
– Найдем кого-нибудь.  
Имаи смог только выдохнуть, и Аччан его поцеловал снова. А потом опять уложил на спину и сделал все так, как Имаи мечтал с самого начала: прижал за запястья к футону и взял жестко и сладко. Было больно, и жарко, и невыносимо хорошо. Имаи чувствовал себя счастливым, легким и переполненным пузырящимися планами.  
Маленький червячок продолжал грызть его где-то глубоко внутри, но сейчас, в объятиях такого же счастливого Аччана, можно было пренебречь этой мелочью.  
Он больше не облажается. Ни за что.  



	4. Токио. Кувырок через голову

Араки обвел их всех взглядом, задержавшись на Имаи, и тот отвел глаза. Было стыдно.  
– Это все, что ты мне можешь сказать? – спросил Араки, от горечи и презрения в его голосе хотелось поежиться. Аччан неожиданно поднялся у Имаи из-за спины.  
– Пойдем поговорим?  
– С тобой мне разговаривать не о чем, – выплюнул Араки, но Аччан медленно и многозначительно усмехнулся.  
– Зато мне есть, о чем поговорить с тобой. Пойдем.  
Имаи не смотрел, отвернувшись, но вряд ли Аччан бы стал выводить Араки силой… Ведь правда? У него был такой тон, что, будучи на месте Араки, он бы точно не стал сопротивляться…  
Имаи закурил, не глядя на Хиде с Ютой. Наверное, ему бы стоило объяснить все Араки самому. Вот только он уже убедился за последнее время, что ничего ему объяснить не в состоянии. Араки привык, что Имаи всегда и во всем его слушается, привык, что может управлять его взглядами, его мнением относительно других людей. Именно поэтому он так взбесился, когда понял, что Имаи влюбился – тот начал выскальзывать из-под его влияния…  
И все-таки – все-таки! – прятаться сейчас за спину Аччана было трусливо и недостойно. Да, у того нет слабости перед Араки, они никогда не были друзьями и ничего друг другу не должны. Но ведь Имаи – был. Не важно, какими мотивами руководствовался Араки, они были друзьями с первого класса начальной школы. Они множество раз выручали друг друга, они сотни часов провели за разговорами и мечтами о совместном триумфе. Так поступать с ним было нельзя.  
Он смял окурок в пепельнице и быстро – пока не успел задуматься о том, что делает – вышел за дверь. Растерянно оглянулся по сторонам, и только тогда заметил Араки и Аччана в конце коридора, у дальнего окна. Вопреки его опасениям, они не дрались, даже не ругались. Просто очень бледный и злой Аччан медленно и тихо что-то говорил стоящему в паре метров от него Араки. А тот сверлил его взглядом, стискивая кулаки.  
– Хватит, – сказал Имаи, подходя. Аччан тут же осекся на полуфразе и, все так же не сводя взгляда с Араки, улыбнулся, недвусмысленно обнажая зубы. От этой хищной ухмылки было не по себе, Имаи прижал ладонь к его плечу, пытаясь перевести внимание на себя.  
– Подождешь меня?  
Аччан наконец взглянул на него, выдыхая, выпуская из себя ярость, улыбаясь уже совсем иначе – мягко и ободряюще.  
– Конечно. Не задерживайся, у нас еще работа на сегодня.  
И это тоже было знаком понимающе фыркнувшему Араки: у нас работа без тебя, ты больше не в стае, проваливай и не задерживай. Аччан коснулся его ладонью в ответ, напоказ скользнул по спине к пояснице, от чего Имаи вздернуло мурашками. А потом его шаги зазвучали за спиной – легкие, уверенные, фальшиво беззаботные. И даже по звуку этих шагов было понятно, что Араки наговорил ему всякого, и вовремя Имаи вышел, потому что еще немного и начался бы мордобой, а этим совершенно точно не стоило заканчивать.  
– Браво, – негромко и с отвращением сказал Араки. – Он у тебя дрессированный. Просто по щелчку.  
– Прекрати.  
– С чего бы это? Ты вышвырнул меня ради этой… – Араки хмыкнул, презрительно усмехаясь, тщательно выговаривая, – ради этой дешевой подстилки. Почему я должен щадить твои чувства?  
– Ты так и не понял, – покачал головой Имаи. – Дело совсем не в Аччане.  
– Да что ты говоришь? – он вскинул воспаленный взгляд на Имаи, глядя почти с ненавистью. – Дело, конечно же, во мне? Столько лет я был хорош, но стоило Сакураи повертеть задницей, как я тут же стал плох и недостоин? Это было наше дело. Наша мечта. Эта группа – и моя тоже!  
– Была. И осталась бы, сумей ты принять, что не все в этом мире крутится вокруг тебя. Я не обязан поступать только так, как хочется тебе.  
– Зато я – обязан…  
– Чем ты так пожертвовал? – не выдержал Имаи. – Что такое ужасное я вынудил тебя терпеть? Моего любовника? Так он мой, не твой, он вообще тебя никогда ничем не задевал. Мою музыку? Мы могли прийти к компромиссу, если бы ты хоть раз допустил, что я пишу ее сам, для себя, а не из-за того, что на меня кто-то влияет. Ты так… так боялся, что на меня станет влиять кто-то кроме тебя, что все испортил. Ты сам.  
Араки коротко ненатурально рассмеялся.  
– Ну конечно же. Я сам все испортил… Знаешь что, может быть, ты и прав, что вышвыриваешь меня вот так. Находиться рядом с твоей зверушкой чем дальше, тем противней, но я сам бы никогда не поставил тебя перед выбором, я или он.   
– Он не ставил меня перед выбором… – внезапное ощущение бессмысленности всего происходящего и дикая усталость навалились на плечи так, что Имаи едва удержался, чтобы не зевнуть. – Ты воюешь с воображаемым врагом, Араки.  
Тот посмотрел на него с выразительной жалостью.  
– Ты правда так считаешь? Я думал, глупость половым путем не передается…  
– Араки…  
Он вскинул ладонь.  
– Все. Я понял. Знаешь, пожалуй, я даже рад, что так вышло.   
Араки посмотрел на него с таким выражением лица, что Имаи неожиданно очень четко понял, что он сейчас скажет: будто бы он уже проходил эту локацию в игре и общался с этим персонажем.  
– Это долго не продлится. Жалость, гормоны, что бы то ни было. Сакураи никогда не станет тебе ровней. Он никогда не будет хотеть того же, что и ты. Ты остаешься один, Хисаши. Надеюсь, ты хорошо это понимаешь.  
Имаи кивнул, чувствуя только легкое недоумение и звенящую пустоту внутри. Реальность плыла и рассыпалась на части, будто зависшая графика в компьютерной игре. Араки уже совсем не походил на живого человека со своими заранее написанными и озвученными монологами.   
– Извини, – сказал Имаи равнодушно, не испытывая вообще никаких эмоций кроме нетерпения – его ждали. Ждали настоящие люди. Поэтому он развернулся, не дожидаясь ответа, и пошел обратно в студию. 

Ситуация просто слишком затянулась: Аччан переехал в Токио еще полгода назад, Имаи окончательно бросил колледж и лишился финансирования от отца. Они пытались подрабатывать, но в основном проедали деньги, вырученные Аччаном от продажи байков и кое-какого барахла со старой фабрики. С группой все находилось в подвешенном состоянии: Араки, чувствуя, что все идет совсем не по плану, пытался давить все сильней; Аччан молча терпел и ждал, больше не напоминая о своем желании занять место вокалиста… А Имаи просто писал новые песни. Иногда получалась ерунда какая-то, иногда выходило здорово, и тогда он наигрывал их Аччану. Тот слушал внимательно, обычно соглашался с тем, что получилось хорошо, но пару раз внезапно сделал вполне дельные замечания, и Имаи поймал себя на удивлении. Он не ожидал, что Аччан действительно разбирается в том, что они делают, а не просто поддакивает из чувства лояльности. Это понимание потащило за собой очередной ворох стыдных прозрений: да, изначально Имаи принял Аччана в группу просто потому что был влюблен и хотел его рядом. Да, он согласился попробовать его в качестве вокалиста – просто потому, что Аччан этого хотел, а Имаи сейчас готов был на что угодно, лишь бы сделать ему хорошо. И да, он до сих пор не избавился от внутреннего Араки в своем мозгу, который не позволял воспринимать Аччана отдельно от себя и своих устремлений. А ведь этот отдельный, независимый от Имаи Аччан на самом деле чем-то интересовался, чего-то хотел. Имел свое мнение – в том числе и на музыку.   
Это открытие снова перетасовало приоритеты внутри Имаи. Теперь Аччан был не просто любовником, к которому у него слабость; не просто другом и поддержкой в любой ситуации; не просто человеком с определенными проблемами, за которого Имаи принял на себя ответственность. Аччан оказался еще и полноценным соратником, специалистом (ну, на том уровне, на котором они все тогда были специалистами) с собственным мнением. Полноценным членом группы. И понимание этого поставило окончательную точку.  
Хиде и Юта переехали в Токио практически сразу же после выпускного. С Араки они распрощались уже через пару недель. А еще через день Юта поехал обратно в Фудзиоку и привез своего старшего брата – вакансия ударника с переквалификацией Аччана оказалась пустой. Сыграться и понять, что теперь-то всех все устраивает, удалось за пару репетиций в крохотной подвальной студии, ключами от которой поделился Кен: его группа занимала подвал по вторникам, четвергам и субботам, а Имаи за символическую сумму достались понедельники, среды и пятницы.  
Весь этот кувырок через голову занял не больше месяца.  
И именно сейчас, в этот самый момент Имаи понял, что пора. Почти целый год на первый взгляд бессмысленных шатаний по лайвхаусам и попыток как-то выжить в мегаполисе без денег и связей оказался тем самым подготовительным этапом, во время которого произошло главное: собрался полностью устраивающий его состав группы, накопился материал для выступлений, завязались нужные знакомства, а безденежье подошло к своей крайней точке, за которой их мог ждать или оглушительный успех, или окончательный провал. Медлить дальше было нельзя, да и не хотелось. Имаи чувствовал себя так, будто бы вынырнул из продолжительного сна, во время которого духи-помощники прибрались в доме, сшили одежду и приготовили пир – оставалось только ждать гостей.  
И гости пришли.  
Нет, он, конечно же, понимал, как им повезло с общительным и очень ответственным Ютой, который с первого же дня по приезде принялся азартно мотаться по выданному ему списку концертных площадок, устанавливая полезные связи и договариваясь о выступлениях. Но для Имаи все происходило само собой, причем, именно так, как он и хотел, как он и планировал.   
С каждой репетицией он все больше убеждался, что сделал правильный выбор: Аччан правда мог петь. Не слишком-то умел, но он и на барабанах играть не умел поначалу. А первое же выступление в новом составе расставило все по своим местам.  
У них было совсем немного времени, минут пятнадцать, и они успели сыграть четыре песни – все, что на этот момент было относительно доведено до ума. Имаи немного волновался: они еще не слишком-то хорошо были сыграны вместе, сказывалось отсутствие регулярных репетиций за последний год, да и с Аччаном все было непонятно. Перед выходом на сцену на нем лица не было: сидел с испуганным видом в углу подсобного помещения, которое здесь использовалось вместо гримерки, и явно не ощущая вкуса пил прямо из горлышка сётю – большими глотками, как воду. Юта попробовал ему сказать что-то ободряющее, но Аччан только посмотрел в ответ растерянным взглядом, отставил бутылку, поднялся и дрогнувшим голосом произнес:  
– Пора.  
Было и правда пора.   
Имаи почти не запомнил то первое выступление, слишком переживал за то, чтобы не сбиться и не запутаться пальцами в струнах. Но то, в какую дикую фурию превратился на сцене Аччан, его поразило настолько сильно, что еще долго перед глазами стояла картина: яростный и растрепанный Атсуши Сакураи, орущий что-то в микрофон, и лица зрителей в первом ряду – изумленные, воодушевленные, недоверчивые, на некоторых ему чудился даже почти молитвенный экстаз. И то, как им кричали вслед, когда они отыграли свои четыре песни…   
Имаи не подозревал, что Аччан может так. Буквально по щелчку пальцев превратиться в кого-то почти совсем незнакомого, жесткого, уверенного в себе и гипнотически завораживающего. Наверное, это был тот самый Атсуши Сакураи из банды, опасный, бескомпромиссный и агрессивно-сексуальный. Какая-то часть личности Аччана, которую тот прятал в обычной жизни среди мирных людей. Защитная маска, которую тот был вынужден носить, чтобы вписаться в соответствующую компанию? Или просто другая сторона натуры, невостребованная в окружении доброжелательно настроенных людей?  
Имаи склонялся ко второму варианту, потому что иногда этот независимый, излучающий первобытную силу и безжалостно хищный Атсуши Сакураи выглядывал из тихого Аччана и в обычной жизни. И в такие моменты Имаи терялся, понимая, что какая-то его очень древняя, очень примитивная часть реагирует на эту хищную повадку сексуальным возбуждением. Это было против всего, что Имаи знал о себе всю жизнь. Его никогда не заводили плохие парни. Он, в общем-то, презирал грубую силу и тот адреналин, что дарит ощущение опасности. Но каждый раз, когда в глазах Аччана появлялся кипящий злой блеск, когда он плавно выступал вперед, будто бы прикрывая своих широкими плечами, когда обманчиво тихим голосом цедил очень вежливые и очень страшные слова… Имаи чувствовал, как электричество пробегает по загривку, топорща обесцвеченные волосы, а член предательски напрягается.  
Первый раз это случилось всего через неделю после переезда Аччана из Фудзиоки. Если честно, тогда их жизнь больше напоминала медовый месяц: они наслаждались долгожданной близостью ежеминутно, в общем-то, в их крохотной квартирке это было неизбежным – кроме футонов в ней ничего не помещалось. Они проводили целые дни в постели, трахаясь, валяясь в обнимку и обсуждая все на свете, а потом снова трахаясь до изнеможения, глотая очередную бодрящую таблетку, запивая ее газировкой и снова трахаясь, пока не заканчивался и эффект от наркотика. И в какой-то момент сдался даже стойкий к половым тяготам Аччан – им нужна была передышка, тела просто не выдерживали такой интенсивности.   
Они выбрались в бар, чтобы развеяться, и как нарочно наткнулись там на Кена. Тот быстро сообразил, в чем дело, и повел себя как ни в чем не бывало, привычно улыбаясь и болтая обо всем на свете, ничем не выдавая характера отношений, которые их связывали совсем недавно. А вот Имаи застопорило. По всей видимости, он выглядел как полный идиот, не поднимая глаз, бурча себе что-то под нос и почти не участвуя в разговоре. Аччан смотрел на него с подозрением, но ничего не говорил, только все сильней хмурился. В какой-то момент Имаи понял, что нужно что-то с этим делать, и сделал – сбежал в туалет, чтобы привести себя в чувство. Обычно он не принимал наркотики просто так, это было бы слишком расточительно в их плачевном финансовом положении, но Аччан привез с собой максимальное разрешенное для личного употребления количество из старых запасов банды, и пока они еще могли себе позволить немного шиковать. Правда, глотать таблетки при всех означало признать собственную нервозность, поэтому Имаи стоял в туалете, упершись ладонью в зеркало и запивал таблетку водой из-под крана, когда услышал шум и крики из зала.  
Предчувствие, подхлестнутое бодрящей таблеткой, окатило кипятком. Выскочив, он в первые секунды не увидел ничего, кроме голов и спин толпящихся людей, но в какой-то миг спины разошлись в стороны, и Имаи застыл от ужаса и некстати рванувшего возбуждения.  
Кто-то, чьего лица Имаи не мог разглядеть, лежал прямо на заплеванном полу бара, а Аччан сидел на нем сверху, жестко держа завернутую за спину руку и неслышно в общем гвалте выговаривая что-то на ухо. На какое-то жуткое мгновение Имаи почудилось, что Аччан все понял про Кена, и сейчас это он валяется на полу, дергаясь от боли и унижения. Но взгляд почти сразу же выхватил и Кена – тот стоял рядом, побледневший и сосредоточенный, осторожно касался плеча Аччана и что-то убедительно повторял раз за разом, пока тот наконец не выпрямился и не обернулся к нему.  
– Не надо, – различил по губам Имаи. – Оставь его.  
Аччан что-то сказал, и Кен покачал головой, улыбнулся. Аччан еще раз для острастки ткнул поверженного противника в затылок и неохотно поднялся, медленно обводя взглядом собравшихся вокруг. Это был нехороший взгляд готового к драке человека, но Имаи наконец очнулся и шагнул к нему, схватил за рукав куртки и буквально выдернул за собой из начавшей приходить в себя толпы.  
На улице как нарочно лило как из ведра, и они зачем-то побежали под дождем куда-то, адреналин ударил неожиданно, Имаи не мог сдержать дурацкого хохота – Аччан рассмеялся следом, и Кен, выскочивший из бара вместе с ними, тоже смеялся… Как они оказались в другом баре, насквозь вымокшие и обессиленные от хохота, Имаи не отследил, но после пары рюмок наконец спросил, вертя головой между Аччаном и Кеном:  
– А что… что произошло вообще? Меня две минуты не было.  
Аччан и Кен расхохотались снова, выплескивая остаточное нервное напряжение.  
– Мудак какой-то, – сказал в конце концов Аччан, проглатывая стопку сётю. – Начал говорить гадости про Кена.  
– Мы с ним встречались как-то, – пояснил Кен. – Недолго, потому что – ну, ты видел. Он мудак. Но ему что-то заело, так что каждый раз, как мы сталкиваемся, он начинает орать…  
Это было интересно.  
– И ты защитил его честь? – спросил Имаи с болезненным любопытством. Аччан глянул на него непроницаемо и неожиданно жестко усмехнулся.  
– Кен – твой друг.   
И замолчал, будто бы сказал все, что требовалось, налил себе еще и снова выпил.  
Имаи переглянулся с Кеном, но тот только недоуменно поднял брови и покачал головой. Разговор продолжился, они провели в этом баре пару часов, а затем, уже хорошо поддатые, пошли дальше, в следующий. А потом – еще в один, и еще, только к рассвету добредя до лапшичной.  
Это была занятная и очень веселая ночь – они успели обсудить все на свете: и музыку, и новые фильмы, и книжку какого-то модного в узких кругах автора, о котором Имаи, как ни странно, ни разу до сих пор не слышал, а вот Аччан откуда-то его знал и уже успел ознакомиться с последним романом. И хотя все складывалось более чем хорошо и удачно, Имаи не мог избавиться от ощущения, что какой-то подтекст в общении Аччана и Кена ему так и не удалось уловить. Плюс ко всему Аччан всю ночь держался от него на небольшом, но явном расстоянии, не пытался прикоснуться или еще как-то интимничать, даже садился зачастую так, чтобы Кен занимал место между ними. Это подспудно беспокоило Имаи несмотря на алкоголь и остаточное воодушевление от таблетки, но стоило им под утро добраться все-таки до дома, как все сомнения разом выдуло из головы: Аччан накинулся на него прямо с порога, будто едва сдерживался всю эту долгую ночь. И еще несколько дней они провели в постели, выбираясь только в туалет и круглосуточный магазинчик внизу за коробкой вареного риса.  
Кстати, они так и питались эти полгода: рис, иногда яйца, дешевый алкоголь и, изредка, какие-то овощи, которые в обход запрета на поддержку мятежного наследника присылал мама Имаи. Все деньги, что удавалось заработать, что время от времени присылала мать Аччана, уходили на оплату жилья, на доступ к общему уровню сети и транспорт. Теперь они собирались для репетиций в Такасаки, в доме братьев Хигучи, и ездить туда два раза в месяц при их скудных доходах было довольно-таки накладно. Имаи пришлось отказаться от всех платных подписок и теперь он, как настоящий житель токийского дна, собирал пиратский контент в барах и магазинчиках в районе Харадзюку – бесплатно или за символические суммы. К его удивлению, такой подход приносил и дополнительную пользу: они знакомились со все большим количеством людей, и в какой-то момент Имаи с удивлением понял, что отнюдь не все, кто пользуется пиратскими хабами, делают это от безденежья. Оказывается, существовала достаточно приличная прослойка музыкантов и писателей, которые распространяли свои произведения именно так, в «нижних слоях» сети, бесплатно и бесконтрольно. Большая часть из них была принципиальными сторонниками доступного контента, а некоторые при всем желании не смогли бы получить лицензию на свою деятельность. Как нетрудно догадаться, именно они теперь интересовали Имаи больше всего.  
Это был совершенно новый, очень странный и местами неприятный своей подчеркнутой маргинальностью мир, который обладал непонятной притягательностью в глазах благополучного парня из средней провинциальной семьи. Имаи испытывал скорее любопытство и интерес естествоиспытателя, чем желание влиться в ряды этих непризнанных художников и сторчавшихся гениальных музыкантов. Он осознавал, что коммерческий успех для него немаловажен: Имаи не мог себе представить, что они годами вот так живут с Аччаном – минимум для выживания, максимум для того, чтобы творчески раскрыться или окончательно поехать крышей. Но в этой среде зарождалось, вызревало и сгнивало за невостребованностью множество занятных идей. Поэтому Имаи наблюдал, не слишком вовлекаясь, но отлично ориентируясь в хитросплетениях андеграундного Токио.  
Араки, кстати, очень не одобрял его увлечение и как обычно нудил, что они совсем не за этим уехали из дома, что они собирались играть другую музыку, что они планировали другое будущее… Иногда Имаи хотелось просто остановиться и спросить его прямо: что именно, по его мнению, они планировали? Потому что вся конкретика, которой они оперировали в школе, была на уровне «уедем в Токио, будем играть крутую музыку, как те ребята из телика, и станем звездами». От этой стратегии Имаи не отступал, вот только Араки, как оказалось, представлял себе что-то сугубо свое, и за те полгода, что прошли до окончательного разрыва, Имаи так и не собрался с силами прийти с ним к какому-то консенсусу. Если честно, ему просто не хотелось заводить разговор – это было бессмысленно. Проговорив про себя, что рано или поздно с Араки будет покончено, он тут же потерял интерес к любой совместной деятельности и обсуждениям. Они просто находились в одном пространстве в данный конкретный момент времени, делали какое-то привычное дело, но будущего у их взаимоотношений не было – так стоит ли напрягаться?  
И вот это совершенно неожиданно напрягло Аччана. Сначала тот только молча наблюдал, как Имаи отмахивается от бывшего лучшего друга, а через какое-то время очень осторожно спросил: почему он просто не объяснит все как есть?  
Имаи тогда закоротило. Он попробовал объяснить, что чувствовал, но это было сложно – слова никак не подбирались верно, не складывались во внятные фразы. Как он ни пытался сформулировать, все его мотивы звучали не слишком-то красиво.   
– Понятно, – в конце концов сказал Аччан. Имаи не знал, что ему было понятно, он сам, если честно, еще сильней запутался после попыток объяснений. Но тот какое-то время молчал, явно обдумывая все услышанное, а потом тихо заметил:  
– Я бы так не хотел.  
– Чего бы ты не хотел? – не понял Имаи.  
– Такого отношения, – пояснил Аччан. – Когда у нас все закончится… Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сказал мне как есть. Прямо. Не дожидаясь, что я сам догадаюсь или обижусь и перестану тебя доставать. Потому что… я не перестану.  
Имаи даже опешил от такой постановки вопроса.  
– У нас так никогда не закончится, – сказал он растерянно, но Аччан только усмехнулся.  
– Это ты сейчас так думаешь. Разве два года назад ты предполагал, что будешь мечтать отвязаться от Араки?  
– Нет, – вынужден был признать Имаи. Как-то все это было… неприятно.   
– Я тоже… – Аччан с трудом сглотнул. – Я бы не хотел оказаться на его месте. Не понимать, что происходит. Надеяться спасти ситуацию. И не знать, что тебя уже просто вычеркнули.  
Первым порывом было кинуться возражать, что с Аччаном такого не произойдет никогда, потому что Аччана он любит и жизни без него не представляет, но почти сразу же Имаи вспомнил о тех полутора месяцах, когда он не звонил и не приезжал в Фудзиоку. Тех полутора месяцев, в течение которых Аччан думал, что он не нужен. Что его молча вычеркнули.   
Стыдом окатило так, что перехватило горло, а уши запылали.  
– Я никогда так не поступлю с тобой, – сказал Имаи, корчась от фальши и чувства вины.  
– Просто скажи сразу, если…  
– Хорошо. И ты тогда тоже. Если вдруг…  
Аччан посмотрел на него странным взглядом, так что Имаи осекся, и усмехнулся, качая головой.  
– Ты невероятный, – сказал он с такой знакомой интонацией, что Имаи сначала застопорился, а потом неожиданно вспомнил. Так говорил Араки, когда он спал с Кеном и утверждал, что это не измена.  
Неприятно.   
Просто отвратительно.

Окончательный разговор с Араки состоялся через несколько дней после этого. Тянуть и правда смысла не было, но Имаи никак не мог себя заставить пойти на прямую конфронтацию. Наверное, это было трусливо – сказать ему при всех, а потом выставить вместо себя Аччана. Вернее, Аччан выставился сам, чувствуя его слабость.   
Еще долго после этого Имаи думал: о чем беседовали Араки и Аччан, пока он, наконец, не взял себя в руки и не вмешался? Что ему успел наговорить оскорбленный и преданный лучшим другом Араки? Вряд ли счел нужным сдерживаться и сглаживать свое отношение. Вряд ли удержался от попытки разладить их отношения напоследок. И от одних только предположений о том, почему Аччан был таким злым, когда он к ним вышел, тошнота поднималась к горлу.  
Но Аччан не спешил призывать Имаи к ответу. Может быть, решил, что это дело прошлое и нет смысла теперь вскрывать старые болячки. А может быть, как Имаи и предполагал раньше, просто смирился. Наверное, стоило бы это прояснить, но Имаи опять струсил. Ведь все было так хорошо: они наконец-то утрясли состав группы, они регулярно репетировали, они начали выступать в Токио… И с Аччаном у них все было замечательно – они любили друг друга каждую ночь, и смеялись в унисон, и обнимались под утро, и засыпали, не размыкая объятий. Стоило ли ворошить прошлое?

А еще с подачи обеспокоенного Аччана они учились не только трахаться, но и говорить друг с другом. Проговаривать каждую эмоцию, каждую мысль – вслух, чтобы не было как раньше. Чтобы не получилось, как с Араки. Имаи было тяжело, почти невыносимо. Он не умел толком говорить, особенно о глубинном, о сокровенном. Зато из Аччана слова лились рекой, вперемешку со слезами – такое ощущение, что он просто не замечал их, захваченный эмоциями, только спохватывался в какой-то момент и отворачивался, утирался тыльной стороной ладони. А затем снова смотрел на Имаи мокрыми, искрящимися глазами в слипшихся стрелками ресницах и упрямо продолжал, препарируя, выворачивая наизнанку то, о чем Имаи и понятия не имел. Аччан и сам иногда будто не верил себе, когда проговаривал вслух – замирал с удивленным выражением лица, словно не ждал от себя таких слов, таких чувств. А временами выдавал настолько ужасные и нереальные признания, что Имаи невольно вскидывался в протесте – это было чересчур.   
– Все совсем не так, – говорил он, обхватив мокрые скулы Аччана пальцами и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Ну что ты… откуда ты это взял?  
Аччан растерянно шарил взглядом по его лицу. Надежда вспыхивала и тут же суеверно гасла на его лице.  
– Но ведь это правда?..  
– Нет. Нет. Это выводы, которые ты делаешь. А предпосылки для них совершенно… Я же знаю, что все было не так.  
Он не понимал, откуда в Аччане это желание – считать себя чудовищем, отвратительным, жадным и эгоистичным. Вернее, он подозревал, откуда, но самому Аччану было не объяснить. Что ему лгали. Что его чувствами манипулировали – и в семье, и в компании вроде как друзей. Что его калечили – и намеренно, жестоко, и случайно, походя, вроде как из лучших побуждений. Что он совсем не такой, каким себя считает, а сильный, смелый, бескорыстный и невероятно честный человек.  
– Я бы не смог полюбить тебя, будь ты другим, – говорил Имаи, и Аччан на секунду расцветал под его взглядом, но тут же одергивал себя, отводил глаза, сжимал губы, будто запрещая себе радоваться, запрещая себе верить в хорошее. Имаи подозревал, что дело было еще и в том, что не слишком-то Аччан верил ему в принципе.

Они как-то пересеклись с Кеном наедине – ничего такого, просто случайно встретились и зашли в бар пропустить по стаканчику и поболтать.  
– Как у вас с Аччаном? – первым делом спросил он, подпирая подбородок ладонью и с интересом его разглядывая. Имаи тут же смешался и растерял все слова.  
– Что? Нормально…  
Кен подождал, что он еще скажет, и, не дождавшись, спросил:  
– Вы не поговорили?  
Имаи похолодел.  
– О чем?  
– Ну, тогда в баре… Он что, тебе ничего не сказал?  
Имаи только головой помотал. Кен снова приподнял недоуменно брови и отпил из своего стакана, раздумывая.  
– Странно, – сказал он наконец. – Потому что мне он выдал какую-то жуткую хтонь, вроде… «Я принадлежу Хисаши, поэтому должен защищать тех, кого он любит». Ну, это вольный пересказ смысла, потому что дословно я, извини, не запомнил, так обалдел. Это что… это у вас так нормально, что ли?  
Имаи сидел, вперившись взглядом в столешницу и чувствуя, как пылает голова от ужаса и стыда.  
– Хисаши? – обеспокоенно позвал его Кен и даже потрогал плечо.  
– Нет, – проскрипел Имаи. – Это не нормально.  
– Зачем ты вообще ему рассказываешь, что трахаешься с кем-то еще? Это как-то… жестоко.  
– Я не рассказываю. И я не трахаюсь.  
Кен хмыкнул.  
– Интересные у вас игры… Так-то он не похож на тех, кто… ну, знаешь. Подчиняется.  
– Он не… – начал было Имаи и замолк на полуслове.   
Как это все объяснить? И болезненную зависимость Аччана, и собственное малодушие, приведшее к таким результатам…   
– Там все сложно, – сказал он наконец. И Кен понятливо кивнул, переводя разговор на другую тему.   
Все повторялось. Между ними опять была тайна – то, о чем все догадывались, но молчали, делая вид, что ничего не происходит, что все как-то само по себе наладится. Забудется. Даже в своих попытках проговорить больное Аччан ни разу не касался тех полутора месяцев отчаянья, которые едва не стоили ему жизни. Имаи пытался осторожно выводить его на эту тему, но… наверное, Аччан был пока не готов говорить об этом вслух. Что уж там, Имаи был сильно не уверен, что он сам готов.  
И дело было не только в стыде, если уж совсем честно.   
Дело было еще и в болезненной, какой-то архаичной верности Аччана. Вот это его «Я принадлежу Хисаши» – Имаи был уверен, что именно так он и мог сказать. Он так и думал. Определяя себя – как вещь. Как кого-то, кем Имаи может распоряжаться по своему усмотрению. Как того, кто никогда не станет равным. Как будто Аччан принимал все мерзкие вещи, что говорили о нем люди вроде Араки, примерял на себя и соглашался: да, я такой. Не стоящий любви и верности своего партнера. Не способный встать наравне с другими участниками группы. Не имеющий права на собственную свободу, остающийся удобным аксессуаром для других, исполняющим прописанные ему функции. Не знающий своего места в мире вне контекста принадлежности.  
У них был разговор еще в самом начале, после какого-то из первых выступлений перед публикой в окончательном составе. Они выпивали все вместе уже который час, и остальные постепенно разошлись по домам, оставив их под утро вдвоем.  
– Не знаю что на меня нашло, – сказал тогда Аччан, с опаской на него поглядывая. – Я больше не буду так.  
– О чем ты? – не понял замотанный и хорошо так уже поддатый Имаи. – Все было отлично. Народ от тебя в восторге.  
– Да уж… – Аччан неловко усмехнулся. – Я… Наверное, я не должен так… при посторонних.  
Только тут до Имаи дошло.  
– Ты возбудился? – спросил он наудачу. Аччан кивнул, не поднимая глаз.  
– Я не знаю, почему. Просто все так кричали…  
– Они хотели тебя, – сказал Имаи, жадно наблюдая за его вспыхнувшим лицом. – Каждый в зале. Если бы они могли до тебя дотянуться… Ты их всех трахнул, даже не прикоснувшись.   
– Извини, – прошептал Аччан, застывая, замирая, даже пытаясь втянуть голову в плечи.  
– За что? – Имаи придвинулся к нему ближе, сжал ладонью колено, шепнул на ухо: – Ты был такой охуенный… что мне хотелось дать тебе прямо на сцене. Всем хотелось.  
Аччан тяжело дышал, а Имаи был уже достаточно пьян, чтобы гладить его по бедру и шептать на ухо какие-то пошлые глупости. Ловить ошеломленные взгляды искоса, дикие и горячие.  
Они не досидели до утра, отправились домой едва ли не бегом, а потом был секс, и Аччан закатывал глаза и стонал, раскрываясь для него, такой горячий и плотный, такой послушный, что голова шла кругом и невозможно было поверить, что этот же человек несколько часов назад был способен одним взглядом поставить на колени пару сотен зрителей в зале.  
– Ты ведь можешь получить кого хочешь, – с нарочитой небрежностью заметил Имаи на следующий день. Аччан поглядел на него с недоумением, нахмурился и снова уткнулся носом в подушку.  
– Я серьезно. От тебя на сцене идет такое… такая волна. Что, захоти ты, тебе даст любая девчонка. Или парень.   
Теперь уже Аччан приподнялся на локтях, глядя на него со смятением.  
– Почему ты это говоришь?  
– Потому что… ну, это же правда?..  
Аччан сел в постели, встрепанный, весь в следах от поцелуев и синяках от пальцев.   
– Ты хочешь… – он сглотнул, – хочешь, чтобы я переспал с кем-то? С кем?  
Это прозвучало с таким… ужасом и вместе с тем обреченностью, что Имаи невольно встрепенулся и сел напротив.  
– Ну, нет, – протянул он, лихорадочно соображая. – Почему я хочу… А ты сам? Тебе бы не хотелось?  
– Нет, – отрезал Аччан, его даже передернуло. Что он там себе представил?  
– Совсем? Ты же… ну, ты же смотришь на людей. Я вижу.  
Аччан и правда смотрел. Груди в вырезах платьев, туго обтянутые штанами ширинки и задницы – смотрел и невольно облизывался, смущенно отворачивался, будто не позволяя себе даже просто испытывать желание. Будто считал это совершенно недопустимым – для себя. Вот и сейчас в его глазах плеснула паника, губы побелели от волнения.  
– Я не… – он выдохнул, жмурясь, и сказал с горечью. – Я не могу это контролировать. Я стараюсь, но…   
– Это же нормально, – перебил его Имаи. – Все смотрят. Все хотят… Просто… Ты такой, что тебя невозможно не хотеть.  
– Но ведь… Я – твой.  
Ты – свой собственный, хотелось сказать Имаи. Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь… Но сейчас он уже понимал, как Аччан воспримет эти слова. Как отторжение. Выпихивание из-под руки. Он и так будто каждую минуту ждал, когда все закончится и Имаи его выставит, – из их убогой квартирки, из своей постели, из группы даже. Зубами и когтями цеплялся за свою принадлежность, упорно отказываясь признавать собственные желания, будто бы единственный шаг, даже взгляд в сторону ослабит натянутые между ним и Имаи нити. Будто бы любой неосторожный порыв приведет к катастрофе.  
– Конечно же, ты мой, – сказал вместо этого Имаи и для надежности пихнул Аччана в плечо, заваливая обратно в постель, лег сверху, заглянул в беспокойно распахнувшиеся глаза. И шепнул прямо в приоткрытые губы: – Думаешь, я бы отдал тебя такого кому-нибудь? Но если тебя все хотят, этим нужно пользоваться.  
– Как? – он уже понимал и вибрировал от нетерпения, от возбуждения, но ждал вербального подтверждения. Имаи коснулся кончиками пальцев горячего рта, очертил по краю и нырнул внутрь, во влажное – Аччан коротко застонал, втягивая, обвивая языком, прижимая осторожно кромкой зубов. Продолжая смотреть в упор, горячо и голодно.  
– Дай им надежду, – Имаи усмехнулся, видя, как загорелись скулы Аччана. – Отпусти себя чуть-чуть. Делай то, что хочешь… потому что я хочу тебя таким. Свободным, Аччан. Я хочу видеть, чего ты хочешь… Я хочу знать, что ты все равно мой. По собственному выбору. Понимаешь?  
Аччан кивнул, не сводя с него глаз. Понятно было, что сейчас для него это все – набор слов, пролетающих мимо сознания. Он слишком возбужден, чтобы слышать что-то кроме «я хочу тебя», но Имаи знал, что потом он вспомнит все сказанное и обдумает внутри себя. Сделает какие-то выводы и обязательно скорректирует свое поведение в соответствии с ними. Вот только, какие именно выводы сделает Аччан, он не знал. Это была вечная извращенная игра в «горячо-холодно», когда одним словом можно было выбить джекпот, но с тем же успехом можно было откатиться к нулю или даже ниже. Бомба с синим и красным проводами. Удивительно, но чем дальше, тем хладнокровней становился Имаи, перерезая провод в очередной раз. Сейсмически устойчивей. Уверенней. Он уже знал, что удержит Аччана, даже если прогремит взрыв. Успеет их обоих вытащить. Наверное, потихоньку он превращался в супергероя – эта мысль смешила и невольно грела.  
Перед следующим выступлением Аччан неожиданно выкрасил волосы в белый цвет. Теперь торчащие вверх светлые пряди придавали его смуглому скуластому лицу внезапный экзотический оттенок. Серебристые тени, нежная перламутровая помада и тонкие, дерзкие стрелы бровей – он выглядел так странно и горячо, что Имаи даже растерялся поначалу, увидев его в боевом раскрасе.  
– Плохо? – тихо спросил его Аччан, ничем в своем виде не выдавая неуверенности. Имаи поспешно покачал головой.  
– Ты охуенный, – сказал он, притираясь ближе. Аччан смотрел с таким изумлением и радостью, что он не удержался и добавил: – Давай. Трахни их там.  
И тот медленно кивнул – на его лице проступало удивление и понимание.  
Это был совершенно чумовой концерт. Аччан послушался и отпустил себя полностью. Он метался по сцене, то неожиданно оказываясь у самого края, где смутно белели лица зрителей, то внезапно возникая за спиной у Хисаши, обнимал и вжимался пахом, выдыхал в шею, и Имаи вело так, что он мазал мимо струн. Он пел, срывая голос, и завороженные его напором зрители из первых рядов пели с ним вместе – не зная ни слов, ни мелодии. Им в тот момент была не важна мелодия или слова, им главное было – попасть в унисон с этим ураганом на сцене. Все происходящее и правда напоминало какой-то извращенный групповой половой акт: Аччан имел их всех – и зал, и послушно следующих за ним музыкантов. Их всех несло на одной волне бешеной энергии Аччана, а когда все закончилось, рявкнул последний аккорд и прожекторы над сценой драматически погасли, Имаи едва не сполз на пол – силы кончились разом. Будто бы все полчаса сквозь него шел высоковольтный ток, и только это держало его в вертикальном положении. Но ток отключили, и они все, едва перебирая ногами, поползли за кулисы, где уже ждала своего выхода следующая группа.  
Были какие-то слова, улыбки, объятия, Имаи почти ничего не запомнил, сосредоточенный только на двух вещах: как бы не оставить тут что-то из своих принадлежностей и как бы удержать в памяти новую мелодию. Она выскочила на него ровно в ту минуту, как он снял с шеи гитару. Классная, многоплановая, энергичная – то, что надо для вот такого, бешеного и безудержно соблазнительного Аччана…  
Наверное, именно тогда Имаи впервые очень четко понял: у них все получится. И совершенно успокоился на этот счет. Рано или поздно все должно было прийти к нужной точке.

Им потребовался почти год после этого. И это был тяжелый, но вместе с тем невероятно насыщенный год: они выступали едва не каждую неделю, иногда и чаще. У них стали появляться свои личные поклонники, которые приходили именно на их концерты. Они знакомились с массой людей из музыкальной и смежных сфер, наскребли денег на демозапись, даже выпустили целый альбом на настоящем независимом лейбле – и получили первую прессу… Финансов при этом все так же хватало лишь на оплату жилья и минимум еды – буквально чтобы не умереть с голоду. Аччан опять скандалил с братом, который узнал, что его мать отправляет в Токио деньги; живущие в такой же крохотной квартире братья Хигучи едва не каждый день божились, что при первой же возможности разъедутся, чтоб больше никогда не делить одну жилплощадь; Хиде был настолько плох в поиске подработок, что его приходилось подкармливать со скудных харчей остальных. Сам Имаи после выступления на очередном мелком фестивале в Гунме заехал домой за какими-то вещами и застал отца. Состоялся не слишком приятный разговор, звучали требования вернуться в колледж, угрозы и какие-то странные обвинения, которые вызывали у Имаи больше недоумение, чем обиду или опаску. Они так и не договорились, но в конце концов ему было позволено забрать из своей комнаты то, на что не претендовал младший брат. Так что Имаи сгреб несколько самых редких кубиков манги и пару игрушек, которые можно было бы продать в Токио. На вырученные деньги они все впятером жили еще месяц, но и они кончились.  
А потом их заметили.   
Было большим искушением вцепиться в первый же предложенный контракт: им предлагали довольно крупные по их меркам суммы. Но тут неожиданно проявил инициативу Ани-сан, скрупулезно разобрал все хитросплетения контракта, и выяснилось, что помимо денег они не получают ничего, у них не остается даже возможности самим распоряжаться своим материалом и имиджем, любого из пятерых могли бы в любой момент уволить и заменить каким-то посторонним музыкантом. Их просто покупали как свежее симпатичное мясо с намерением выжать по полной из атомной харизмы Аччана и относительно свежих и незаезженных мелодий Имаи.  
Несколько последующих предложений оказались такими же ловушками-пустышками, но они держались – исключительно на силе воли, потому что отчаянье подбиралось все ближе.  
В конце концов, они подписали контракт с молодым и не слишком озабоченным контролем лейблом. Денег тут давали гораздо меньше, зато и условия были либеральней. BUCK-TICK просто должны были выполнять свою норму по выступлениям, участию в промо-мероприятиях и количеству записей. Что именно они записывают, как и в каком составе выступают, лейбл особо не интересовало, – они были готовы раскручивать все что угодно, пока это приносит деньги.   
– Организуйте нам выступление на третьей площадке, – сказал Имаи, когда они обсуждали с полноватым и добродушным дядькой – их новым менеджером – условия контракта. – Соберите нам зал, дайте хотя бы полчаса, и сразу поймете, на что мы способны.  
– А вы тщеславный молодой человек, – сказал дядька почти с уважением.  
– Я собираюсь стать звездой, – ответил Имаи. – Конечно, я тщеславный.  
Третью площадку им не сразу, но организовали. Они впервые выступали перед двумя тысячами человек в зале, плюс камеры еще и транслировали картинку на платный канал. Это был тот самый день, когда они вошли в служебный вход концертного зала малоизвестной странной группой, а вышли знаменитым молодежным коллективом, рецензии на выступление которого разлетелись по всей сети.

Первый гонорар был расписан еще задолго до подписания контракта: слишком много дыр в бюджете накопилось за то время, пока они жили буквально на подножном корме. Им выплатили неплохую сумму авансом, и этих денег хватило, чтобы братья смогли если не разъехаться, то хотя бы перебраться в квартиру побольше, а Хиде наконец снял собственную и съехал от приятелей. Имаи тоже планировал переезд из той жуткой дыры, где они жили с Аччаном – вдвоем они могли бы позволить себе приличные апартаменты с кухней, но тот, неожиданно смущаясь, сказал, что ему нужны деньги для других целей. И отказался уточнять – просто взял свою долю и исчез куда-то на целый день, а когда вернулся…  
Имаи был не слишком-то наблюдательным человеком в плане каких-то бытовых мелочей, но когда Аччан появился на пороге, он сразу понял, что что-то изменилось. Аччан… выглядел иначе. Он всегда был красивым, ярким, притягивал взгляды. Но в этот вечер…  
– Что ты сделал? – спросил Имаи, разглядывая его лицо. Возможно, если бы перед ним стояли два Аччана, один – утренний, а второй – вот этот, вечерний, он бы отыскал отличия. Но так… он просто выглядел сногсшибательно, притягательно, горячо… немного иначе, но…  
– Я же вокалист, – пробормотал тот смущенно. – Мне нужно… выглядеть хорошо.  
– Ты и так выглядел отлично. А сейчас…  
– Тебе не нравится?  
– Сейчас ты просто как принц из сказки.  
Аччан вздохнул, отворачиваясь.  
– Я хотел изменить больше. Но когда мне показали, что получится… это был уже не я. Ты бы меня на порог не пустил с таким лицом.  
Имаи не знал, что и сказать на это. С одной стороны, он бы точно пережил стремление Аччана к идеальной красоте. С другой… это было эгоистично, но рядом с таким Аччаном он сам выглядел еще более… обычным. Имаи не считал себя некрасивым, он знал, что вполне симпатичен и многим нравится. Он нравился тому же Аччану – и большего, по сути, ему было и не нужно. Но его раздражало то, как их воспринимали вместе. Это понимание и пренебрежение в чужих глазах: один талантливый, второй красивый. Это сразу определяло позиции, развешивало ярлыки, ставило их обоих на место – а Имаи терпеть не мог, когда его ставят на какое-то якобы присущее ему место, и впадал в еще большую ярость, когда так поступали с Аччаном. Потому что тот принимал это как должное. И с таким лицом контраст будет еще сильней.  
– Пока нас никто толком не знает, ты можешь делать с собой все, что хочешь, – сказал он, справившись с собой. Аччан поглядел на него с благодарностью и улыбнулся.  
– Ты правда не сердишься?  
Имаи покачал головой, не сводя с него взгляда.  
– У меня остались деньги, мне хватит, чтобы оплатить эту квартиру на пару месяцев.  
Имаи оторопел.  
– В каком смысле – эту квартиру? Ты хочешь остаться здесь?  
Взгляд Аччана застыл.  
– А ты? – осторожно спросил он. Имаи почувствовал раздражение.  
– Я рассчитывал, что мы снимем квартиру в приличном районе. С нормальной кроватью и кухней.  
– Вместе? – еще раз уточнил Аччан, глядя на него странно.  
– А есть другие варианты?  
Аччан помолчал, опустив глаза, а потом длинно прерывисто вздохнул.  
– Мне казалось… – он покачал головой. – Я думал, что это временно. Пока у нас нет возможности снимать что-то получше.   
– Ты хочешь разъехаться? – спросил Имаи прямо, чувствуя легкое головокружение. Такого он точно не ожидал.  
Аччан медленно покачал головой.  
– Просто мы ведь… начинается совсем другая жизнь. На тебя будут смотреть люди. Поклонники.  
– Как и на тебя. Ты же для этого… – Имаи кивнул на его лицо, чувствуя неловкость. Он не задумывался о таких вещах. Что кому-то будет дело до того, что они живут вместе. А ведь наверняка будет. И, наверное, не самый лучший способ завоевать фанатскую базу в сфере рок-музыки – это появляться перед публикой с реальным партнером. – Думаешь, то, что мы вместе, повлияет на продажи?  
– Никто не узнает, – сказал Аччан, будто успокаивая его. Уговаривая. При этих словах у него так по-особенному дрогнули губы, что Имаи понял, что где-то тут есть еще один подтекст, который он не улавливает. С Аччаном всегда было слишком много подтекста, который Имаи просто не видел, и вот теперь, после года встреч и полутора лет совместной жизни, он начал хотя бы замечать моменты этого чертова подтекста.   
– Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то узнал? – спросил он на пробу. Аччан растерянно моргнул.  
– Нет. Я хочу. В смысле… – он помолчал, кусая губы, Имаи терпеливо ждал, понимая, что неловким комментарием может все испортить. – Тебе не стоит показывать другим, что ты… что я – твой.  
– Почему?  
Аччан стесненно улыбнулся.  
– Я – не самая лучшая пара.  
– Почему?  
Он явно растерялся и теперь смотрел на Имаи непонимающим взглядом.  
– У меня плохая репутация и я могу испортить твою.  
– Здесь ни у кого из нас нет репутаций. Нас вообще никто не знает.  
– Ребята знают нас.   
– Ребята все равно в курсе, что мы вместе.  
Аччан опустил глаза, кивая.   
– Извини.  
– Да за что?  
– Я… это я виноват в том, что они знают. То, что я приехал и стал жить с тобой. То, что… Я навязчивый. Всегда хочу слишком многого. Я постараюсь лучше держать себя в руках.  
Имаи потер лоб. Это все было каким-то бредом. И проще всего было бы сейчас разозлиться и… и что? Потребовать от Аччана, чтобы он перестал думать о себе все эти идиотства? Ага, он, конечно же, сразу перестанет.  
– Я не стыжусь тебя, – сказал он, наконец. – Мне все равно, знает кто-то или нет. А друзья должны знать, это нормально.  
Аччан снова посмотрел на него с явным сомнением.  
– Что?  
– Тебе будет сложнее найти кого-то, если все будут знать обо мне. Особенно, если мы и дальше будем жить вместе.  
Имаи замер. Уши загорелись – будто бы его поймали на вранье. Но он же не врал. Все же давным давно закончилось.  
– Почему ты… с чего ты взял? Я никого не ищу.  
Аччан снова принужденно улыбнулся, кивая и отворачиваясь.  
– Прости.  
Очень хотелось как обычно закончить разговор на этом, только не объясняться, только не признаваться, не вскрывать этот давно заросший гнойник. Трус, сказал себе Имаи. Он ведь до сих пор думает, что ты ему изменяешь. Смирился с этим, решил, что заслужил это, старается создать для тебя условия, чтобы ты мог безболезненно для своей совести ходить налево, пытается сделать вид, что это нормально… Защищает твоих любовников – тех, кого ими считает – для тебя. А ты молчишь и мучаешь его столько времени просто потому что тебе страшно один раз признаться и выяснить все.  
– Это ты меня прости, – сказал Имаи разом, будто ныряя в холодную воду. – Я виноват перед тобой уже давно, и до сих пор не извинился.  
Аччан оглянулся почти со страхом в глазах, и Имаи покачал головой.  
– Я правда никого не ищу. Я люблю тебя и хочу быть только с тобой. Но раньше… Когда ты был еще в Фудзиоке. У меня были другие.  
Аччан снова кивнул, медленно и обреченно.  
– Я знаю.  
– Мне было любопытно, как это – с женщиной. С другим мужчиной. Я хотел убедиться, что готов быть только с тобой.  
– Убедился? – тихо спросил Аччан, кусая губу.  
– Да. С другими… интересно. Иногда – познавательно. Но если выбирать, то я выбираю тебя.  
Аччан даже глаза закрыл на несколько секунд, его явственно потряхивало.  
– Но тебе не обязательно выбирать, – сказал он через силу. – Ты можешь быть, с кем хочешь. Я не стану…  
– Я уже с тем, с кем хочу, – оборвал его Имаи. – Я принадлежу тебе так же, как ты принадлежишь мне.  
Он опять плакал – из-под опущенных ресниц ползли медленные капли. Имаи обнял его и поцеловал в волосы, чувствуя ужасное облегчение. Он бы и сам заплакал сейчас, если бы мог, но у него давно не получалось.  
– Я выбрал тебя, – повторил он, от этих слов корежило, но Имаи знал, что так Аччан поймет правильней. – Ты – лучше всех. И я хочу, чтобы об этом все знали.  
Он не хотел. О личной жизни можно рассказать друзьям, родителям и… и все. Об их отношениях с Аччаном – болезненных, исступленных, завязанных на слишком многих комплексах и травмах обоих – лучше было бы не знать никому. Просто чтобы не влезли грубыми пальцами в нежное, не нарушили едва нащупанный баланс, не растрясли неуместным интересом тщательно уложенное. Но вместе с тем Имаи понимал, как важно Аччану быть принятым публично. Да, тот согласен был оставаться грязной тайной – так же, как в самом начале был согласен удовлетворять Имаи, не получая при этом никакого удовольствия, просто за чувство принадлежности. Но хотел-то он совсем другого, может быть, даже не надеялся получить, но хотел.  
– Тогда, – признался Аччан, уткнувшись ему в плечо, – мне Араки рассказал. Вернее… он просто сказал, что я во всем виноват, что все развалилось из-за меня. Что вы были лучшими друзьями, пока я не появился и не перетянул одеяло на себя. Что у него была мечта, которую я разрушил, хотя мне это совсем не нужно. Что я все испортил просто чтобы влезть, чтобы занять чужое место, чтобы не быть одному. Что я неспособен ничего создать, неспособен никого любить и умею только воровать чужое и манипулировать чужими чувствами. Что у тебя были в Токио партнеры гораздо лучше меня, но ты решил остаться со мной из жалости, побоялся… что я сделаю что-то с собой. Что рано или поздно ты прозреешь, и я вернусь туда, где мне место…  
– Нет, – оборвал его Имаи, чувствуя, как его начинает колотить от злости и ужаса. – Это все неправда.  
– Правда, – усмехнулся Аччан. – Я и до этого знал… я чувствовал. Я не такой тупой, как он думал, так что я все о себе прекрасно знал. И ненавидел себя за то, что не могу смириться… Не могу отступиться. Отпустить тебя туда, где тебе было лучше. Я правда хотел, чтобы Араки исчез. Я ревновал к нему. Я ревновал ко всем, с кем ты…   
– Я не спал с Араки.  
Аччан помолчал, с трудом сглотнул.  
– Тогда почему он так меня ненавидел?  
Как это было объяснить? Имаи и сам толком не понимал, что творилось в голове у Араки в последний год их общения.  
– Слишком много всего наложилось. Мы дружили с самого мелкого возраста, и для меня никогда не было никого важней него. Наверное, он к этому привык… и не захотел делиться.  
– Я бы на его месте тоже не захотел, – помолчав, ответил Аччан. – Но я на своем и понимаю, что такой человек, как ты, не может быть с кем-то одним.   
– Могу. И буду.  
Аччан отстранился, пытливо заглядывая ему в глаза.  
– Это жалость? Или это любовь? И чем любовь отличается от жалости?.. Ты добрый, Хисаши. Может быть, ты сам перепутал эти чувства?  
– Чушь, – отрезал Имаи, растеряв все аргументы от растерянности. – Я знаю, что чувствую.  
Аччан медленно кивнул.  
– Хочешь, я скажу, что чувствую к тебе? – он облизнул губы. – Это восхищение. Твоим талантом, твоей добротой. Благодарность – за то, что ты тратишь свою доброту и талант на меня. Я хочу принадлежать тебе – быть частью тебя, нужной частью…  
– Ты мне нужен, – прошептал Имаи и невольно прикрыл глаза, когда щеки легко коснулась ладонь Аччана.  
– И я хочу, чтобы ты был частью меня, – сказал Аччан едва слышно, проводя носом по его скуле, жадно вдыхая запах. – Моей лучшей частью…  
Имаи уже знал, что будет дальше, но каждый раз это было так по-новому сладко: тяжесть тела, навалившегося сверху; сильные руки, впившиеся в запястья, пригвоздившие к постели; безжалостный рот, терзающий шею. Можно было отпустить себя полностью – биться, пытаться вывернуться и избежать обжигающего контакта, но все бесполезно. Аччан откровенно поклонялся его телу, упивался им, забирая без остатка, выпивая его стоны, его крики, его дыхание. Ни на секунду не выпускал из когтей, как самую ценную свою добычу, и на короткие мгновения близости Имаи позволял себе потерять голову, раствориться полностью – довериться.  
– Я так хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал мне, – шептал Аччан потом, беспорядочно прижимаясь горячими, высушенными лихорадкой желания губами к его груди, испятнанной поцелуями шее. – Даже если это только слова. Даже если это только сейчас. Но если… если ты передумаешь, ты знай. Я останусь твоим всегда. Я не уйду сам. С кем бы ты ни был – я буду твоим…  
Наверное, это можно было бы списать на излишнюю эмоциональность Аччана, упорно учившегося выражать свои чувства словами. Наверное, это можно было бы списать на экзальтацию недавней близости. На сладкоречивую манипуляцию. Но Имаи знал – чувствовал на глубинном, интуитивном, непроговариваемом уровне, – что Аччан искренен. А самое страшное, что он не только так думает в эту секунду, но и вполне способен пронести свою отчаянную преданность через всю жизнь.

После этого разговора Имаи начал стараться: помнить, осознавать уместность, выбирать нужные обозначения. Иногда он просто обменивался взглядами с Аччаном в присутствии посторонних, и этого хватало для того, чтобы тот немного расслабился. Иногда они касались друг друга – локтями, бедрами, и это тоже придавало Аччану уверенности. В самых тяжелых ситуациях Имаи клал ладонь ему на шею сзади, Аччан замирал на секунду, осознавая, а потом расцветал – становился уверенным, напористым, иногда даже жестким и несгибаемым. У него даже манера речи совершенно менялась, когда он чувствовал Имаи за своей спиной: он мог шутить, смеяться, даже высмеивать – неожиданно тонко, но при этом язвительно.  
Говорить тоже помогало, но Имаи был не слишком силен в публичных речах. Он знал, что редкие комплименты, полученные при посторонних, Аччан бережно хранит в памяти как особо ценные сокровища. И, возможно, ему просто стоило бы хвалить его чаще, но это было всегда так чудовищно неловко и нелепо, что Имаи сам не был уверен, что у него получилось в этот раз – похвала или очередной бестактный и обидный комментарий. Он предпочитал молчать, возмещая недостаток похвалы тактильно.  
Он больше не хотел ошибаться.   
Слишком дорого вставали его ошибки им обоим.  



	5. Токио. Самореплицирующаяся бесконечность любви

Книга называлась «По кругу», автор Харада Харальд – полукровка, проведший детство на Новой Японии. Сейчас он преподавал социологию в университете на Новой Гиперборее и писал книжки, которые вроде бы и не запрещались в открытую, но заполучить их было достаточно сложно, почти невозможно. Только если кто-нибудь из знакомых внешних привезет файл в личных вещах. В противном случае нужно было ехать в район Сэтагая – там в студенческих пабах и торгующих странной одеждой мелких магазинчиках, которым не нашлось места в до сих пор полумаргинальном Харадзюку, можно было найти нужных людей. Имаи знал про этот район еще с тех пор, когда был школьником и приезжал в Токио на выходные. Тогда он покупал в крохотных подвальных лавках Сэтагая записи внешних музыкантов, фильмы, которым не давали прокатной лицензии на Новой Японии, ежеквартальные сборники выставок самых разных жанров, проходящих на других планетах, исторические и художественные романы. Сейчас к этому набору добавились и книги вроде произведения Харады.  
Интересным в книге было то, что автор пользовался земными источниками – конечно же, местный официальный бомонд сразу же счел книгу ангажированной. Старая Япония жила по законам Земли, так что с точки зрения Новой не могла претендовать на объективность даже в оценке собственной культуры и истории. На взгляд Имаи это звучало нелепо и комично: отделившаяся пятьсот лет назад и прожившая больше половины этого срока в изоляции колония упрекала метрополию в том, что ее взгляд на собственное прошлое отличается от колониального. Естественно, политические, экономические и культурные процессы перемалывали оба общества, в результате превратив их в две отдаленно похожих нации, и у каждой была собственная призма актуальности, через которую рассматривались тысячу раз искаженные в перспективе исторические факты. Естественно, книга Харады большей частью вырастала из его личного эмоционального опыта, задающего тон его риторике. Естественно, что в такой политической ситуации и таких чувствительных материях и речи не могло идти об объективности. Но не вскормленным с руки Консервативной партией литераторам Новой Японии стоило кричать о предвзятости.   
А читать было интересно. Харада объяснял некоторые явления, уже давно потерявшие свои названия на Новой Японии, сравнивал их с тем, что происходило и происходит до сих пор в японском обществе на Земле, и приходил к неутешительному выводу, что история идет по кругу, раз за разом. Цикл, который уже несколько раз повторялся на каждой планете: изоляция, консервативность, коллективность, страх нового, революция и переворот в сознании, попытка вписаться в новый многополярный непонятный мир, крах надежд и отчаянная попытка выбраться из ямы, взрывной экономический рост, далеко обгоняющий рост социальный и личностный… Сейчас Новая Япония находилась на стадии постепенного отказа от коллективного самосознания, переходя к более выгодной в текущих условиях позиции индивидуализма и крепких границ между личностью и обществом. Впереди, по всей видимости ждала реакция, затем очередная революция и какой-то период процветающего космополитизма и равноправного сотрудничества с остальными экономически независимыми планетами. Господин Харада явственно высказывал свои сожаления по поводу того, что сам вряд ли доживет до того момента, когда на Новой Японии не будут смотреть на полукровок как на диковинку, а на внешних – как на забавных зверушек, выучивших некоторые трюки. Впрочем, как и всему хорошему, периоду процветания было отведено не больше пары сотен лет, после чего общество ждал очередной глобальный кризис, который сметет все социальные достижения, и Новая Япония вернется к старой модели существования, заложенной еще на Земле тысячи лет назад. От себя не убежать, как бы подводил итоги Харада, и эта его сладострастная обреченность невыразимо раздражала Имаи. Он терпеть не мог этот пораженческий фатализм, эту игру в поддавки с колодой крапленых карт, потому что видел, какой выход предлагает автор из ситуации, и этот выход ему категорически не нравился. Примем себя такими, какие мы есть. Какой смысл в движении, если это движение по кругу. Ничего не делай, потому что все равно все будет как должно… Да Консервативная партия Син-Ямато на руках должна была носить Хараду – он же подспудно вкладывал в головы читателей ровно те же мысли, что транслировались сейчас из каждого динамика, с каждого экрана. Наша суть именно в этом: жить единым разумом, подчиняться старшему, не иметь индивидуальности и не пускать чужаков на свою землю… То, что «По кругу» не распространялась на официальных каналах, могло означать только одно: ни один партийный функционер не удосужился дочитать ее до конца, поставив резолюцию «Отклонить» немедленно после просмотра списка источников. И это раздражало дополнительно.  
Аччану же книга, наоборот, очень понравилась, ему были интересны многочисленные отсылки к конкретным историям и судьбам, которыми изобиловало произведение Харады. Если Имаи быстро ухватил суть исследования и дальше уже читал только для того, чтобы найти множественные подтверждения своей догадке и в надежде, что автор все-таки попытается удивить и вывернуть с проторенного пути, то Аччана больше интересовали частности. Не теория о том, куда и почему движется японское общество, а, скорее, практические советы, как себя вести в той или иной ситуации, чтобы не попасть между жерновов истории.

– Это то, о чем говорил Араки, – ровным голосом заметил Аччан, выключая книгу, и Имаи невольно поморщился. Вспоминать бывшего друга было до сих пор неприятно, но Аччан не забывал ничего, помнил все обидные и грубые слова, что получал за всю жизнь, и всю жизнь пытался их осмыслить и примириться со сказанным. Рационализировать. Нет чтоб просто плюнуть и отстраниться, как всегда делал Имаи. – Наверное, у меня в крови до сих пор эти древние инстинкты, которые заставляют искать свою стаю…  
– Это не инстинкты, – возразил Имаи. – Такое поведение воспитывается сообществом. Тебя таким сделали – и родители, и ближайшие родственники, и твои друзья. Они все жили по этим старым законам, вся Фудзиока так жила. А Араки – просто сноб, – добавил он в сердцах.  
Оба они были тогда малолетними снобами, краем глаза увидевшими другой, яркий, необычный мир и по-детски презиравшими свой старый косный дом.  
– Возможно, – согласился Аччан, не споря, но быстро, едва заметно улыбнувшись. – Мне больше интересно то, что каким-то образом в этой среде появляются такие люди, как ты. И как Араки, вероятно. Те, которые живут по своим законам и правилам… Откуда вы их берете? А, главное, как ухитряетесь не замечать и не понимать правила, по которым живут все вокруг вас?   
– Ну не то, чтобы мы их совсем не понимали… – протянул Имаи и тут же поправил себя. – Араки вот отлично понимал. Он мне и рассказывал, как все устроено. Заведено. А я… не знаю. Может быть, это какое-то отклонение?  
Аччан с изумлением на него посмотрел, и Имаи пояснил:  
– Ну, бывает такое, когда люди не понимают, как устроен мир. В социальном плане. Есть те, которые чувствуют интуитивно. А мне нужно было много читать, чтобы начать разбираться. И то… как-то не очень получается.  
– Интересно, – протянул Аччан. – То есть, прогресс двигают люди, которые просто не понимают интуитивно, почему все ведут себя как придурки?  
– Ну да. – Имаи хмыкнул, неожиданно развеселившись. – Люди с отклонениями.  
Было забавно думать про себя так. Он, конечно, не претендовал на то, чтобы двигать прогресс или еще что-то такое же серьезное и ответственное. Но отличаться от других для него никогда не было проблемой, в отличие от многих сверстников. Даже наоборот. Другим быть – прикольно. Даже если это означает, что у тебя отклонения. В сущности, что плохого в отклонениях?  
– Но, в целом, неудивительно, почему эту книгу официально не скачать, – задумчиво сказал Аччан. – Кому понравится, когда твою цивилизацию описывают так.  
– Как? – было ужасно любопытно, насколько по-разному они воспринимали вещи.  
– Все дело в интонациях, – пояснил Аччан. – Он описывает обычные вещи, которые у нас приняты, но с таким… Это даже не брезгливость, не ужас. Это… такой очень скандальный подход, как из желтых новостей. Смотрите, у них разрешена проституция! Смотрите, они могут официально заниматься сексом с тринадцати лет! Смотрите, у них можно легально принимать наркотики… Никто не пишет с таким истеричным осуждением про Новый Авалон, где в отличие от нас нет ограничения даже на тяжелые, калечащие вещества. Никто не кричит про Новый Китеж, где можно вступать в брак с десяти лет…  
– Потому что у них очень длинный год. Их десять лет – это наши двадцать.  
– Ну все равно. У нас тоже, знаешь, не на каждом шагу тринадцатилетние работают в секс-услугах.  
– А такое вообще бывает сейчас? – неожиданно заинтересовался Имаи. Аччан покачал головой.  
– Не слышал. Это же все… просто старые законы. Когда-то это работало, а сейчас… с обязательным средним образованием еще пойди найди время заниматься проституцией.  
Имаи невольно фыркнул.  
– Звучит так, будто ты искал! Время, в смысле.  
Аччан рассмеялся, неожиданно краснея.  
– Ну… скажем так, мне предлагали. Не прямо проституцией, но так. Подработать в одном заведении в Такасаки – просто болтать с посетителями, изображать из себя недотрогу или, наоборот, развратную шлюшку, разводить на выпивку…  
– В тринадцать лет? – поразился Имаи, пытаясь представить себе Аччана тогда.  
– В четырнадцать. Типа, физиономией вышел. Ну и я был уже довольно крепким. Но ничего не получилось – я не умел разговаривать и вообще был... Ну, ты помнишь. Сидел как бука и мрачно пялился на посетителей, думая, как бы уже поскорее свалить. А если ко мне кто-то все равно подходил, то… в общем, от меня все быстро сваливали, так что после пробного вечера меня попросили на выход.  
Имаи прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
– А потом я познакомился с ребятами Мацуды и уже не думал о таких способах заработка.  
– С ними уже хватало денег? – эта мысль неожиданно царапнула, но Аччан покачал головой.  
– Нет, я не… Я как-то избегал всех замесов, которые могли принести прибыль. Очень неловко себя при этом чувствовал, но… Мне казалось, если я хоть раз возьму чужие деньги, то уже не смогу с собой жить дальше.  
– То есть, ты с ними тусовался на благотворительных началах?  
Аччан помолчал, улыбаясь и думая о чем-то своем.  
– Наверное, это было что-то из серии описанного у Харады. Мне нужна была какая-то общность, в которой я бы занимал свое место. Дело было не в деньгах, а в ощущении себя своим. Хотя я понимал, что они придурки и занимаются ерундой, что это все опасно и нехорошо, но… Это была единственная группа людей, в которой я был на месте. Не бог весть каком, но своем. В общем, то же самое, но гораздо полней и сильней я чувствую сейчас – на своем месте в группе. Это как семья, только больше. То, что тебя определяет, и то, чему ты принадлежишь. То, ради чего ты прилагаешь все свои силы и готов отдать все, что у тебя есть, и счастлив этому…  
– Просто самурайская преданность, – хмыкнул Имаи от неловкости и тут же замер, борясь с порывом втянуть голову в плечи и отвести взгляд – Аччан обернулся и посмотрел. Так обнаженно и болезненно, наотмашь, что внутри что-то в который раз дернуло – он опять сказал что-то не то. Опять ляпнул, наверняка обидел или задел что-то, о чем понятия не имел.  
– Я совсем не похож на самурая, – сказал Аччан, глядя на него и пытаясь улыбнуться.  
– Почему? – обреченно спросил Имаи. Если он не спросит, будет только хуже, это они уже проходили. Аччан опустил взгляд, кусая губы.  
– Ну, ты же читал у Харады. Самурай должен быть каждую минуту своей жизни готов умереть за господина, – сказал он, наконец, очень тихо. – А я боюсь. Боюсь смерти.  
Это прозвучало так, будто стыдней этого признания не могло быть ничего на свете. Имаи на секунду задумался – а боится ли смерти он сам? Ему очень не хотелось бы умирать сейчас, или завтра, или в каком-то обозримом будущем – слишком много дел, слишком много планов, слишком много интересного, чтобы взять и умереть. Потом, когда-нибудь в отдаленном будущем – ну, если допустить, что когда-нибудь ему станет неинтересно жить – да. Но сейчас… не хочется. Не готов.  
– Я, в общем, тоже не хотел бы умирать прямо сейчас, – сказал он как можно небрежней. – Так что мы оба – не самураи.  
Аччан усмехнулся, качая головой.  
– Это другое. Не хотеть смерти и бояться ее – разные вещи.  
Имаи в замешательстве почесал ухо. Он не был готов вести этот разговор. Он понимал, что они опять ступают на зыбкую почву загадочных душевных лабиринтов Аччана, и любое сказанное им слово могло нанести непоправимую травму. Или, наоборот, вылечить. Или же просвистеть в молоко и вообще никак не отразиться. Слишком мало информации.  
– Все чего-то боятся, – сказал он, наконец. – Смерти бояться логичней, чем, я не знаю… клоунов?  
Глаза Аччана расширились.  
– Клоунов? Кто-то боится клоунов?  
– Ну, знаешь, эти жуткие монстры-клоуны из фильмов. В кино-то они страшные, но в жизни их бояться как-то странно. Или осьминогов. Есть люди, которые ужасно боятся осьминогов. Вот это – странно.  
– Да уж…  
– А в страхе смерти нет ничего постыдного. Это самый естественный страх, который только может быть у живого существа. В общем, я рад, что ты боишься. Я бы не хотел, чтобы в какой-то момент ты решил, что проще умереть, чем терпеть.  
Аччан длинно вздохнул, усмехаясь.  
– Ну, это точно не про меня.  
На это Имаи было что возразить. Тот жуткий случай, когда Аччан едва не спрыгнул в карьер на ховере, – они так и не поговорили об этом. Слишком много вины, слишком понятны и болезненны причины. Никому не хотелось бередить прошлое, но тот случай оставался еще одним заросшим гнойником, который время от времени дергал и ныл, насылая жар и лихорадку.  
– Если все-таки… – начал Имаи, колеблясь, – если все-таки ты когда-нибудь подумаешь… Пожалуйста, скажи мне. Не… решай все один.  
Аччан кинул на него острый взгляд.  
– Ты о том случае? – его голос звучал нарочито небрежно. – Я был пьян. Это было порывом. И то – испугался в самый последний момент. Я не могу планировать такие вещи… Просто в тот момент показалось, что дальше будет только хуже, не только мне – всем остальным из-за меня.  
Он сглотнул, отворачиваясь.  
– Я думал, что потерял тебя навсегда. Я знаю, как это звучит. Араки говорил, что я манипулирую твоим чувством вины. Наверное, так и есть.  
– Перестань.  
– Ты ведь не вернулся бы ко мне, если б не тот случай, правда? Я не планировал этого, но когда ты… когда ты вместо того, чтобы сказать, что все кончено, отдался мне. Когда ты пригласил меня поехать с собой. Я понимал, что это все из-за чувства вины. И не отказался. Я знал, что рано или поздно чувство вины сотрется, и ты прозреешь – Араки был абсолютно прав. И моей задачей было стать необходимым за то время, что у меня осталось. Чтобы ты не смог от меня отказаться. Сам.  
Он обернулся, глядя на Имаи с обреченной тоской.  
– Так что ты можешь не переживать на мой счет. Я не убью себя, когда ты меня бросишь. Я переживу это. Правда.  
Имаи медленно кивнул, судорожно соображая, как на это ответить.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он в конце концов. – Не то чтобы я собирался тебя бросать, но… Я рад, что ты ничего не сделаешь с собой, как бы ни повернулась жизнь.  
Аччан все еще смотрел на него – напряженно, с ожиданием. Он раскрыл карты и ждал того же от Имаи.   
– Я правда чувствовал себя виноватым тогда. Я обещал тебе, а сам… то есть, я планировал, я работал над тем, чтобы мы продолжили все вместе… Но я тебе изменял. Ты об этом знал и молчал, терпел. А мне просто было стыдно смотреть тебе в глаза. Я слишком много думал о собственном стыде и слишком мало о тебе, поэтому так все и получилось. Ты решил, что потерял меня и дальше будет только хуже… просто из-за того, что я был слишком слабоволен. Так что… да, я чувствовал себя виноватым. И я очень хотел, чтобы между нами все изменилось. Стало совсем иначе. На другом уровне.  
– Со мной сложно сделать что-то на другом уровне, – горько усмехнулся Аччан, но Имаи только покачал головой.  
– Получилось же.  
Аччан поднял на него полный несмелой надежды взгляд.  
– Получилось?  
Имаи кивнул.  
– Мы меняемся. Ты меняешь меня, Аччан. И я тебя меняю. Наверное, это лучше всего, что могло бы быть.  
Аччан медленно кивнул, глядя на него с благодарностью. Шагнул ближе, обнял, прижимаясь губами к щеке, замер, когда почувствовал ответные объятия.   
– Спасибо, – шепнул он тихо. – Ты не представляешь, как… спасибо тебе.  
И Имаи с облегчением понял, что в этот раз ему удалось пройти по лабиринту и не заплутать.  
Чертовски нервно.

Чем дальше, тем проще становилось с музыкой. Это было как с письмом: пока ты едва держишь карандаш в руках, пока все, что ты можешь, – это выводить кривенькие значки каны, ты чувствуешь себя беспомощным и косноязычным, даже если в уме уже написал целый роман. Как с рисованием: пока ты не можешь даже круг нарисовать ровно, какие бы потрясающие картины не вставали перед твоим внутренним взором, их невозможно воплотить. Нет инструмента – нет возможности делать то, что хочешь. Поначалу Имаи даже злился, потому что все, что он мог играть, – это очень простые вещи. Элементарные. Что бы ни бурлило у него внутри, выразить он это мог только через несколько вызубренных аккордов. Раздражало еще и то, что у Хиде прогресс в отношении игры на гитаре шел гораздо быстрей, но в какой-то момент Имаи просто запретил себе сравнивать. Нужно было работать с тем, что есть. Никто не отрицал стремления к усовершенствованию навыков, но ждать до тех пор, пока навыки не начнут соответствовать его запросам, он не собирался. Проще было адаптировать идеи к своим возможностям. Тем более, что идей было множество, на любой вкус, они как фейерверки взрывались перед глазами, стоило только отпустить воображение.   
И первые годы так и шло: до дебюта, да и некоторое время после. А потом, в какой-то неуловимый момент Имаи поймал себя на том, что все уже давно изменилось. Постепенно, одно за другим, и все незаметно стало совсем иначе. Изменился подход, изменилось смысловое наполнение. И музыка стала звучать иначе. Появились оттенки и нюансы, появилась окраска и настроение. Перед ними начали вставать какие-то задачи помимо банальной: написать новую песню, желательно, поприкольней.  
Это было невероятно увлекательно еще и потому, что теперь он был не единственным, кто воплощает свои идеи. Хиде писал свою музыку, Аччан – тексты к большей части их песен, и необходимость как-то сопоставлять свои мысли с представлениями остальных неожиданно не бесила Имаи, а наоборот будто добавляла новый элемент в головоломку, которую было чрезвычайно интересно разгадывать.  
Особенно интересно было, конечно же, с Аччаном, потому что с Хиде они как-то интуитивно понимали друг друга, чуяли нутром, что другой собирается сделать. Видели друг друга как бы в перспективе, раскладывая на планы и проводя воображаемые линии – довольно четкий многомерный образ, обрастающий все большим количеством подробностей с накопленным опытом общения.  
А с Аччаном перспектива не работала. Привычно выстраиваемые параллельные внезапно сходились или разбегались в разные стороны, вымеренные углы разъезжались, все построения рушились, а обломки складывались в совершенно нелогичный, но невероятно привлекательный узор. В этом узоре не было хаоса и прослеживалась своя четкость и логика, только это была логика, уводящая совсем в другую, малопонятную Имаи сторону. И если работу Хиде он мог в общих чертах предсказать и предвосхитить, создавая щекочущий что-то глубинное синхрон, то с Аччаном ему было постоянно любопытно, что выйдет? Куда уведет их совместная работа? В какую картинку соберутся их кусочки пазла?  
Что было еще интересно: начав писать тексты, Аччан внутренне… как бы сосредоточился, что ли. Собрался, сфокусировался на чем-то, невидимом взору. В нем постоянно происходили какие-то процессы, и Имаи сгорал от любопытства и невозможности залезть внутрь и посмотреть, что же там творится. Плюс ко всему Аччан стал совершенно другим внешне, наверное, в глазах посторонних – и вообще полной своей противоположностью. Дело было даже не в косметических изменениях – Имаи подозревал, что минимальная пластика не столько приукрасила его внешность, сколько подарила уверенность в себе. И с этой уверенностью пришли и изменения: движения стали более плавными, излучаемая энергетика перешла из колкого ультрафиолетового спектра в плавящий инфракрасный. Он даже волосы перестал красить, вернул себе настоящий цвет и отпустил их ниже лопаток.  
Но Имаи знал, что внутри Аччан совсем не изменился, просто научился гораздо лучше себя контролировать. Он уже не вскидывался на прямые или завуалированные подначки, не пламенел скулами, не стискивал зубы. Не бросался в драку, посчитав, что обижают своих. Он только усмехался и прикрывал тяжелыми веками глаза, а иногда и отвечал что-то – негромко, насмешливо, язвительно. Но черный огонь бушевал в нем – Аччан расплескивал его по сцене, Аччан выпускал демонов наружу в их спальне, переход от покорной жертвенности к властной жестокости мог быть настолько внезапным, что Имаи терялся и замирал под этим напором. Это случалось редко, наверное, гораздо реже, чем сам Аччан в этом нуждался, но спровоцировать подобный выплеск было невозможно, поэтому Имаи смирился и ловил моменты запретной сладости как только они случались.  
Аччан не причинял ему боли – всегда помнил об этом, всегда контролировал себя даже в те моменты, когда, казалось, ему напрочь сносило крышу. Но заставлял делать все так, как он хочет, не стеснялся применять силу, и было что-то невероятно жгучее в том, чтобы биться в его руках, чувствовать его силу и собственное противоестественное возбуждение… и сдаваться. Аччану и себе одновременно.

С сексом было интересно: когда у них только появились деньги на что-то кроме еды, приличного жилья и одежды, Имаи начал покупать то, о чем давно мечтал, – игрушки. Разных цветов, фактур и форм, разных размеров и предназначений, все это разнообразие простых и сложных механизмов завораживало его. И возбуждало. У Аччана, правда, бесконечная череда разноцветных девайсов вызывала только недоумение, но он не возражал против участия новых друзей Имаи в их сексе. И Имаи с упоением пробовал на нем то одно, то другое, отмечая для себя реакции, подробно расспрашивая об ощущениях. Был даже некоторый период, когда они занимались сексом только с помощью игрушек, но Аччан долго не выдержал и взмолился.   
– Тебе же нравилось? – недоумевал Имаи. – Ты же всегда кончаешь?  
– По сравнению с нормальным сексом вот этот вот, – он выразительно потряс оранжевой загогулиной, – все равно что попкорн по сравнению с нормальной едой. Да, прикольно, даже вкусно, если не слишком часто. И наесться можно, да. Только если больше ничем не питаться, с ума сойдешь и от изжоги загнешься!  
Он с досадой отшвырнул загогулину от себя, она ударилась об стену, да так и прилипла, покачиваясь. Аччан круглыми глазами посмотрел на загогулину на стене. Потом на Имаи. А потом они начали нервно хихикать, и уже через минуту сорвались в смеховую истерику и еще долго не могли успокоиться, падая от хохота на постель каждый раз, как взгляд задевал до сих пор подрагивающую оранжевую игрушку. В конце концов Аччан решительно сорвал ее со стены и запихнул в ящик к остальным. И на этом период владычества игрушек в их сексе закончился. Нет, Имаи покупал еще время от времени какие-то особо интересные новинки, но уже без фанатизма.  
Единственным секс-девайсом, который прижился в их ежедневном обиходе, был клинер – чудо внешней техники. Маленький аккуратный прибор был предназначен для очищения, расслабления и смазки перед анальным сексом, все параметры регулировалось по вкусу потребителя, и, если не задумываться, клинер ничем особенным не отличался от сотен других бытовых приборов.  
Вот только Имаи всегда и все было любопытно, поэтому он почитал про принцип работы клинера и немного обалдел. Занималась эта штука не более и не менее чем молекулярным расщеплением. Сенсор вычислял границы человеческого тела, сформированное в пределах указанных границ поле разлагало продукты жизнедеятельности на молекулы, а потом собирало эти молекулы в смазочный материал, наиболее близкий к естественной человеческой слизи.  
В это было невозможно поверить: настоящее молекулярное расщепление и синтез! То, что могло обеспечить людей… Да всем, чем только угодно! Любая еда, любые вещи, любые органы, если уж на то пошло! Это же поистине безграничные возможности для улучшения качества жизни на всех планетах. И вся эта великолепная, гениальная, отточенная технология в прямом смысле была засунута в задницу!  
– Ничего удивительного, – Аччан был настроен скептически. – Зачем что-то фундаментально менять в этом мире? Зачем ставить с ног на голову отлаженные веками процессы и взаимосвязи?  
– Но ведь это – прогресс. Новые возможности. Жизнь можно было бы переменить кардинально.  
– А кому это выгодно – менять?  
– Ну… людям. Всем.   
Аччан только фыркнул.  
– Людям выгодно, чтобы все шло так, как идет. Вот изобрести новый вкус газировки – выгодно. Придумать очередную игрушку для более яркой дрочки – выгодно. А обеспечить каждого едой, одеждой и органами, да еще так, чтобы этому каждому ничего не пришлось делать взамен… это же приведет к хаосу. Все рухнет, людям будет незачем держаться друг за друга. Они перестанут бояться за себя и своих близких.   
– Разве это плохо – перестать бояться?  
Аччан посмотрел на него долгим сложно читаемым взглядом и отвернулся, вздыхая.  
– Для таких анархистов, как ты, – безусловно хорошо. Но, я думаю, тот человек, который придумал этот принцип, много в какие компании обращался с попыткой продать свою технологию. И то, что его не завербовали даже правительственные организации, говорит о многом. Хотя бы о том, что мир сейчас настолько ленив и беспечен, что не стремится ни к какому прогрессу. Только поэтому ему повезло остаться живым и пристроить свое изобретение хотя бы в качестве ершика для дерьма…  
Тут Имаи не выдержал и расхохотался. И полез к Аччану, тормоша, целуя в щеки и уши, заставляя улыбаться тоже, а потом откинуться навзничь, позволить Имаи сделать все, что ему захочется.  
Неизменно завораживала его покорность – только сейчас, спустя несколько лет вместе, Имаи перестал стесняться этого и гнать от себя неподобающие мысли. Аччан хотел, чтобы им владели, чтобы его использовали, он мог кончить только от откровенных, грязных слов на ухо или осознания того, какое удовольствие доставляет своим телом. Он подчинялся приказам и так сладко стонал, разводя ноги и впуская в себя, он смотрел в глаза своим затягивающим космическим взглядом и дрожал от возбуждения, открывая рот и позволяя трахать себя в горло. Имаи уже давно перестал пытаться понять, почему Аччан стал таким? Почему он сам стал таким, что ему этого хочется – обладать, подчинять, приказывать и замирать от восхищения, видя, как Аччан старается для него? Где-то в глубине души Имаи знал ответы на эти вопросы, но не хотел выпускать их на поверхность. Он не мог ничего изменить, не мог переделать их обоих, поэтому… можно было просто получать удовольствие, не задумываясь о том, насколько это неправильно. Все, о чем он беспокоился сейчас, – это как не надавить излишне сильно. Как не сломать Аччана окончательно. Но что-то опять же очень нутряное, запрятанное на самые нижние слои его сущности, подсказывало, что вряд ли у него получится. Аччан был сильным, гораздо сильней, чем казался на первый взгляд. И гораздо гибче всех, кого Имаи знал. Наверное, это и позволяло ему примиряться не только с тем, что происходило в его жизни, но и с самим собой.  
А вот у Имаи так не получалось. Он знал, что у него репутация человека мягкого и бесконфликтного, уступающего, готового на компромиссы, – знал и только посмеивался. Это было ему на руку – в творческом плане. С людьми гораздо проще работать, когда они не воспринимают тебя как сурового лидера, которому слово поперек не скажи. Когда не боятся предлагать новое, защищать свою точку зрения. Иначе какой смысл вообще заниматься музыкой в группе? Общаться с людьми? Скучно быть все время правым и единственным.  
Но в некоторых вещах он не мог позволить себе идти на компромисс. Его просто наизнанку выворачивало, когда что-то очень важное шло не по-его. Когда в его планы вмешивались. Когда ему что-то запрещали.   
Когда у него пытались отобрать то, что Имаи считал своим. Он был готов делиться – до какого-то разумного предела, разумеется, – но не отдавать. Тем более отдавать тому, кого считал недостойным… Или просто завидовал?..

Это был последний концерт мини-тура, который они устроили только для членов фан-клуба: чем сильней росла популярность группы, тем больше им не хватало выступлений на камерных площадках, где видишь лица публики, можешь как-то взаимодействовать с залом. Для Аччана это было практически витально – он будто работал на эмоциональной отдаче зала и, чем ближе к нему находились зрители, тем мощней заряжался, тем ярче выступал и лучше потом себя чувствовал. Поэтому после каждого крупного выматывающего тура на серьезных коммерческих площадках они давали несколько выступлений «для своих» – в небольших лайвхаусах, даже клубах.  
Сам Имаи такой зависимости от публики не имел, но во время выступлений только для фанатов он чувствовал, как в измотанном месяцами концертов и пьянок теле будто срабатывает какой-то бустер. Включается второе дыхание. Он беседовал потом с остальными, и Хиде с Ютой сказали, что испытывают что-то похожее. Только Ани-сан, как обычно, кряхтел и отшучивался.   
Зато Аччан буквально плескался в чужом обожании и откровенной похоти: обычно он начинал с того, что принимался приставать к Имаи или Хиде, пока не доводил первые ряды до неконтролируемого слюноотделения, а после этого он шел к краю сцены. Наклонялся или даже опускался на колени. И десятки рук тянулись к нему, трогая, откровенно лапая, гладя по лицу и груди, касаясь бедер и паха. Имаи знал, что к этому моменту у Аччана почти всегда стоит, так что кто-то из не слишком скромных фанатов помимо выступления мог получить за ту же цену и секундную дрожь, прерывистый вздох, адресованный именно ему или ей. Не взгляд, нет – свет рампы в таких залах обычно слепил при подходе к краю сцены. Так что Аччан различал только смутные тени и ощущал прикосновения эфемерных рук. Зато Имаи со своей позиции было отлично видно, кто и что делает с его вокалистом. И это… заводило. Настолько, что если сальдо энергии у Аччана под конец концерта было достаточным, они трахались прямо не выходя из клуба – где-нибудь в подсобке или туалете, едва расстегнув костюмы и не успев даже смыть грим. Распаленный фанатами Аччан был таким страстным и нетерпеливым, таким горячим, что даже если Имаи уставал сам, один полыхающий огнем взгляд Аччана поднимал у него все дыбом.  
Иногда Имаи даже думал о том, что с удовольствием бы посмотрел на Аччана… с кем-то еще. Со стороны. Не вовлекаясь так, что напрочь сносило крышу, чтобы можно было просто насладиться тем, какой он красивый и самозабвенно отдающийся.   
Самому Аччану предлагать такое было бесполезно – он не понимал и не принимал самой идеи свободных отношений, секса с кем-то еще кроме постоянного партнера. Кроме того, кому обещал быть верным до самой смерти. Зато смотреть на то, что он вытворяет на сцене, Имаи никто не запрещал.  
И он смотрел, радуясь, что гитара прикрывает его пах, – фанаты были глазастыми и легко бы связали одно с другим, а их выпускающей компании ни к чему были слухи, мешающие продажам. Заигрывания на сцене никто не воспринимал всерьез, и до какого-то момента каждый в зале мог считать, что возбужденный и льнущий к чужим ладоням Аччан принадлежит сейчас только ему.  
Имаи смотрел, стараясь не потерять мелодию, как руки – женские, мужские, в браслетах и кольцах, в шипованных кожаных напульсниках, в перчатках с обрезанными пальцами – скользят по затянутым в кожу бедрам Аччана, оглаживают его предплечья. Как сам Аччан выгибается и запрокидывает лицо к бьющему сверху прожектору, продолжая петь – полно, страстно, не сбиваясь, только жарко выдыхая на конце каждой фразы…  
В какой-то момент взгляд сам скользнул чуть в сторону, пробежался по лицам… и запнулся на одном.  
Примерно ряду в третьем стоял высокий широкоплечий мужчина: небрежно уложенные волосы ниже плеч, красивое лицо – такие часто приходили к ним на выступления. Они старались подражать Аччану, одевались в похожую одежду, даже красились так же и обычно уводили перевозбужденных и согласных на копию фанаток после концерта с собой. Вот только этот не подражал Аччану, он и выглядел совсем не так, как фанат. Он смотрел на Аччана в упор с… интересом? Его явно развлекало и удивляло то, что он видел, но на его лице не было ни тени привычного для передних рядов экстаза. Как он тут вообще оказался, мимолетно удивился Имаи. Он же явно в первый раз на концерте BUCK-TICK. Впрочем, всякое бывало, может быть, пришел с девушкой или парнем. А тут такое…  
Он хотел уже было вернуться к Аччану, тем более, что тот наконец поднялся и отлип от партера, отступил вглубь сцены, и теперь за ним можно было наблюдать краем глаза, не вызывая подозрений, но мужчина неожиданно обернулся к Имаи и поймал его взгляд.  
Вот тут, надо признать, Имаи сбился. Позорно мазнул пальцами мимо, выдавая совершенно омерзительный звук. Правда, вряд ли кто-то, кроме своих это заметил – зрители были поглощены представлением и ловили только голос Аччана. По крайней мере те, кто были видны Имаи.  
Кроме этого… человека. Который теперь смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой, не сводил глаз. Вряд ли он сам до сегодняшнего дня знал, как выглядит Имаи, но был уверен, что тот его узнал. А Имаи и правда его узнал, хоть и видел до этого один раз в жизни.  
Они тогда учились в первом классе старшей школы. Имаи впервые влюбился и пока еще никому об этом не рассказывал, не уверенный в том, что за странные ощущения испытывает при взгляде на красивого и замкнутого одноклассника. Он специально садился за одну из задних парт, чтобы во время уроков краем глаза смотреть на Сакураи и пытаться понять, почему от его присутствия рядом так радостно и при этом так тоскливо. Сакураи его предсказуемо не замечал, он вообще не обращал внимания ни на кого и на уроках или спал, или читал в паде что-то явно не по теме урока. Или смотрел в окно, думая о чем-то своем, и у Имаи непривычно замирало сердце и перехватывало горло от редких взглядов на его профиль. После первого урока Сакураи, отоспавшись или намечтавшись, обычно сваливал, и это было тем более удивительно, что никто из остальных учеников понятия не имел, куда он каждый день отправляется.   
Но в один день все узнали. По крайней мере, смогли делать какие-то предположения.   
Во время перемены Имаи с Араки вышли на улицу, как и все остальные, но по каким-то причинам замешкались и успели увидеть только как невозмутимый и мрачный Сакураи, засунув руки в карманы, идет через весь школьный двор к гудящему низко над землей ховер-байку. Байк был черным, блестящим, с красно-желтыми языками пламени, которые поражали воображение. На байке вполоборота сидел взрослый парень, очень красивый – острой, почти хищной красотой. Он смотрел на подходящего к нему Сакураи с полуулыбкой, и когда тот легко вспрыгнул позади него и явно привычно сжал коленями бедра, оглянулся и сказал что-то. И Сакураи в ответ улыбнулся – мягко, смущенно, сияюще.  
Это был первый раз, когда Имаи увидел, как Сакураи улыбается. Это был первый раз, когда Имаи почувствовал ревность, еще не зная названия для этого чувства.  
– Это Мори, – сказал ему потом кто-то из класса. – Киёмару Мори. Он из банды Мацуды. Страшный тип… Не знал, что Сакураи с ним водится…  
Это уже потом мысль о том, что Сакураи и сам в банде, стала привычной в классе и не вызывала дополнительных пересудов. Но тогда вся школа обсуждала это эффектное появление Мори в школьном дворе. Выдвигались самые разные предположения об их связи. Наверное, именно тогда этот повсеместный треп и заложил в голову Имаи идею о том, что Сакураи и Мори – любовники. И мысль эта, кипевшая где-то на втором-третьем уровне сознания, возмущала Имаи одним своим наличием.  
Он очень хорошо запомнил лицо Мори в тот раз и уже никогда ни с кем бы его не спутал.   
Вот и сейчас, глядя на улыбающегося ему мужчину, стоящего словно скала в водовороте бурлящих и бьющихся в экзальтации фанатов, Имаи судорожно пытался взять себя в руки. Откуда он взялся? Зачем пришел через столько лет? Хочет забрать Аччана обратно? От одной этой мысли пальцы сжимались на грифе так сильно, что трещали накладки.  
Кое-как отыграв, Имаи выскочил в фойе первым. Он хотел успеть первым, чтобы Мори не добрался до Аччана, но только влетел в толпу поджидавших у дверей фанаток. И вряд ли бы у него получилось выбраться из окружения самостоятельно, но неожиданно оказавшийся рядом Мори просто взял его за руку и выдернул прочь, грозно рявкнув что-то опешившим от неожиданности девчонкам. А потом быстрым шагом повел прочь так, будто знает, куда идет.  
– Где служебный выход? – спросил он, когда они удалились на безопасное расстояние. Имаи показал кивком на дверь к лестничному пролету.   
Они оказались на улице через пару минут, и только в этот момент Имаи остро понял, что он один тут в компании бывшего бандита, который явно его сильней физически, и даже намерений его не знает. Это было очень неуютное ощущение, почти страх. Но Мори, видимо, поняв, какое впечатление производит, расслабленно сел на перила крыльца, достал пачку сигарет, прикурил и дружелюбно предложил Имаи. Первым порывом было взять, но – он же не знает мотивов этого человека. Да и кто угадает, что у него там в сигаретах. Лучше быть осторожней.  
– Ты пришел поговорить с Аччаном? – спросил Имаи, глядя на него в упор. Мори хмыкнул и задумчиво покачал головой, неторопливо затягиваясь.   
– Поговорить?.. Да, вроде бы, нам не о чем разговаривать. Так. Посмотреть. Он молодец – выбрался из этого дерьма.  
– Как и ты. – Наверное, это прозвучало слишком недружелюбно, но Мори не обратил на это внимания.  
– Ну, меня, скорее, наоборот – засунули в нужник с головой.  
– Однако сейчас ты здесь и благоухаешь.  
Мори рассмеялся, наконец-то разглядывая его с интересом.   
– Что ты так кидаешься? Поверь мне, Аччан вовсе не нуждается в том, чтобы его защищали. Тем более – от меня. Я никогда не желал ему плохого.  
– Да. Просто использовал его в своих целях.  
Теперь Мори выглядел уже заинтригованным.  
– В общем-то, мы оба друг друга использовали в своих целях. Я его – чтобы подразнить Янаги. Он меня – чтобы Янаги до него не добрался.  
Сердце застучало так быстро, что противно повлажнели ладони.  
– Типа, лучше ты, чем Янаги? – процедил Имаи сквозь зубы. Он понятия не имел, что способен так злиться, и это выбивало из колеи. Первый раз в жизни ему хотелось кого-то ударить, это было неимоверно глупо, но прямо сейчас он просто ненавидел Мори – за его гладкое красивое лицо, уложенную волосок к волоску прическу, стильную дорогую одежду. Казалось, арест и приговор ничуть не сделали его жизнь хуже, никак не изменили его, он все так же лениво улыбался и смотрел на Имаи как на забавную диковинку, милого щенка, который своим потешным лаем пытается не подпустить его к аппетитно накрытому столу.  
– Постой, – неожиданно серьезно сказал Мори. – Ты что… ревнуешь?  
Имаи промолчал, уверенный, что любой его ответ вызовет очередную небрежную ухмылку.  
– Ты думаешь… – Мори потер щеку, отводя взгляд. – Ну да. Что, собственно, еще можно было подумать. Такой красивый мальчик. Такие отвратительные похотливые сэмпаи.  
Он поднялся, внезапно оказавшись еще и на полголовы выше Имаи. Отступить сейчас было немыслимо, поэтому Имаи так и стоял к нему вплотную, глядя исподлобья.  
– Я никогда ему не предлагал, – сказал Мори тихо и отчетливо. – И Аччан мне, естественно, тоже. Янаги имел на него виды, но после пары неприятных случаев с кохаями Мацуда сделал ему основательный втык и он больше не рисковал приставать к своим. Так что Аччану в любом случае ничего не грозило.   
Мори еще раз окинул его взглядом и отступил сам, отвернулся, закидывая плащ на плечо.  
– Ты, кстати, мог бы спросить у него сам, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь, как какой-то пафосный герой из аниме. – А не психовать из-за того, чего не было.  
– Он ездил только на твоем байке, – неожиданно для себя выпалил Имаи. Мори вздрогнул и оглянулся. – Даже когда решил покончить с собой – был на нем.  
Мори облизнул пересохшие губы, хмурясь.  
– Я не знал об этом.  
– Это было давно.  
– Мне жаль это слышать, но… ему просто всегда нравился мой байк. Он был классным. Я, кстати, предлагал Аччану купить такой же, но он отказался наотрез.  
– С чего вдруг такая щедрость?  
Мори вздохнул, снова отворачиваясь.  
– У нас с ним было много общего, знаешь ли. Вот только байка у него не было.  
И пошел прочь – неторопливой, почти ленивой походкой, широкоплечий, худощавый, с блестящей гривой волос до плеч. Со спины он так дико и неуместно напоминал Аччана – взрослого, спокойного, уверенного в себе, еще не существующего, – что горло противно сжалось. Много общего. Да что у них вообще могло быть общего?

– Мори? – Аччан был изумлен. – Правда приходил? И как он? Что с ним?  
Имаи пришлось признаться себе, что это жадный интерес был ему неприятен.  
– Да нормально, – сказал он как можно более небрежно. – Такой весь из себя пижон и красавчик. Как обычно, в общем.  
Аччан рассмеялся.  
– Да, – сказал он почти мечтательно. – Он всегда умел произвести впечатление. Даже когда появлялся с расквашенной физиономией или в рваной рубашке – сразу было видно, что он только что из драки, но при этом выглядит как герой приключенческого фильма, а не какая-то там шпана.  
Аччан вздохнул.  
– Всегда так хотел быть на него похожим.  
– Почему? – не удержался Имаи.  
– Ну, знаешь… В нем был недоступный мне класс. Мы же все там были, по сути… просто обиженные дети. Они немного старше, я немного младше… Мори тогда было двадцать, Мацуде – двадцать один, всего-то. И у каждого были свои проблемы, которые мы пытались решить, отомстив окружающему миру за свою боль. И мы все были… Я был трусливым и отчаянным. Мацуда – озлобленным и упивающимся крохами собственной власти. Янаги… он вымещал на других то, что пришлось испытать самому. А Мори был… легким. У него было полно проблем, но он просто сбегал от них, погружаясь в этот мир странной полукриминальной романтики…  
– Вот уж у Мори, судя по всему, все было прекрасно. С его-то семьей. Он и сейчас процветает.  
Аччан помолчал, опустив глаза, а потом сказал:  
– У него был такой же отец, как у меня. Просто богатый и из-за этого еще более уверенный в собственной безнаказанности. Но несмотря на это в Мори никогда не было чрезмерной агрессии. Он просто был умным и азартным…  
– Он тебе нравился? – спросил Имаи напрямую. Аччан поднял на него взгляд.  
– Ну, среди них он был единственным, кто ко мне нормально относился…  
– Он тебе… нравился?  
Аччан моргнул.  
– Ты имеешь в виду… нет. – Он даже головой помотал, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо Имаи. – С чего ты взял?   
Имаи помолчал, пытаясь сформулировать. Все выходило как-то глупо.  
– Я всегда был уверен, что ты был с ним, – сказал он наконец прямо. – Ну, до меня.  
– Ты всегда… – медленно повторил Аччан, неверяще на него глядя. – Ты всегда мог меня спросить. А не придумывать.  
– Мне казалось это очевидным. Зачем спрашивать.  
Аччан медленно кивнул, хмыкнув.  
– Надо же, – сказал он, поднимаясь. Он накинул первую попавшуюся рубашку и вышел из дома, хлопнула входная дверь, и Имаи досадливо поморщился. Глупо.  
В окно было видно, что Аччан никуда не ушел, а просто стоит и курит у дверей. Можно было бы присоединиться к нему, но Имаи понимал, что тому нужно выпустить злость, а это лучше делать в одиночестве. Поэтому он принялся готовить ужин – нужно было чем-то занять руки и голову.  
Вернулся Аччан минут через сорок, выкурив, наверное, полпачки. Мрачно оглядел выставленные тарелки и сел за стол. Ели они тоже молча, и молча же легли в постель.   
Имаи думал, что на этом все и кончится, но Аччан, лежавший, отвернувшись носом к стенке, в конце концов сказал:  
– Ты был моим первым. И единственным. Всегда.  
Имаи подполз к нему поближе и обнял, вжимаясь грудью в напряженные лопатки.  
– Мне всегда было сложно в это поверить, – признался он.  
– Почему? Я выгляжу настолько доступным?  
Имаи уткнулся лбом ему в затылок, длинно выдыхая.  
– Нет. Я не знаю, как это объяснить.  
– А я знаю. Ты был уверен, что я сплю с Мори просто потому что тот – сэмпай. Я ведь готов лечь под старшего, чтобы получить теплое местечко. Странно, почему не сразу под Мацуду…  
– Аччан.  
– Я сказал тебе с самого начала. Я сказал, что только ты… Но ты никогда мне не верил. Как же ты… как ты живешь со мной, если настолько не доверяешь?  
– Я доверяю.  
– Или я – что-то вроде Мяу? Просто… питомец? Какая разница, что он там лопочет, лишь бы не перечил и всегда был готов. Так?  
– Нет. Перестань. Все не так.  
– А как?  
Он вырвался из объятий и перевернулся лицом к Имаи, отчаянно заглядывая в глаза.   
– Скажи мне, как? Как у нас все? Я никогда не спрашиваю, потому что боюсь услышать ответ. И сейчас боюсь. Но ведь ты сам не скажешь, если я не спрошу. Я не знаю, кто я для тебя.   
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Я тоже люблю котенка. Но у него нет души. Он – просто игрушка, хоть и самая любимая и драгоценная. Ты так меня любишь?  
– Нет. Перестань.  
Аччан зажмурился, утыкаясь подбородком в грудь. Он дрожал, и Имаи не мог решиться обнять его снова, чтобы усмирить эту дрожь.  
– Ладно, – сказал он в конце концов спокойным, обреченным голосом. – Пусть будет так.  
– Аччан…  
– Я понимаю, Хисаши. Сложно изменить отношение к такому, как я. Я просто надеялся, что за это время…  
– Я глупо и по-детски ревновал, – наконец-то сумел выдрать из себя болезненную правду Имаи. – Он – красивый, шикарный, сильный, высокий. Ты рядом с ним… выглядел гораздо более уместно, чем со мной. Я никогда не осуждал тебя за это или еще что-то такое, что ты там себе думаешь, просто это выглядело так… естественно. Ты и он. Мне хотелось быть круче Мори, чтобы ты со мной остался.  
– Ты поэтому спал с другими? – тихо спросил Аччан, не поднимая глаз. – Потому что думал, что у меня больше опыта?  
Имаи неловко кивнул.  
– Я хотел научиться. Чтобы тебе нравилось со мной. Больше, чем с Мори.  
– Мне всегда нравилось с тобой.  
– Врешь. Ты просто терпел в первый раз. И врал, что не больно. И это выглядело… привычно. Понимаешь? Будто ты привык терпеть и… это было твое «по правилам». Я не хотел, чтобы ты терпел. Я хотел, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
Аччан дернул щекой.  
– Мне было хорошо, – сказал он упрямо. – Это было то, чего я хотел и очень долго ждал, я знал, к чему следует быть готовым. Я был готов к тому, что у меня вообще не получится… совсем, никогда. Бывает так, что просто не выходит получать удовольствие от такого секса. Просто физиология. Но это было неважно.  
– А для меня важно, – неожиданно для себя сказал Имаи. – Я тоже хотел с самого начала, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
Глаза Аччана изумленно расширились.  
– Представлял, как ты это делаешь, и у меня сразу же вставало. Я знал, что мне точно понравится… но я не знал, как тебя об этом попросить. Ты ведь хотел по-другому. Для тебя это значило – другое.  
Аччан покачал головой.  
– Да уж, – сказал он горько. – Я тогда себе и представить такого не мог. В общем… неудивительно, что ты решил, будто я с Мори. Я, наверное, ненормальный какой-то…  
– Ты нормальный.  
– Нормальные люди хотят секса, потому что это приятно. А я всегда вел себя как… питомец. Понятно, что ты стал и воспринимать меня так…  
Это был какой-то бесконечный разговор, бесконечный поток нелепых жалоб и самообвинений. Имаи чувствовал, что у него уже начинает болеть голова от попыток выдумать такие слова, которые не повлекут за собой новый виток терзаний. Поэтому он просто притянул Аччана к себе за плечо, поцеловал, обрывая очередное самобичевание, а когда тот застонал от неожиданности – голодно и удивленно – шепнул в приоткрытые губы:  
– Я и сейчас хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Давай. Вставь мне.  
Аччан глянул на него безумно и накинулся на его рот, целуя и легко прикусывая, заваливая на спину, наваливаясь сверху, прижимая за запястья к кровати. И Имаи с облегчением застонал, теряясь в этом напоре. Внутри заныло от предвкушения – сейчас… сейчас все будет. Короткая щекотка клинера, и внутри уже хлюпает от смазки, Аччан вбивается сходу на всю длину, и Имаи выгибает дугой – хорошо. Ему так хорошо…

– Я всегда хотел спросить, – едва слышно сказал Аччан потом, когда они, измотанные морально и физически, лежали в обнимку. – Но всегда было слишком страшно узнать правду.  
– Я никогда не был так ни с кем, кроме тебя, – ответил Имаи. – Это правда. Я думал об этом, но решил, что это должен быть ты.  
Аччан молчал, размеренно дыша.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал он наконец и уткнулся влажным лицом ему в шею. Имаи подумал, что сейчас-то бы и почувствовать гордость за правильно принятое когда-то решение. Но почему-то сейчас он не испытывал ни гордости, ни удовлетворения собой. Глупо все вышло.  
Имаи помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями. Ему было очень сложно доставать из себя мотивации, было такое ощущение, что все его ассоциации и побуждения были записаны внутри примитивным двоичным кодом, и нужно было за один раз вытащить огромный массив данных и преобразовать его в аналоговый формат. Даже с музыкой было проще – музыка сама по себе была проще мыслей – она двигалась в пяти, максимум, десяти потоках, ее можно было разбить на партии и записать каждую отдельно. С мыслями так не получалось – они валили разом, всей плотной стеной, вычленить, выбрать из которой одну единственную, самую ясную и понятную мелодию было невероятно сложно.  
– Когда мне было пять лет, – начал он медленно, совсем не уверенный, что стоит рассказать именно об этом, – я почему-то шел из детского сада один. Обычно в нашу сторону шло человек пять детей, так что первые дежурные родители стояли только у лавки Итами. Но в тот раз… Кажется, я задержался, собираясь, а воспитательница подумала, что отправила меня с группой, ушедшей раньше… Не знаю, если честно, что случилось. Просто я вышел из дверей и пошел домой по знакомой дороге. Я тогда почти ни с кем не разговаривал и вообще как-то не очень замечал людей вокруг, так что даже не сразу понял, что что-то не так и я оказался один. И в какой-то момент…  
Это до сих пор было странно вспоминать. Будто бы не воспроизводишь в памяти то, что видел своими глазами, слышал своими ушами. А словно вспоминаешь давно виденный фильм. Вот маленький мальчик в ярко-желтой куртке и такой же яркой панамке идет по дороге. Вот рядом с ним останавливается большой блестящий «городской» автомобиль, из него выходит человек, он подхватывает мальчика на руки и засовывает в машину. Взрыкивает мотор, и улица пуста – ни автомобиля, ни мальчика в желтом.  
– Тебя похитили? – на лице Аччана был шок и неверие, он даже слегка отодвинулся вместе со стулом, будто непроизвольно пытаясь отстраниться от его слов. Имаи кивнул, уже жалея, что завел разговор.   
– Я ничего не помню, – сказал он, будто извиняясь за что-то. До сих пор этот эпизод из детства вызывал в нем только неловкость – за чужую тревогу, за чужое сочувствие. За свою беспомощность и неумение уберечь других от тревоги. – Меня вернули домой через три дня, и я не знаю, что со мной происходило.   
Аччан тяжело сглотнул так, будто его затошнило. Опустил ресницы, его лицо было искажено как от невыносимой боли.  
– Это…  
– Нет, – перебил его Имаи, внезапно поняв, о чем тот думает. Бросило в пот от ужаса. – Нет, нет. Ничего такого не было. Мне потом уже рассказали. Ну, когда я подрос и стал понимать. У какого-то человека сильно заболел ребенок. Я не знаю, это был мальчик или девочка. Но дети умирают очень редко, поэтому нужных органов на трансплантацию не было на всей Японии, а взрослые не подходили по размеру. А там счет шел на дни. Тогда этот человек дал взятку чиновнику Министерства здравоохранения, и тот нашел идеального донора – меня. У нас была стопроцентная совместимость…  
Имаи неловко усмехнулся – он до сих пор не воспринимал эту историю как собственную.   
– В общем, он хотел случайно сбить меня машиной, чтобы я умер, и уехать. Но почему-то в последний момент решил, что лучше привезет меня живым: там требовалась пересадка какого-то парного органа, в общем, меня не обязательно было убивать, чтобы спасти его ребенка. Он думал, что даст взятку врачу, и тот вырежет у меня что-то там и все обойдется. Но тот взял деньги и тут же донес. И меня вернули домой.  
– Что с ним стало? – быстро спросил Аччан.  
– С ребенком? Я не знаю…  
– Нет. С этим… С этим уродом, который тебя похитил.  
Имаи нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, и с удивлением понял, что просто не знает.  
– Я как-то… Никогда не интересовался.   
– Надеюсь, его отправили на разборку, – с яростью сказал Аччан. – Хотя такая сволочь могла и откупиться. Если он не жалел денег на взятки, мог и себя выкупить.  
Это прозвучало неожиданно кровожадно, но, пожалуй, Имаи мог понять такую сильную реакцию.  
– Я вообще узнал о том, что случилось, только лет через семь, – сказал он. – И тогда мне было ужасно интересно, что стало с тем ребенком. С которым у нас была стопроцентная совместимость. То есть… до этого я даже не знал, что такое бывает. А тут, оказывается, где-то существовал мой близнец. А вдруг он тогда выжил? Вдруг врачам удалось его спасти?.. Я несколько лет потом воображал себе, что он жив. Что мы случайно встретились, а он не просто гистологически совместим со мной, а еще и выглядит так же. Придумывал себе всякие истории, как мы становимся друзьями, как мы вдвоем... делаем всякие интересные вещи. Становимся супергероями. В общем, много всякого нафантазировал…  
Аччан смотрел на него с легким недоумением, и Имаи добавил, неожиданно смущаясь:  
– Тогда, помнишь? Когда оказалось, что у нас идеальная совместимость.  
– Когда все начали ржать, что так бывает только в романтических мелодрамах, – хмыкнул Аччан, кивая. – А Араки сказал, что я обязательно попаду в разборку, и у тебя будет идеальный донор.  
Имаи невольно фыркнул от такой злопамятности.  
– А я вот тогда подумал: а вдруг – это ты?   
– Я? Вот уж нет, – усмехнулся Аччан. – Мой отец никогда бы такого ради меня не сделал.  
– Я не в этом смысле… Понимаешь. Не то, что ты – тот самый ребенок, ради которого меня хотели убить. А то, что вдруг ты – это тот самый друг из моих фантазий? Тот самый – идеальный. Мой. Будто бы я предсказал тебя. В какой-то мере придумал тебя. И вот – ты взял и появился. Как по волшебству.  
Теперь Аччан смотрел на него с едва сдерживаемым смехом в глазах.  
– А, – сказал он, кивая. – Теперь я начинаю понимать кое-что в твоих закидонах и попытках прогнуть под себя реальность. Ты просто считаешь, что весь этот мир – плод твоего воображения.  
– Ну нет…  
– Только человек, воображающий себя хозяином мира, способен войти в забор и сильно удивиться, как это он не убрался с его пути.  
– Что? Ты про… Я был пьян…  
– И еще эти малиновые таблетки. Коктейль всемогущества.  
Имаи закрыл лицо руками, обессилено смеясь.  
– Ты тоже их принимал!  
– Но я-то не воображаю себя повелителем заборов!   
Аччан часто так делал: подсмеивался, подкусывал, провоцировал, и чем сильней Имаи смущался, тем ярче горели его глаза, тем темней становились губы. В какой-то момент Имаи обычно не выдерживал и пихал его в плечо, и тогда Аччан перехватывал его руку и тянул на себя. Прикосновение опаляло жаром, от Аччана несло невыносимым зноем: раскаленный ветер пустыни, иссушающий самум. У Имаи кружилась голова от горячки и внезапной острой жажды – он припадал ко рту Аччана, чтобы напиться, и тот стелился под ним, рассыпался мягким песком, как мгновенно укрощенная буря.  
Это все было видимостью: Аччана невозможно укротить. Нежный и яростный, покорный и требовательный – каждый раз он забирал себе какую-то частичку Имаи, консервировал в своем бережливом нутре, складывал к остальным образцам, подгонял стык в стык. Имаи иногда думал, что случись с ним любая неприятность, его копия, сохраненная в Аччане во время всех их соитий, откорретированная за время всей их совместной жизни, сможет выйти наружу и полноценно заменить Имаи. А, в свою очередь, его копия, отпечатавшаяся в Имаи, заменит Аччана. Такая самореплицирующаяся бесконечность вечного секса и любви.  
– Ведь изначально секс предназначался для воспроизводства жизни, – сказал он, снова кончив и едва отдышавшись. Взглянул искоса на Аччана, но тот только сонно моргал и пытался нахмуриться – переход, казавшийся Имаи вполне логичным, явно ускользал от его понимания.  
– Я к тому, что во время секса передается информация, – пояснил Имаи. – Один человек передает другому зашифрованный файл себя. У него, конечно, у файла этого, есть сроки годности, потому что он органический, но все-таки эта информация должна же где-то оставаться? Хотя бы частично.  
– Это что, – едва ворочая языком, выговорил Аччан, – Имаи Хисаши изобрел телегонию?  
– Да нет же! – Имаи невольно фыркнул, звучало и правда… – Нет. Я о другом.   
– О чем?  
– Бессмертие.   
Аччан повернул голову, теперь уже очень внимательно на него глядя.  
– Пока не знаю, как, – признался Имаи. – Но, серьезно, само существование секса направлено на это. На бессмертие.  
– На сохранение вида оно направлено.  
– В целом да, но в частности…   
– В частности, выживание отдельных особей никогда не было приоритетом. Это закон природы.  
– Плевал я на законы природы, – небрежно сказал Имаи, чувствуя, как беспокойный, растревоженный взгляд Аччана ощупывает его лицо. – Полно вещей, которые идут против законов природы. Мы каждый день нарушаем кучу законов. Мы сами их устанавливаем, уже давно. А тут… бессмертие ничем не противоречит. Наоборот, это же только в плюс: бессмертные существа смогут больше и качественней размножаться.  
Аччан резко выдохнул, закрывая глаза.  
– Ладно. Как придумаешь способ стать бессмертным, трахаясь, поделись.  
– Эй… – Имаи толкнул его плечом в плечо. – Вот смотри. Ты знаешь обо мне почти все. Ты представляешь, как и на что я могу среагировать. Знаешь мои вкусы, как у меня работают мысли…  
– Это вряд ли, – вставил Аччан, все так же на него не глядя, но Имаи отмахнулся.  
– Знаешь. Просто не выводишь в сознание, так никто не делает, это два параллельных мыслительных потока, рехнуться же можно. Но… внутри твоего мозга есть копия меня. Может быть, не совсем совершенная, но достаточно точная.  
– Достаточно – для чего? – с подозрением спросил Аччан.  
– Для воспроизведения. Если я, например, умру…  
– Ты собираешься умирать? – нервно перебил его Аччан, рывком приподнимаясь на локте и заглядывая в лицо. – Что случилось?  
– Ничего… – Имаи даже мысль потерял от неожиданности. – Я это… гипотетически. Если что-то, например, случится…  
– Например, что? Тебя опять похитят на органы?  
Вот цифровая копия Аччана в мозгу Имаи точно нуждалась в доработке. Такой бурной реакции он точно не предполагал. Для человека, который довольно часто обращается к теме смерти в творчестве, Аччан оказался чересчур чувствителен к ней в бытовом плане.   
– Это вряд ли, – примирительно сказал Имаи. – Мне после того случая так накрепко вдолбили, что с незнакомыми дядьками разговаривать нельзя, что я, вон, даже с Ани-саном целый год заговорить не мог.   
Аччан предсказуемо фыркнул, слегка расслабляясь.  
– Это он-то – незнакомый дядька?  
– Ну, тогда я его плохо еще знал.  
– Он старше всего на пять лет! И вообще – он же брат Юты. Не посторонний.  
– Ага, – протянул Имаи. – Я даже со своим отцом лет до девяти не разговаривал. Он же жил в Токио, я его почти не видел. Совершенно посторонний дядька. Приехал раз, стоит такой, смотрит прямо в глаза, и улыбка такая жуткая… Все говорят: это папа, иди с ним поздоровайся – а мне страшно! Язык к небу прилип. Откуда я знаю, что такое «папа»? Может, он монстр какой.  
– Серьезно?  
– Ага… Долго боялся. Потом только, когда он стал на выходные приезжать, понемногу привык…  
Аччан мягко хмыкнул, придвигаясь ближе, обнимая его, уложил голову на его грудь, ароматной макушкой прямо к губам. Имаи не удержался и поцеловал его в волосы – Аччан тихо вздохнул, наконец, расслабляясь. Почти сразу же засыпая.  
Но это все равно интересная мысль, подумал Имаи, даже не пытаясь бороться с подступающим сном. Новая жизнь из цифровой копии. Бесконечное самовоспроизведение. Что это – если не бессмертие?..

Он не успел ничего придумать. Собственно, Имаи понимал, что все его рассуждения чисто умозрительны – нужны специальные люди со специальными знаниями и соответствующими материальными возможностями, чтобы из голой идеи создать работающую модель. И пока для него теоретическое бессмертие было занятной игрушкой, которую он так и этак вертел в уме в свободные часы, Аччану страшащая его смерть взглянула прямо в глаза.  
В тот день все было как всегда: выступление, вечер за выпивкой в компании только своих, секс после. Имаи еще немного почитал перед сном, пока не отрубился в одиночестве – он знал, что Аччан, скорей всего, будет сидеть в гостиной до утра, выпивая или читая. Его слишком бередили концерты, а этот был сложным, эмоционально затратным, нужно было вернуть себе ровный фон.  
Почему Имаи проснулся через несколько часов, он не понял. Обычно он спал по десять-двенадцать часов, если не разбудят, но тут будто что-то подкинуло с кровати.  
Оказалось, что Аччану плохо.  
Он узнал, что его мать умирает, и ничего невозможно сделать, никак не помочь.   
Тогда Имаи очень отчетливо понял: вот тут. Именно здесь Аччан может сломаться навсегда. Самое уязвимое место, старый надлом, по которому шарахнуло со всей силы. И он не мог этого допустить. Он не мог потерять Аччана.  
Имаи никогда не думал о браке – зачем? Они не строили никаких планов, для которых потребовалось бы официальное оформление отношений. Не собирались покупать дом, заводить детей и делать другие подобные вещи. Они еще даже совершеннолетними не были, то есть, Имаи недавно исполнилось двадцать пять, он получил дополнительный модуль на запястье, демонстрирующий его рейтинг SKS, отпраздновал день рождения в компании и забыл об этом. Его жизнь никак не изменилась, хотя, сказать по правде, было приятно после особенно удачных лайвов наблюдать, как крутятся цифры. Растущий рейтинг был подтверждением того, что у него все получалось, все шло как надо. То, что в какой-то кошмарный момент может потребоваться применить его по прямому назначению, Имаи даже в голову не приходило...  
Они отправились в Фудзиоку в тот же день. Повезло, что концерт в «Звезде» был последним в туре, и дальше у них особых обязательств не оставалось – так, пара заявленных появлений на телепередачах, забронированное студийное время для работы над новым материалом… Это все удалось без труда отменить.  
Заявление в муниципалитете приняли в тот же день, пообещав приложить все усилия, чтобы зарегистрировать их как можно быстрее. И… Имаи чувствовал некоторое разочарование тем, как буднично все прошло. Он не считал себя особым романтиком, да и не та была ситуация, чтобы устраивать свадьбу. Но почему-то казалось, что у них все могло бы быть совсем иначе. Так, чтобы эта символическая бумажка о заключении брака стала настоящим сокровищем. Подтверждением их любви друг к другу. Того, что они, несмотря на все прогнозы, продержались вместе пять лет и собираются оставаться друг с другом до самого конца.  
А еще его раздражало то, что родителям пришлось рассказать вот так. Он не был наивным и подозревал, что они уже давно в курсе, но одно дело подозревать, а другое – внезапный вынужденный брак. Будто бы Имаи не уберегся и пришел в родительский дом на девятом месяце с мальчиком за руку: никто особо такому сюрпризу не рад, но что уж тут поделаешь…  
– Не стоит, наверное, говорить отцу, но… тебе лучше знать, – сказал Имаи сразу же, чтобы не затягивать. – Мы с Аччаном подали документы в муниципалитет.  
Мама медленно села на стул, не сводя с него глаз.  
– Это из-за… из-за того, что госпожа Сакураи болеет?  
Имаи кивнул.  
– Всегда можно развестись потом, – с сомнением сказала она, но Имаи покачал головой.  
– Вряд ли мы разведемся. На самом деле мне стоило предложить это раньше, сейчас не упустили бы столько времени.  
Мама помолчала, глядя на него со странным выражением лица.  
– Ты так вырос, – сказала она наконец. – Принимаешь такие решения.  
– Я уже давно принимаю самые разные решения…  
– Но все-таки. Женитьба. Ты уверен, что Атсуши Сакураи – именно тот человек?  
Имаи повертел в пальцах сигаретную пачку. Меньше всего он хотел вести такие разговоры с родителями.  
– Ну… да. В общем. Я его люблю.  
Мама вздохнула, отобрала у него пачку и достала из нее сигарету, неторопливо закурила, выдыхая дым длинной белой струйкой. Имаи смотрел на нее во все глаза: он и не подозревал, что она курит. Никогда не видал ее с сигаретой до этого. А тут. Так…  
– Мы всегда думали, что это… временное увлечение, – сказала она, наконец. – Как и твоя музыка. Подростковый бунт.   
– Постой, – перебил ее Имаи, – то есть, вы всегда знали? И отец? И… он – что? Что говорил?   
– Ну что – отец? Сначала он, конечно, был против. Очень сильно против.  
– Он никогда не говорил.  
Мама только усмехнулась, качая головой.  
– Когда узнал, что ты связался с младшим Сакураи… сначала опасался, что тот втянет тебя во что-то противозаконное. А потом понял, что это скорее ты на него влияешь, чем он на тебя. Так что… можно сказать, он даже немного гордился тем, что ты воспитываешь из хулигана полезного члена общества. А потом… Ну, ты ж его знаешь. Если делать вид, что чего-то не существует, то оно исчезнет. В этом весь твой отец. Когда ты бросил колледж, он сказал, что ты дольше пары месяцев не протянешь без денег. Когда узнал, что ты еще и Сакураи с собой увез… заявил, что ты вернешься домой максимум через три недели. Вроде как, еще один нахлебник на шее.  
Имаи невольно усмехнулся. Может быть, именно без Аччана он бы и не протянул и пришлось бы возвращаться обратно. Так что одно уравновесилось другим.  
– Он всегда считал, что ты пытаешься компенсировать ту историю, – негромко заметила мама, не глядя на него.  
– Какую историю?  
Она тяжело вздохнула.  
– Помнишь, у тебя был котенок? Когда ты был маленьким…  
Имаи даже на шаг отступил. Это было дико. Это было отвратительно.  
– Аччан – не животное, – сказал он через силу.  
– Конечно, нет, – мама затушила сигарету и все-таки посмотрела на него. – Но ты так вцепился в него. Самого несчастного, самого неблагополучного. Будто пытался себе что-то доказать. Что ты умеешь хорошо заботиться. Что можешь сделать его счастливым.  
– У меня так и не вышло, – заметил Имаи. Она вздохнула, кивая.  
– Не вини себя. Скорей всего, ни у кого бы не вышло.  
Очень хотелось возразить, но это все было… слишком личным. Слишком интимным. Слишком между ним и Аччаном, чтобы обсуждать с кем-то, даже с матерью. Может быть – тем более с матерью.  
– Он тебя не обижает? – спросила она неожиданно. Имаи озадаченно нахмурился.  
– Как он может меня обидеть?  
– Мы смотрим телевизор, – пояснила мама, – и Аччан выглядит… очень раскрепощенным на всех этих передачах и во время концертов. Я боюсь, что он может причинять тебе боль.  
– Ты думаешь, что он мне изменяет? – догадался, наконец, Имаи. Мама терпеливо вздохнула.  
– Нет, – Имаи мотнул головой. Было стыдно, но он должен был это сказать. – На самом деле… на самом деле это я ему изменял несколько раз. В самом начале. Когда он… тогда он разбил свой байк.  
Мама охнула и Имаи тяжело кивнул.  
– Больше – нет. Мне бы… возможно. Возможно, мне бы хотелось более… открытых отношений. Чтобы он хотя бы раз попробовал с кем-то еще. Чтобы… делал свой выбор более сознательно. А так получается, что он выбрал меня из единственного варианта.  
– Он ведь тебя любит?  
Имаи кивнул.  
– Любит. Потому что больше не знал никогда никого. И не хочет знать.  
– Раз вы поженитесь, это нормально. Раньше все так жили – один муж на всю жизнь, и не до любви было. Не противно с ним, не бьет смертным боем – и слава богу, уже, считай, повезло.  
Имаи даже усмехнулся от неловкости.  
– Он меня не бьет и не изменяет. Он… он замечательный.   
Мама посмотрела на него долгим взглядом. Ей явно было еще что сказать, но она не собиралась его расстраивать. А Имаи не стал настаивать. Его вообще нервировали все эти разговоры с родителями. Чем меньше они знали о его жизни и чувствах, тем ему было спокойней. Он бы и о свадьбе не сказал, если б не был уверен, что они все равно узнают от знакомых, работавших в муниципалитете деревни.

Сама церемония прошла быстро и официально: они просто зашли в муниципалитет и подписали бумаги, а потом тут же, не отходя от стола мэра, Имаи перевел сотню пунктов со своего счета SKS на счет матери Аччана. К этому моменту уже все было готово, нужно было только подтверждение поступления на счет.   
Сразу же после регистрации они отправились в больницу, где госпожу Сакураи уже готовили к операции. Они стояли в коридоре отделения трансплантологии, Имаи обнимал Аччана со спины, пытаясь удержать в руках его дрожь, а тот прижимал его ладонь к груди, прямо напротив сердца. Имаи чувствовал кончиками пальцев его биение, и помнил, как оно сбилось с ритма в тот момент, когда врач вышел из операционной и сообщил новости…

Похороны были традиционными и неожиданно многолюдными. Казалось, к маленькому храму стеклась вся Фудзиока: какие-то тетушки, какие-то насупленные старики торчали прямо во дворе храма, слушая заунывное пение священника. За оградой толпилась молодежь – в основном девицы с мокрыми глазами, вырядившиеся так, будто бы они пришли не на похороны, а в ночной клуб. Они все, конечно же, искали взглядом Аччана, но некоторые смотрели призывно и с сочувствием на Имаи.   
А Имаи стоял позади Аччана, сухой ветер бросал его волосы в лицо, и он, закрыв глаза, подставлял губы под щекочущие пряди. Им нельзя было обниматься на людях – никто, кроме мамы и брата Аччана, не знал, что они поженились. Они еще не обсудили это с менеджментом группы, они не поставили в известность лейбл – а были обязаны, потому что Аччану еще не исполнилось двадцати пяти. Такие ранние браки среди звезд никогда не поощрялись – они отпугивали фанатов. А Имаи стоял, сунув руки в карманы пальто, и думал, что снова допустил ошибку. Он должен был предвидеть такую ситуацию. Он знал, что мама Аччана болеет. Знал, что у нее была операция. Знал, что если что-то случится, ей будет нужна помощь.   
Знал – и ничего не сделал. Даже не подумал о том, чтобы вмешаться. Если бы они поженились в ноябре, сразу же, как только Имаи стал совершеннолетним… Этого могло бы не случиться. Аччан бы не стоял перед ним сейчас – тонкий и будто насильно выпрямленный, с иссушенным ветром лицом, с мертвым взглядом, спутанными неделю не чесанными волосами.  
Так больше нельзя, сказал он себе в очередной раз. Если я опять облажаюсь, это может стать фатальным.  



	6. Эпилог. Земля. Кольцо

1.  
На второй или третий день после того, как он проснулся, Юта зашел к ним в палату один. Сел рядом с Имаи и пару минут молчал, глядя с ним вместе на Аччана. Было очень тихо и пусто, и Имаи в который раз подумал, что уютней бы чувствовал себя, если б, как в больницах Новой Японии, всюду свисали трубки, на многочисленных экранах дрожали разноцветные цифры и графики, пищал кардиомонитор, пыхтел аппарат искусственного дыхания. Было бы ощущение, что что-то происходит. Что Аччан еще жив. А так… он выглядел таким маленьким и одиноким в белой постели, с этими тонкими чужими руками поверх одеяла, короткой щетинкой полуседых волос, отросших на выбритой голове, изменившимся лицом.  
– Забыл тебе сразу отдать, – сказал, наконец, Юта и пихнул ему в бок какую-то маленькую коробочку. Имаи взял ее автоматически, повертел в пальцах без интереса. Нужно было открыть, хотя бы из вежливости. Он сейчас очень много вещей делал из вежливости, просто потому что так положено – самому ему не хотелось ничего кроме как сидеть здесь одному и смотреть на Аччана. И думать, думать, судорожно перебирать все возможные варианты, до умопомрачения взвешивать на внутренних весах все «за» и «против».  
– Что это? – спросил он тем не менее.  
– Погляди, – ожидаемо ответил Юта. Имаи открыл коробочку.  
И замер, забыв выдохнуть.  
Внутри было кольцо – его обручальное кольцо из полосатого вулканического стекла. Из того удивительного куска, что Аччан нашел в ночь похорон своей матери: наполовину почти абсолютно черного, наполовину разноцветного, как узор в калейдоскопе.  
– Его отдали вместе с личными вещами, которые тогда были на тебе, – пояснил Юта. – Я подумал, что оно тебе дорого.  
– А кольцо Аччана? – спросил Имаи, когда наконец смог дышать, и тут же обругал себя последними словами за этот вопрос. Юта понимающе покачал головой.  
– Оно разбилось во время аварии. Все-таки, стекло. Хрупкое.  
И хорошо, если просто разбилось, договорил про себя Имаи. Он видел записи аварии с дорожных камер – один раз, больше не смог. Там был такой пожар, что стекло могло и расплавиться.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он, захлопывая коробочку с кольцом. Он не представлял, что делать с этим кольцом без пары.

2.  
Аччан выглядел непривычно – слишком юным, слишком растерянным. Слишком коротко стриженным, похожим на ощипанного воробья. Имаи никогда не видел его с такой прической раньше и теперь с жадным изумлением всматривался в непривычно открытые высокие скулы, удлиненные к вискам глаза, заостренные, как у кота, кончики ушей.  
– Что? – как обычно смущенным шепотом спрашивал Аччан, и Имаи так же привычно отвечал:  
– Ты красивый.  
И добавлял:  
– На себя не похож.  
Первое время Аччан криво усмехался и опускал ресницы, подставляясь под ласкающие взгляды. Но в какой-то момент он усмехнулся и с едва уловимым болезненным вызовом посмотрел на Имаи в упор:  
– Да нет. На самом деле сейчас я – такой как есть на самом деле. Ты просто забыл. Когда мы встретились в пятнадцать лет, я именно так и выглядел. Все, что было дальше… Это все ты.  
Имаи даже застопорило от недоумения и неловкости.  
– Почему я?  
– Потому что я менял внешность для тебя. Для… нас. Для той жизни, к которой мы стремились. Которую создавал ты, и в которую я старался наилучшим образом вписаться.  
Имаи помолчал, привычно гася внутри инстинктивный протест, стараясь примерить чужие слова на себя и понимая, что Аччан прав, и субъективно, и глобально.  
– Ну да, – ответил он, наконец, небрежно. – Я тоже столько всего делал с внешностью, что уже не очень в курсе, как сам выглядел в начале. Но точно помню, что у меня были прыщи, а сейчас их почему-то нет.  
Аччан фыркнул, не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
– Скучаешь по ним?  
– А ты?  
– У меня не было!  
– Были. Я помню! Вот тут…  
– Ах, ты…  
Они снова начали целоваться – с тех пор, как к Аччану вернулось желание, у них, кажется, не получалось и пары часов провести без того, чтобы вцепиться друг в друга.   
– Странно, – сказал Аччан потом, когда они лежали рядом, тяжело дыша и бессмысленно глядя в потолок.   
– Ммм? – Имаи не чувствовал в себе сил на более развернутую реакцию.   
– Я читал местные каналы о нас. Обо всей этой ситуации… – Аччан тихо хмыкнул с недоумением. – Нас всегда и везде называют супругами.   
Имаи перекатил голову на подушке, взглянул на него вопросительно, и тот пояснил:  
– На Новой Японии так никто никогда не писал. То есть, все вроде как знали, что мы женаты, но говорить об этом было… дурным тоном, что ли.  
– Это из-за продаж, – подал голос Имаи. Аччан кивнул.  
– Да. И все равно. Гитарист BUCK-TICK, вокалист BUCK-TICK. Имаи Хисаши, Сакураи Атсуши… А теперь – раз и «легендарные супруги с Новой Японии»…  
– Серьезно? – поразился Имаи. – Прямо вот так и пишут? Легендарные супруги?  
– Ага. Так странно.  
– Ну хоть в чем-то мы легендарные… Теперь что, на сцене не музыку играть, а трахаться придется?  
Аччан тихо рассмеялся.   
– Хороший вариант…  
– Ну да, тебе только дай возможность…   
Аччан зажал ему рот рукой, и Имаи с удовольствием поцеловал его в ладонь.  
– Я не об этом, – сказал Аччан, улыбаясь, прижимаясь снова, укладываясь на Имаи так мягко и компактно, будто бы сразу становясь в два раза меньше своих обычных габаритов. – Просто… так, оказывается, приятно. Чувствовать, что мы официально супруги. То есть… это и раньше было, но сейчас… Как будто какая-то другая грань восприятия нас. Очень необычно.  
– Мы ведь так и не устроили свадьбу, – неожиданно для себя сказал Имаи. Аччан протяжно вздохнул, прижимаясь виском к его плечу.  
– Не знаю. Это всегда казалось неуместным. Лишним, что ли.  
– Почему?  
Аччан немного помолчал, а потом неохотно признался:  
– Мы ведь не собирались этого делать. Просто так сложились обстоятельства. Понятно, что потом уже не было смысла все менять и разводиться, но ведь…  
– Ты выйдешь за меня? – так же неожиданно выпалил Имаи, перебивая его. Аччан замер, и он торопливо добавил: – Мы можем заново сделать это здесь, сейчас, чтобы по земным законам… То есть, они все равно признают, но мы можем просто для себя…  
– Да, – сказал Аччан. Имаи шумно выдохнул. Непонятно, почему он испытывал такое сильное облегчение в этот миг. Но это было приятно.   
А еще он, наконец, знал, что делать со своим старым обручальным кольцом.

3.  
– Я понимаю, – сказал Аччан несколько месяцев спустя. – Тебе сейчас тяжело. Ты не привык ошибаться. Чувствовать себя виноватым…  
– Что? – недоуменно переспросил Имаи. Аччан осекся, вопросительно на него глядя. – Ты правда… Ты думаешь, что я думаю… то есть…   
Он даже рассмеялся от растерянности. Аччан продолжал смотреть на него, едва заметно хмурясь.  
– Я постоянно ошибаюсь, – сказал Имаи. – Каждый раз, облажавшись, я говорю себе: больше никогда. Теперь я не подведу никого. Теперь я все сделаю так, что Аччан не будет… не будет плакать. И каждый раз…  
Он покачал головой, горько усмехаясь.  
– Я подвожу тебя каждый раз.   
– Не правда… – Аччан побледнел, а когда Имаи обнял его лицо ладонями, опустил ресницы, избегая взгляда. Он все еще пытался защитить Имаи – в том числе и от правды.   
– Ты же сам знаешь, что это так, – прошептал Имаи. – Обещаю, что теперь-то точно все будет хорошо, и…   
– Но это же от тебя не зависит! Нельзя брать на себя такую ответственность! Обещать, что ничего не случится…  
– Но можно по крайней мере не нарываться. Я знаю, Аччан. Я сам всегда все порчу. Мне всегда нужно больше, чем у меня есть, и… я подвожу тебя раз за разом. А теперь… я убил тебя. Этого нельзя простить…  
Аччан мотнул головой, пытаясь вырваться из его рук, но Имаи удержал, обхватил за плечи, притискивая к себе, утыкаясь губами в щеку. Его трясло от нервного напряжения, скопившегося за эти месяцы, он чувствовал себя таким слабым и бессмысленным сейчас.  
– Слушай, – шепнул он Аччану на ухо, и тот замер. – Я виноват. Я в очень многом виноват перед тобой. И я не прошу меня простить, потому что… Ты всегда очень снисходителен ко мне. И в этом моя удача. Мое счастье. Ты всегда прощаешь, всегда веришь, всегда на моей стороне. Я мог бы сейчас сказать, что все исправлю, просто верь мне – и ты бы поверил…  
Имаи обнял его еще крепче, чувствуя, как дрожит, сбивается дыхание, так странно, трудно говорить, но это сказать нужно, он обязан договорить до конца.  
– Но дело в том, что я не знаю. Я не знаю, что будет дальше. Получится или нет. И никогда не знал. Просто строил из себя, что я такой уверенный во всем. Не хотел даже задумываться, что буду делать, если все пойдет не так, как я планировал. Я… тащил тебя и ребят за собой. И пока все шло хорошо, я думал, что так будет всегда. Я буду делать все, что хочу, и у меня будет получаться. Старался выкинуть из памяти те случаи, когда…  
– Хисаши, – перебил его Аччан, легко отстраняясь и заглядывая ему в лицо. – Хисаши.  
В его взгляде и голосе было столько тревоги и нежности, что Имаи не выдержал и закрыл глаза. И только сейчас почувствовал, что по лицу щекотно течет. Он дернулся, чтобы утереться, но Аччан ему не позволил. Он прижался губами к его щеке, скуле, уголку глаза, слизывая слезы. А потом поцеловал, и это был солено-горький поцелуй, в котором Имаи почти потерялся.  
– Я не выполнил свое обещание, – сказал он, когда Аччан, наконец, отпустил его рот и дал прийти в себя. Но тот только усмехнулся.  
– Ты выполнил его и не единожды.  
– Я не уберег нас.  
– Но мы все равно вместе.  
– Потому что – ты. Это твоя заслуга.  
Аччан вздохнул, провел большими пальцами по его щекам, стирая влагу.  
– Ну ведь должны быть и у меня какие-то заслуги. Хисаши, ты не один на этом свете, где все зависит только от тебя. Я тоже присутствую в этих отношениях и могу нести ответственность. И за себя, и за тебя. Я уже взрослый мальчик и кое-что могу делать сам.  
Имаи зажмурился, снова переживая острый приступ стыда.  
– Ты гораздо взрослей меня, – сказал он, наконец. – И ответственней.  
– У каждого свои сильные стороны, – мягко хмыкнул Аччан. – Твоя – безудержное движение вперед. Моя – умение не отставать.   
Нет, хотелось сказать Имаи. Все совсем не так. Не так просто. Не так однозначно. Дело не в том, что ты не отстаешь, а в том, что ты удерживаешь – в реальности, в честности, в самой жизни, в конце концов. Надежный и чуткий. Эмоциональный и уравновешенный. Такой сложный и запутанный в мнимой безыскусности и такой строгий и простой в кажущейся вычурности. Ты – целый мир. Целый бескрайний космос многоцветных слов, чувств, звуков и любви… Ты – моя сильная сторона. Ты – моя слабая сторона. Мы так крепко связаны, что уже неотделимы друг от друга, и вынужденная разлука лишает существование смысла. И я понимаю, почему ты решил, что не станешь жить без меня. Я бы без тебя тоже не стал.   
– Ты столько делаешь для меня, – сказал он вместо этого. – Веришь мне. Поддерживаешь меня. Защищаешь. Спасаешь мне жизнь, жертвуя собой. Отправляешься со мной… туда. Обратно. А это ведь… только мой долг. Исправить.  
Аччан серьезно кивнул, не споря.  
– Твой долг – исправить то, что случилось, – сказал он просто. – А мой – быть с тобой, что бы ты ни делал.  
Аччан поднял руку с поблескивающим на безымянном пальце кольцом из разноцветного вулканического стекла.  
– Видишь? – улыбнулся он. – Ты сам в это ввязался. Араки был прав: я никогда не слезу с твоей шеи. С того света достану и через всю галактику дотянусь. Смирись уже.  
Имаи фыркнул, отворачиваясь, чувствуя, что непривычная жгучая влага снова закипает в уголках глаз. Чувствуя, как Аччан обнимает его со спины, утыкаясь носом за ухо, так привычно, так хорошо, что удержать слезы становится невозможно. Он не плакал с четырех лет, никогда. А тут уже второй раз за вечер. Только если в первый это были слезы стыда и горечи, то сейчас ему хотелось плакать от счастья и облегчения.  



End file.
